


When Abner Met Bambi

by Cam719, westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam719/pseuds/Cam719, https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: By annemflynn, camiller, Jennifer and Rick. A round robin collaboration by four different authors set during the first Bartlet for America campaign.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Just in case I screwed up on the co-author part, this fic was also written by camiller, Jennifer, and Rick Yunker.  


* * *

~DONNA’S POV~ 

I hang up the phone and look down at the i.d. badge in my hand. I slowly turn it over in my hand, half expecting it to burst into flames and disappear. Did that all just seriously happen? Did I really just convince the Senior Political Director of the Bartlet campaign that I could be his assistant? 

What does he even DO? I’ll have to find somebody that knows the answer to that. 

Quickly. 

But I mean, really. How hard could it actually be? I’ve been answering his phone for an hour now. All I have to do is know where he is, right? And know where he has to be, right? It’s not like I have to actually know about political strategy. 

It’s not that I DON’T know about politics. I do. I mean, that’s why I started watching the primary debate to begin with. I’ve always been a little geeky like that. Ever since Sally Sidelman ran for class president and then proceeded to do NOTHING for a year, I’ve started to take an interest. I mean, if you promise faster lunch lines, you should deliver. 

What was I talking about? 

How I came to be here. Right. This sometimes happens to me. I switch subjects without warning. Drove my ex insane. 

So anyway, I was watching the Democratic primary debate on t.v. the other night, and there was Governor Bartlet, out there in the field with Senator Hoynes, Congressman Wiley, and a whole host of people that are just in there to kick it up a notch. And damn if every time the Governor spoke I didn’t fall into some kind of trance. Everything he said, I thought was spot on. Every time he spoke, I thought he was candid and personable. He didn’t seem to hold back. I mean, I really thought the guy was genuine. 

I went on line and looked him up, so I could see where he fell on all the issues. I was surprised to see that he fell in line with a lot of my own opinions. But admittedly, there’s a lot of stuff I don’t have a clue about. But I’m a fast learner. You only have to tell me something once. I’ve always been organized. Organization is the key to, you know, being able to function. 

This guy here...this guy, Josh? He’s got to be the most disorganized person on the planet. If disorganization is the mark of a genius, I gotta tell ya, this guy’s damn near brilliant then. I mean, what the hell is that smell in here? 

My family thinks I’ve gone off the deep end. My mother thinks I’m just reacting to a broken heart. 

Well...yeah. I was with David for two years. I DROPPED OUT OF COLLEGE to support his ass, and what do I get for it? Nothing but pain. 

Dr. Free Ride. 

That’s pretty damn funny. 

I nearly jump right out of my skin as I hear my name shouted...well, more like bellowed. I turn around and the doorway is empty. 

What the hell? 

I hear my name again and slowly poke my head out. Josh is walking purposefully towards me. 

“I was calling you.” he says as he finally approaches me. Is he kidding me? 

“The whole office can see that.” I say with a small smile. Everyone seems to be looking at us. 

“You didn’t come.” 

“I’m not a dog.” 

“You’re going to be one of those?’ 

“A human being?” 

“Politically correct.” 

“Did you need something?” 

Okay. What the hell was that? That conversation happened fast. That was, like, rapid fire there. 

“I got you on the South Carolina trip.” he smiles. He’s got a nice smile. He’s got the cutest dimples I’ve ever seen. I love guys with dimples. I love when I’m given a genuine smile. I love it when a smile reaches someone’s eyes. And Josh has nice eyes. They’re full of fire, and excitement, and fun. 

Okay. Hold up. Ground control to Donna. Ground control to Donna. Please return to the Mother Ship. 

That didn’t even make sense in my head. 

Oh! He’s waiting for some kind of response from me. 

“That’s really great!” I smiled and shake my head. 

“You can bunk with Margaret.” 

“Margaret?” 

“You might know her as Becky.” he smirks. Damn, that’s cute, too. 

What? 

I can’t help it. He’s a good looking guy. 

“Thank you, Josh.” I say softly and smile. 

“You’re welcome....” he begins, then drifts off. 

Okay. Well, that’s like a bucket of cold water to the face. He forgot my freaking name already. 

“Donna.” I say with some annoyance. 

“Huh?” he asks with a shake of his head and my eyes are drawn to his hair. It looks soft. I wonder if it’s as soft as it looks. 

“My name is Donna.” 

“I know.” he says quickly. “I was just wondering...” 

If your eyes are the softest brown I’d ever seen before in my life? Yes. 

“If you preferred to be called Donna or Donnatella.” he smiled. 

Or that, too. 

Okay. I hate the name Donnatella. I mean, what did they GIVE my mother in the delivery room? I have a sister named Kristen and a brother named Michael. How did THEY get away unscathed and I got Donnatella? 

But when HE just said it... 

“You can call me either, as long as you use a volume of voice fit for human hearing.” 

He smirks. 

This is fun. 

“You’re going to keep me on my toes.” 

“Is that in the job description?” 

“Um...there’s a lot in the job description.” 

“For instance?” 

“Fresh coffee for me when I come in.” 

“Try again.” 

“No?” 

“Remember how I just told you I dropped out of school to support my ex-boyfriend?” I remind him. I mean, if I’m going to find myself here, I should start somewhere, right? 

“You mean how I figured that out in, like, a minute and a half?” he counters. 

“Whatever.” I say. “If I wanted to be a personal waitress, I’d have stayed with him.” 

“Kay.” he shrugs and moves by me to his desk. He drops a folder down, picks up another one and starts to leave his office. “If I don’t see you again today, you need to be here by 6 a.m. to make the bus to South Carolina.” 

“Will do.” 

He disappears again and I stare at the doorway again. The room suddenly seems...empty. That’s weird, isn’t it? 

I don’t have time to ponder that thought further because another guy pokes his head in. He’s cute, too. 

“Hi.” he says, much the way Josh did. 

“Hi.” I smile back. He’s got that boyish kind of look to him, too. 

“Who are you?” he asks. Didn’t I just have this conversation? 

“Donna Moss.” 

“Are you a volunteer?” 

“I’m Josh’s new assistant.” I say. 

He looks utterly stupefied. 

“Really?” he asks with a smile. 

“Yes.” 

“I didn’t know he had an assistant.” 

Well, in his defense, neither did he. 

“He just hired me a little while ago.” I say instead. “Can I help you with something?” 

He’s looking at me kind of weird. Not creepy kind of weird, but I can see him think. You know? Something about me is making him think. It makes me start to wonder again about Josh and what kind of person he is. 

“I’m Sam.” he smiles sticking out his hand. “I do speechwriting, and, like, a hundred other things, but mostly speechwriting.” 

“You do a good job.” 

“Toby does it, too.” 

“Is he the loud guy?” 

“You met him?” Sam laughs. 

“Not yet.” I say. I actually thought this was his office. I thought a guy like that would be low maintenance; a guy like that would just let me come into work, do my thing, and leave. 

But it wasn’t Toby’s office; it was Josh’s. And Josh is... 

Going to be interesting. 

“I just wanted to tell him that the bus was leaving in the morning at six.” Sam says. 

“He knows.” I smile. “He told me.” 

“You’re coming with?” he asks gesturing towards himself, in what I assume is supposed to be a generalize gesture kind of thing. 

I nod and Sam smiles again. “Welcome aboard, Donna Moss.” he says then disappears. 

Finally, I feel like my life has some direction to it. Finally, I feel like someone might actually need me. 

The phone rings. 

“Bartlet for America, Josh Lyman’s office.”


	2. When Abner Met Bambi

Chapter 2 Sam's POV 

"C.J., can I ask you something?" I ask. 

"I'm trying to do 10 things at once, right now, Sam. Is it important?" 

"No…I guess not. It's just that...you have got a lot on your plate." I try to casually bring the conversation around to my point. I'm a talented speech writer, I can manipulate my audience. 

"We're just getting off the ground in a nationwide, underfunded bid for the office of the Presidency with a little known candidate. You really think that I, as Spokesperson for said candidate might have a lot on my plate?" See, she was mocking me there. I know because I cued into her tone of voice coupled with the fact that she didn't even look up from where she was editing a press release. I ignore it. I can do that. 

"Of course you do." I placate her. "This is my point. Maybe you should pass some of this on to your assistant." I suggest and watch her carefully for her reaction. It is instantaneous and full of mirth. These are the kinds of subtle clues I use to determine the fact that she is responding truthfully. 

"Assistant! Are you smoking some kind of illegal substance, Sam? Nobody around here has an assistant except for Leo and he's paying her out of his own pocket." 

"I don't think that's true anymore." I lay the bait.   
"I guess the most important senior staff are getting assistants first. I just thought you'd be one of them." Wait for it… 

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam?" Now I have her full attention. She's looked up from her press release edits and even put the cap on her pen. 

"Josh has an assistant." She laughs again. I'm getting   
really fed up with the laughing. "He does. I just met her." 

"Josh can't even keep a volunteer for a full day. Leo would never waste staff on him, the turn over alone would give him migraines." 

"Come with me." I took her by the arm and led her back to Josh's cubicle where I'd met Donna Moss a couple hours before. I didn't see her at first as she was partly hidden by the desk. She was busy separating huge piles of material that had been left on Josh's desk, chairs, and floor. I noticed she had a pile of notecards that she was scribbling all kinds notes on. I hated to interrupt such a dedicated woman doing an important task, but I was going to prove to CJ that I was right this time. 

"Hi Donna." I called out and her head shot up and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. 

"Sam Seaborn…speech writer and manager of a hundred other things, right?" She smiled and she had a really engaging smile. 

"Right." I confirmed. "This is C.J. Cregg, the campaign Spokesperson. I thought you should be introduced since you're Josh's assistant and Josh has a lot of interaction with C.J….you know, as Spokesperson… " 

Donna stood up and reached out a hand to C.J. "It's nice to meet you. You do an amazing job." 

"Thanks." C.J. responded absently, still stuck on the fact that Josh had an assistant. "I didn't even know Josh had an   
assistant." 

"Neither did he." Donna muttered under her breath. "It's kind of a new development. " She told us in a voice that was a little louder and stronger. 

"I guess." C.J. mused. "Well, it's nice to meet you   
Donna. I have to go see Leo about…a thing." C.J. tells us and it hits me immediately that she is going to go to Leo to demand an assistant too. Shit, I was so busy proving to her that I was right about Josh having an assistant that I blew the next move? See how badly I need and assistant? My brain is fried from exhaustion and overwork. I start to follow C.J. to see what the odds are of either of us getting an assistant, but Donna stops me my taking my arm. 

"Sam? Can I ask you something?" She said hesitantly. "I know, because I'm the kind of woman who does her homework, that Josh Lyman is the Senior Political Director for the Bartlet for America campaign." 

"Yeah?" I agreed absently. This very moment, C.J. might be swaying Leo to hire an assistant for her. 

"What…exactly does someone in that position do?" She asked. 

"Let me answer that, by asking you this: Have you ever worked on a campaign before, Donna?" 

"Of course! I have had a lot of campaign experience. Why else would Josh hire me to be his assistant?" I refrain from stating the obvious reason any straight man with a pulse would hire a woman who looked like Donna and simply get to the point. 

"Which campaigns have you worked on?" 

"Oh, they weren't national or anything." She explained. "I'm from Madison, Wisconsin. What are the odds that someone like you would have even heard of someone running for office in Wisconsin?" Now I'm sure she's lying, but she's lying with such bravado that I find I don't have the killer instinct to call her on it…plus she's totally hot. Why piss off the best looking staff member traveling with the campaign? 

"Right. Then you should just do the same kind of thing you've done on your previous campaigns." I tell her blithely and start to walk away, but then she starts walking with me. 

"Right. Except when I said I had a lot of campaign experience? I may have been overstating things a bit." She admitted and she looked so adorable doing it. 

"You haven't worked on any campaigns, have you, Donna?" I asked her quietly. 

"Yes, I have." She got all indignant. "I helped put up lawn signs in the Mayoral race in Madison 2 years ago…and I designed the campaign posters when my best friend ran for student council." She floundered a bit at the end there, but she was still adorable. 

"Well, working as Josh's assistant is roughly the same   
thing." I joked, but she started to look worried. 

"Oh, my God. I am so way over my head, aren't I?" Donna covered her eyes with her hands. "I should never have left Madison to come here. It's only that I just got out of this horrible relationship and I needed to start over somewhere where I could build up my confidence again. My ex-boyfriend had me supporting him through med school, and then I found out he was cheating on me and I-" 

"Donna?" I interrupted her before she could get back to the time in elementary school when some kid stole her Hostess cupcakes. Man, could this woman talk. "Why did you drive all the way here from Madison, Wisconsin?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You could drive just about anywhere in the United States and start over. Why did you choose to come to Manchester and work for Governor Bartlet?" I asked, intrigued enough to want to hear her answer in spite of my desire to get to Leo and get an assistant for myself. 

"I saw Governor Bartlet in a debate and he just…stirred something inside of me. I decided if I was going to start over, I wanted to start over with something that mattered; that would make a difference. Getting Jed Bartlet elected President…that would really make a difference." She was surprisingly brief, and I found myself surprisingly moved. 

"Listen, Josh is incredibly good at what he does, but he's also incredibly arrogant, disorganized, and socially inept. Ignore him when he's being obnoxious, and pick his brain about politics every chance you get. You'll never find a better teacher." 

"Thanks Sam." She rewards me with a smile and I begin to understand that Josh may have had another reason for hiring Donna Moss. 

************ ********* ********* ********* ** 

"There isn't any money for assistants yet, C.J. What the hell are you talking about?" Leo asked. He was beginning to get that look on his face that says `I've about had it with all of you' and usually I choose that moment to get away from him, but my good friend Josh is squirming so I decided I'll stay to watch the show. Quietly. 

"I'm just asking why Josh is the only one of us to get an assistant." C.J. wasn't paying attention to Leo's face or she would have backed off by now. 

"Josh doesn't have an assistant. Josh, tell her you don't have an assistant so I can get on to, you know, the actual work of getting a man elected President." Leo insisted. 

"Well…I…" When Josh started stammering, Leo looked up from the papers he had been shuffling. 

"You did NOT hire an assistant." Leo glared at Josh and I thought I should move a little farther away in case some of the death glare hit me by accident simply because I was standing so close to Josh. 

"Not exactly…" Josh hedged. "I found a volunteer." I   
give Josh a disbelieving look because Donna herself told me she was coming with us to South Carolina. Only staff was going to South Carolina. 

"See?" Leo asked C.J. "I told you there was an explanation. He's got a volunteer. Now get back to work!" C.J. sent another exasperated look at Leo and turned on her heel to go back to her desk. 

"Leo…about the assistant thing?" Josh said hesitantly.   
"I did kind of hire her…or rather she hired herself…but it isn't coming out of the campaign budget." He hastened to add. Curiouser and curiouser…"I' m paying her out of my pocket until the campaign can afford to put her on staff. I need some help. My desk is a mess and I can't find any of the things I need to be effective in my job." Josh's voice kind of goes up high and squeaky at the end there. 

"Out of your own pocket?" Leo confirms and Josh nods. "Are you feeling feverish or something?" 

"I need the help…and she really needs the job." Josh said simply. 

"I don't want to hear anymore about this, do I?" Leo asked. 

"Not really, no. All you need to hear is that I won't miss any more meetings and someone will be keeping all my stuff organized." 

"Sounds good to me. Get to work." Leo barked. Josh and I walked out of his office together. 

"So you hired an assistant out of your own pocket?" I decided to go fishing. 

"I desperately need some help. Have you seen my office? It looked like a tornado's been through it." Josh said all defensively. I really shouldn't push, but… 

"I think it's great. You need the help of an experienced political assistant and you were able to find one in our group of volunteers. Having an assistant who knows the campaign ropes and is able to anticipate your professional needs; she'll be worth her weight in gold." I expound and watch him squirm some more. 

"Right. An assistant with campaign experience is exactly what I need. I was lucky to find her." He can't even make eye contact with me. How can such a great politician be such a horrible liar? 

"Josh?" We stop in our tracks for a second. "I talked to Donna, and did a little checking on her extensive campaign experience. You'll be happy to know that any help you need pounding in lawn signs or making signs for student council President; Donna will be able to provide." You are SO busted my friend. Josh gives me a look. 

"It's not what you think." 

"What do I think?" I egg him on. 

"That I hired a tall, blond, beautiful woman who has little or no experience in campaigns to be my assistant." 

"I don't know Josh. Suppose we get to South Carolina and there are absolutely no yard signs up yet. Donna could prove to be invaluable." 

"Yeah." He grins. "The thing is…I'm pretty sure she   
will be." 

************ ********* ********* ********* ********* * 

I get on the bus at 6AM the next morning and find a grinning, perky Donna Moss inside. 

"Hey, Sam." She greets me. I think she may have a little crush on me. I move to sit next to her but she blocks me apologetically. 

"Sorry, Josh needs to sit there. I have to go over my note cards on these reports he had me read and he can't read the cards himself because he gets car sick when he reads while on moving vehicles." Did I mention this woman talks a blue streak? "Josh!" she calls out to him when she spots him climbing onto the bus. "I've got the reports all summarized on the note cards and I can read them to you on our way to South Carolina." Yeah, maybe not so much the crush on me as, you know, Josh. 

"Unless I can digest the information while I'm unconscious, there will be no briefing on the bus." Josh answered crabbily. 

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Donna asked full of concern. 

"He's just grouchy in the morning." I assure her. 

"I'm NOT grouchy and it ISN'T morning. You know how I can tell it isn't morning? Because the freakin' sun isn't even up yet." C.J. who had been walking behind him onto the bus hit him upside the head with a file she was carrying. 

"Stop being so rude; or if you're incapable of that, simply shut up." She passed him in the aisle and sat directly behind Donna. "If he gives you any more lip, you just let me know. I'll take care of it." 

"Thanks!" Donna positively beams at C.J. "That is so   
nice." 

"There aren't a lot of women on this trip, Donna. We need to stick together." 

"Right." Donna affirms and Josh rolls his eyes. "It's a Sisterhood thing." 

"Exactly." C.J. returns the smile. "Idiot boy here   
doesn't understand ANYTHING about the female of the species." 

"I understand politics." Josh countered. "Since I'm up   
anyway, and my head is throbbing," he throws a dirty look at C.J. and her file folder. "Go ahead and brief me on the reports with your…God, woman, how many note cards do you have there?" 

Donna looks down a little nervously at them. "87." 

"It took you 87 note cards to summarize three reports?!" Josh asked incredulously. 

"No, these are just the note cards for the first report. See, each report has it's own folder and I keep the summary note cards for each report in their individual folder." 

"Eighty-seven? !" Josh asks again. Maybe he believes his inability to think clearly before 9 AM has affected his hearing too. 

"See, the policy bullet points are on the blue cards, and the political polling data for the policy are on the red cards. The yellow cards indicate that there has been a substantial shift in local public opinion on the issue…" 

"Holy.Mother. Of.God." Josh sighed as he let his head fall back against the bus seat. 

I give Donna a big grin to let her know she's doing fine and that this is one of those times when she should ignore him. She tentatively grins back. 

Yeah, it's going to be a long trip to South Carolina, but I have the distinct impression it's going to be a VERY entertaining trip.


	3. When Abner Met Bambi

Josh POV 

So I hired myself an assistant. I know, I know, not something unusual for the Senior Political Director of a national campaign to do. The only thing is she's not officially on staff with the campaign. I'm paying her out of my own pocket. 

Yes that is a bit insane to answer your unspoken question. Can you please shut your mouth now? 

Good, that's better. 

I'm not so much worried about the money as this weird feeling I'm getting. I'm not sure what it is, I'm not sure where it's coming from. I should explain this better. Here's how it went. 

I was standing in my office doorway watching this blond woman on my phone, reading my daytimer and discussing meeting assignments with whomever was on the other end of the phone. 

I was immediately enthralled with this woman. Her grace and her poise stopped me in my tracks. After I watched her closely, I saw her ability to multi-task is incredible. She hung up the phone and I asked, 

"Who are you?" 

"Donna Moss" 

And so began an interview of monumental proportions. As we made our way around the office, I've figured out that while she went to college, she's also had multiple majors, did not graduate and has no visible political acumen. She can keep up with me, though, at least for now. For now, that is enough. 

The whole college drop out-no political acumen point of fact led us to a series of back and forth questions which at first she swore were too personal but eventually began to answer. From my questions and her answers, I gleaned that she had left a bad relationship with a guy who was using her to support him. 

"Your boyfriend was older than you?" 

I had asked and to which I got a song and dance about how that's personal too. I mentioned she was just in my office reading my daytimer and answering my phones while hoping the entire time I wouldn't notice. I stare at her carefully and ask again, 

"Your boyfriend was older?" 

"Yes" 

"Lawyer?" 

I was certain it had to be a lawyer; it's just crafty enough for a lawyer. Made it sound like a business deal I bet. 

Bastard. 

Where was I, oh yeah she answered and it wasn't the answer I thought it would be but I quickly recovered. 

"Medical Student." 

"And the idea was that you'd drop out and pay the bills till he was done with his residency." 

"Yes" she answered me so softly; I knew it brought back horrible memories. I watched her shrink into her self and I had an overwhelming urge to hug her. 

Oh geez, enough with the looks, I *can* be sympathetic you know! 

I didn't of course. Hug her that is. 

Having hit the nail on the head we appeared in the doorway of my office. 

I called him Dr. Freeride and while she doesn't want to give in and admit I was completely right, I saw a twinkle in her eyes. I told her all about how a campaign wasn't a place to find your self confidence and she practically blew me away with the force of her return comment, 

"Why not? Why *can't* it be those things?" 

I stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. Then I spoke, 

"Because…" 

Yep, 760 verbal and I come up with `because' as my reason. Then she does it again; she gets under my skin with her answer, 

"What, is it going to interfere with my typing?" 

We argued a bit about who else is not making the trip to South Carolina tomorrow and how I couldn't carry her. Truth be told, I could carry her but I wanted to see her response, I wanted to see if the grit was there. I was pleasantly pleased when I found it was. 

"I'll pay my own way." 

"With what?" Come on, you knew I had to ask. 

"I'll sleep on the floor, I'll sell my car. Eventually you're going to put me on salary." 

Gently I said her name, for some reason inexplicable to even me, I didn't want to be another man who hurt her, 

"Donna…" 

Her response takes my breath away, 

"Look, I think I might be good at this. I think you might find me valuable." 

We stared at one another while the phone rang and she looked to me for direction. 

"Go ahead" I told her and watched her pick up the phone to answer. 

As she was speaking to the caller, something in me fell into place. I had to have her around me. I might not know the strange feeling in my gut but I knew enough to know I couldn't let her go. 

So I took my badge from around my neck and handed it to her while she was on with the caller. She took it from me and smiled a thousand watt smile I hope to see for a very long time. 

I headed off to my next meeting thinking about Donna. I wish I could have explained that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I decided that I wasn't going to pester Leo about putting her on salary just yet. I wanted him and the rest of the staff to see what she could do and then I'd talk to him. In the interim I had made the choice to call my father and have him wire some money from my trust into my checking account. It would be money well spent. 

After the meeting I made my way back to my office, calling for Donna as I went. She didn't answer, my thoughts abound, 

`Hmm. Did she leave already? I mean I've got a reputation for driving volunteers and interns away but this would even be a record for me.' 

Eventually I saw her head pop out of my office door and we had another rapid fire back and forth conversation. I got the feeling this was going to be a common occurrence with Donna. 

Back to my point, sorry I'm on a bus to South Carolina and my mind wanders. 

So… I tell her that I got her on the South Carolina trip and she can bunk with Margaret. I also told her that if I didn't see her the rest of the day that she should be at the campaign office for 6am to be on the bus. 

My meeting later that evening with the senior campaign staff led my hiring excursion to be discovered. I told Leo I was paying her out of pocket and that it would ensure my office and my things will be organized. I emphasized that Donna's presence will guarantee I won't be late to any more meetings. Leo acquiesces and dismissed us. I was grateful for the reprieve. 

That brings us to the present time. I'm sitting on the bus next to Donna. She's reading me note cards on the first of three reports I'll need to be familiar with while in South Carolina. I still say I'm not remotely awake, but her voice is calm as she explains the salient points. I can't read on a moving bus and this would have had to be done when we got to Charleston. I'd have been extremely late and quite far behind if that had happened. Donna's initiative to make the cards as well as her willingness to read the cards to me puts me ahead of the curve. She is proving to be as she said, quite valuable. 

The world outside the bus windows is waking up. Each mile the bus drives the brighter the sky becomes and the more enthusiastic Donna's voice sounds. I don't know if she's excited about Charleston or the campaign. Either way, it is infectious. I look over at her and can't help but smile. 

I remember feeling as she does now. I remember the look on her face as one of being on a journey that will take you far beyond yourself and help change the course of history. It's part of why I went into politics. I know the look on her face mirrored my own all those years ago. She's speaking softly so she won't disturb the other riders. Her voice is soft and wraps around you with warmth akin to a comforting blanket. I can feel myself drifting off to sleep. 

As my eyes slide shut Donna tells me something about the percentage of voters in the 21-34 year old demographic. She must notice my eyes have closed as I feel Donna fixing my jacket over me, her hand resting against my shoulder just a second longer than it should. I instinctively turn towards her and as I cross from awake to asleep the unfamiliar emotion that I've been wrestling with since I saw her in my office that first moment, now becomes clear. 

I'm falling in love with my assistant.


	4. When Abner Met Bambi

Donna’s POV 

“Josh? Josh? JOSH?!” 

Josh jerked sharply at the sound of my voice and I’m sure that I halfway winced. This was a side to my normally animated nearly new boss that I hadn’t seen yet. Ever since we crossed into Connecticut he’s grown increasingly quiet. In the years to come I would recognize that this was Joshua Lyman in full brood. In the here and now, he was just Josh, staring moodily out the window, watching the miles stream by, but not seeing them. 

Josh snapped his head around at me and he didn’t look happy. “What?!” 

“We’re in New Jersey,” I said. 

“And this matters to me why, Donna?” 

“According to the itinerary we’ll be stopping for the night soon and your day planner says that you have some quality time planned with the state party chairman and some of his cronies after supper.” 

Josh blinked at me as the unhappiness on his face gave way to curiosity. 

“I do?” 

I sighed. I’d been right from day one. This man may be a political wunderkind, but he needs a keeper. “Yes. Mr. McGarry said something about softening up the ground.” 

The look in his eyes said that I still didn’t have his full attention. 

“Leo said….?” he began. 

I hauled out his schedule and planted it in his lap. 

“It’s right there in black and white. “New Jersey – Chairman Tomlason – DNC on Monday the 9th..” 

His face went slack. “What did you say?” 

“I said that Leo said…” 

“Not that. The date. What was today’s date?” 

“The 9th of February.” 

Okay, now I’ve moved beyond irritated and into outright worried, because he looks like he’s seen a ghost. 

“I forgot,” he muttered. “I can’t believe that I forgot. I can’t believe that I forgot that I forgot.” 

He’s lost me. “What are you talking about, Josh?” 

He sat up abruptly and bellowed. “LEO?!” 

Leo waded down the aisle from the rear of the bus looking pissed. 

“Josh, I know that you know how to talk in a normal tone of voice. I’ve heard you. And I also know that you understand the chain of command, which means that I bellow for you, not the other way round. But aside from that, what the hell do you want?” he snapped. 

Josh was looking grief-stricken now which worried me more. 

“Do you know if there’s a synagogue where we’re stopping tonight?” he asked. 

“How the hell do I know? And what do you need one for?” 

“Today’s the day Leo, and I forgot. I can’t believe that I forgot. I light a candle for her every damn year, and this year I forgot!” 

Leo seemed to wither a bit, and then his face softened. “We’ll be in New Brunswick in about forty five minutes. I’ll ask Margaret to find out.” He rested his hand on Josh’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Then he walked away, back towards the Governor’s part of the bus. 

I’d been silent through their entire conversation, but now I spoke up. 

“Who is she Josh?” 

He stared at me for a long moment and I could feel my heart breaking a little for the sadness in his eyes. 

“My sister. She was my sister, Joanie.” 

“Your sister is…she…?” 

“She died thirty years ago when we were kids. We lived in Westport, Connecticut. My folks still do. She was babysitting me while my folks were out. We were making popcorn when there was a short on the popcorn machine. There was a fire. She made me leave to get help at the neighbor’s and she stayed to try and put it out. She didn’t get out. And I forgot her.” 

After he finished speaking he seemed like he was about to cave in on himself and my heart had finished breaking so I did the only thing that I could do. I moved closer and settled an arm on his shoulders, tugging gently to get him to lean against me. Trying to lend him some of my strength. 

“You didn’t forget you know. Not in your heart you didn’t. You’ve been different since we crossed into Connecticut. Yes, the campaign may have driven it from your mind, but it didn’t drive it from your heart. Your heart remembered. I’m sure that she understands.” 

He was stiff for a moment, and then he sighed and seemed to sag into my side. I can’t describe the feeling that it gave me, other than the fact that it felt right. Then he gave me a forlorn smile. 

“If Leo finds me a temple, would you come with me?” 

I blinked. 

“With you? I mean..isn’t it a private moment? Don’t you want…?” 

He shook his head at me. “This is the closest I can come to introducing you to her. And I want her to meet the woman who helped me get there to light her candle.” 

That feeling of rightness was growing. His eyes were nakedly honest and somehow tender in a way that I’d never seen before, not even from my unlamented former boyfriend, so I found myself nodding yes. 

So I found myself sitting beside Josh, inside Poile Zedek , watching him watch Joanie’s candle. He muttered something softly in Hebrew, after which he stood and led me outside, removing his yarmulke. Then he turned to me and really smiled for the first time all day. The change was amazing, and I hadn’t realized how much I’d missed that smile. 

“She liked you.” 

I smiled. “Oh really?” 

“Yes, really.” 

“How can you tell? Did you call dial-a-psychic before we left the hotel?” 

“I like you, so she would like you. I know.” 

My heart skipped a beat in a way that I recognized. And that feeling of rightness finally blossomed completely into what it was to become. The resulting realization caused me to panic, so I misdirected frantically. 

“What was it that you said there at the end? A prayer?” 

“The Hebrew?” 

“Yes.” 

“I was telling her goodbye for another year, and saying thank you.” 

“Thank you?” 

“I’ve always sort of imagined her as my own guardian angel, and I was thanking her for bringing you into my life.” 

With that he kissed my cheek and waved me ahead of him, and as we walked, I felt his hand settle on the small of my back, guiding my steps. The feeling of rightness surged back, stronger than ever, warming me even as it terrified me. 

I’m in trouble. 

I’m in love with Joshua Lyman.


	5. When Abner Met Bambi

~DONNA’S POV~ 

Okay. So it’s quite possible I made the biggest mistake of my life. Leaving Josh – I mean the campaign for this guy? Someone please tell me what I was thinking. I was doing well on the campaign. I was learning a lot from Josh. And he was a lot of fun. They all were. I really miss Sam and CJ. CJ was my girl. I want to be her one day. Successful, beautiful, REALLY well dressed. Hell, I even miss Toby. And right before I left, Toby “hired” himself an assistant, Ginger, who was from New Jersey, and she was a LOT of fun. She was the closest person on the campaign to my age. 

I don’t miss Mandy though. What a bitch she is! She and Josh used to date and so now she struts around like she’s got some kind of claim on him and it gives her lifetime privileges to own him. I tried to like her, but from the moment I was introduced to her, she was never nice to me. CJ says it’s because Josh introduced me as “his new assistant” and that’s when Mandy formed her obviously bad opinion of me. I don’t get it myself. 

Three weeks ago, I told Josh I was coming back home to try and work things out with David. Josh’s response was, “Let me get you drunk and talk you out of making the biggest mistake of your life.” Since I like hanging out with Josh and the others, I accepted. They all gave it their best shot. Well, not Toby. He told them all to shut up and stop trying to run my life. But I hugged them all and left anyway. 

And now Josh gets to say I told you so. 

And he will, too. It’s not like I’ve gone these three weeks without hearing from him. We’ve emailed and we’ve talked on the phone, more than occasionally. Josh and I did really well together. Six weeks I was with that campaign, and by the end of the second day he was running on time, he was up to speed on what they were meeting about, his office was clean, well, when we got back from South Carolina, I cleaned his office. I spent the entire bus ride briefing him. Though he seemed rather...shocked...by my note cards. He seemed to eventually get used to them, either that or he was just resigned to their existence and shut up about it. 

I think he was a little surprised to discover I was a food stealer. I’ll be honest with you, it wasn’t until I met Josh. See, stealing food off of someone’s plate requires a certain level of trust and comfortableness with that person. I would never steal food off of, say, Leo’s plate. I might be inclined to steal something off Sam’s plate, but I like stealing Josh’s stuff. It just seems kind of...intimate. And the fact that he doesn’t seem to mind...I don’t know. It’s something. Maybe it establishes some kind of connection. 

So, here I am, sitting in the ER of the University of Wisconsin Medical Center waiting for my so-called boyfriend to come get me. Sally Sidelman and I were driving back from Borders when someone hit us and now I’ve got a sprained ankle. Sally’s going to be here longer though; she’s up in x-ray. I should have just called my parents to get me, but I called David because...well, I don’t really know now. 

I think when I called him, two and a half hours ago, that I called him because I thought he loved me. I mean, that’s what he told me three weeks ago. He loved me and he missed me and he was really sorry about that nurse, he didn’t know what he was thinking. Hmm...I’m thinking not so much. I’m now thinking that he probably had a major utility shut off in my absence, like, you know, cable. Suddenly not getting the Playboy channel and ESPN probably makes a guy miss the girl in his life that paid for all that. 

I was discharged two and a half hours ago, and now I’m sitting in the ER waiting room for him when my cell phone rings. Yeah, I know, they told me to turn it off, and I forgot. Sue me. It’s not like anyone in the building’s life support is getting shut off now by the signal waves from my phone, they just find it annoying and disturbing to the other patients. 

I look at the caller i.d. and smile because it’s Josh. 

“Hey!” I greet quietly into the phone; maybe I can hide the fact that I’m on it. 

“Guess where I am.” he announces with great bravado. 

“Madison, Wisconsin?” I reply. 

“How’d you know that?” he asks incredulously. 

“I hid a locator chip on you when you were sleeping one night.” I quip. 

“Really? See anything you like while you were hunting for a good hiding place?” 

He’s such a freaking flirt, I swear to God. It’s amazing we got anything done with the amount of time we spent flirting. “Bantering” is what Sam calls it. 

“The Governor’s speech was pretty well advertised, Josh.” I say like he’s frustrated me already. 

“Were you going to go?” Uh, miss the chance to see him? Not likely. 

“Of course I was going to go!” I say like he should have known better. Well, actually he should have known better. “If I can get the hell out of the hospital between now and the speech tomorrow night.” 

He’s quiet for a second. “I’m sorry. Did you say get out of the hospital?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What the hell are you doing in the hospital?” 

“Car accident. I sprained my ankle. I was discharged two hours ago, and I’m waiting for my ride.” 

“You didn’t call your parents to come get you?” Yeah, I know this particular tone of his voice. He knows exactly who I’m waiting on. 

“No.” I sigh. “I called David.” Here it comes... 

“Is Madison so big that it takes two hours to get from one side to the other?” 

“No.” I admit. I mean, my opinion of the man pretty much matches Josh’s right now. 

“What hospital are you at?” 

“University of Wisconsin Medical Center.” 

“How long does it take to get there from the Sheraton?” he asks. 

“Um, I don’t know. 15 minutes.” 

“I’ll be there in ten.” he says hanging up. I stare at the phone a second in awe. I’m going to get to see Josh? Now? Well, in 10 minutes? There’s nothing I can do about this. I can’t get ready. I’m in jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt, my hair is up in a ponytail. I mean, David was going out with friends tonight, I wasn’t expecting to see him, so I didn’t take too much care with how I was dressing to run to Borders with Sally. 

I look at the clock on my cell phone. 9:48 p.m. At 9:58 p.m., I’ll be in Josh’s presence again. I have butterflies in my stomach. Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? I can’t have butterflies. Josh is my boss. Well, Josh WAS my boss. Now he’s...I don’t know what he is. He’s my Josh. Seven minutes later, David saunters into the ER. 

“Hi, Dr. Daley.” a nurse smiles at him. Yeah, he’s doing his residency here. He just walked in like he owned the friggin’ place. So now David’s here, and Josh is on his way. 

Oh, this should be good. 

“Sprained ankle, huh?” he says walking up to me. 

“Where the hell have you been?” I demand. 

“You know I was supposed to meet the guys.” he says. “I stopped to tell them I couldn’t hang around.” 

“It took you two and a half hours to tell them that?” 

“Well, I had a beer while I was telling them that.” he says shrugging. 

“A beer?” I’m queen of nursing beers and it doesn’t take me two and a half hours to get through one. 

“Well maybe it was more than one.” he smiles at me. That smile would have worked before, not tonight. The ER doors open and Josh comes in. I look down at my phone. 10:00. It took him 12 minutes. 

And he’s got CJ with him! Woo-hoo! Bonus! They head right for me. 

“Are you all right?” he demands. I nod smiling. I can’t believe he got here in 12 minutes. It’s taking every fiber of my being to keep me in this chair and NOT allow myself to propel my body at him. 

“Okay. Obviously we just can’t leave you to your own devices.” CJ jokes. She leans down and hugs me. Josh is eyeing up David. “But on the other hand, we can’t leave US to own devices either. Josh drove like an idiot to get here.” 

“I did not!” Josh exclaims. 

“You ran a red light!” CJ protests. 

“It wasn’t red when I started to go through it.” Josh gets defensive. 

“Then why the hell did I scream, Josh! That’s a red light?” CJ shoots back. 

God, I really missed these guys. These two are ALWAYS fighting. Well, actually, CJ is always fighting with all three of them. They’re constantly giving her a hard time. That’s why I wish I could go back...you know...to get CJ’s back in a fight. 

Yeah, okay. I don’t believe that either. But I think I want to get back to the fact that David had two beers while he was dawdling along on his way to get me, and Josh ran a red light in his haste to get to me. 

“Who ARE you guys?” David finally asks. How rude was that? 

“David, this is Josh and CJ.” 

“How do you know them?” he asks. 

“From the campaign.” I say. Josh’s cell phone rings. 

“It’s the governor.” he says to CJ, flipping the phone open and putting it to his ear. 

“Hi Governor.” he says. A nurse is immediately on him for being on the phone. Yeah, you guys are real observant. Nobody noticed me on the phone 13 minutes ago. 

“Sir, you can’t talk on that here.” the nurse says. Josh arches his eyebrows at her. 

“It’s the Governor of New Hampshire.” Josh says to her. “You might have heard of him. He’s running for President. I most certainly can to talk to him in here.” 

“Josh.” CJ warns and nods her head back to the doors. Josh rolls his eyes and sighs loudly, but walks outside nonetheless. 

“Are you guys volunteers, too?” David asks CJ as she sits down in the seat next to me. CJ’s eyes bug out of her head and her jaw drops. 

“CJ has a masters degree in communications from Berkeley.” I say. “She’s the campaign spokesperson. She’s on television all the time.” He shrugs again. And Josh comes in. And I know that look in David’s eyes. He’s wondering why if Josh and CJ are so important and so high up on the campaign food chain, why they’re bothering to come get little old, insignificant, assistant me. These are all things I didn’t see before. Six weeks traveling with actual adults gives you a different spin on things...that and you start using the word “spin.” 

“That was fast.” CJ notes to Josh. 

“He wanted to see how Donna was.” Josh smiles at me. 

“He confuses you with Sam, but he remembers Donna’s name?” CJ laughs, though I think that was more for David than a dig at Josh. David was pretty obvious with that condescending look he just gave me. 

“Must have been that hour you spent on the bus talking to him about national parks.” Josh smiles at me. “He says vacation’s over; time to come back to work.” 

“He thinks I’m on vacation?” I ask them. 

“We may have told him that.” CJ hedges. I can’t believe it. They left the door open for me. All I can do is smile at them. 

“All right. Well, can we get out of here, Donna, before they make me work?” David sighs. 

“We got it.” Josh says. 

“I drove all the way down here on my night off.” David says to me. 

“Yeah, well we just spent seven hours on a bus and we managed to get here in less than 15 minutes.” Josh says. Is it no wonder I’m in love with his man? 

“It’s all right, David.” I say to the guy I’m suppose to love. “I’ll go with them. You can go back to your friends.” 

“And go where?” he demands. CJ raises her eyebrows at his tone; Josh looks like he’s ready to beat him up. 

I look over at Josh and CJ. CJ nods at me; Josh smirks. “The Sheraton.” I answer. 

“So you’re leaving me again.” David concludes. I sigh. Why can’t he just go away? He probably hasn’t even stopped seeing that nurse. “For this guy?” He throws a thumb in Josh’s direction. Now both CJ AND Josh look vastly amused and turn their eyes expectantly back at me. 

“Even as only my boss he’s a better boyfriend than you are.” I shoot back. CJ now throws a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing and Josh looks...proud? 

“I HAVE heard of you, you know.” David says now turning his attention to Josh, who merely raises his eyebrows at him. He’s probably trying to figure out whether to punch David, or just cut him off at the knees. “You’ve left quite the string of women behind. Girl at every campaign stop. Isn’t that what the gossip columns say?” 

Nice try, David. Josh is probably the sweetest guy I know, but he’s a mess at relationships. He’ll tell you all about it. Josh figures out that he likes a girl, and then he has no idea what to do. He has always been so focused on his job, he doesn’t generally have the spare attention for a girlfriend, which is why he said he and Mandy didn’t work. Well, that and she’s mean to him. 

“David,” I say softly. “You should remember that you work here. If you want to cause a scene with me, it’s only going to be ugly for you. I’m going home. With them. You can think whatever you want. I don’t particularly care anymore.” 

I stand up and accidentally put too much pressure on my injured ankle. I fall right into Josh’s arms. He doesn’t immediately release me. I know the look he’s giving me. It’s dangerous. It’s one of the reasons I tried to work it out with David. He doesn’t look at me the same way he looks at CJ, or Dr. Bartlet, or Margaret. And I would imagine that I don’t look at him the way I look at Sam or Toby. I sure as hell never looked at David the way I look at Josh. 

When I look at Josh, my breath catches a little and my stomach gets butterflies. Josh is a good man, with a good soul and it’s rarely seen by others. Don’t get me wrong. I don’t have total blinders on here. Josh is probably the most egotistical person I’ve ever met. But the more I’m subjected to his ego, quite honestly, the more I think we’re going to win this election. We have to. Why? Because Josh said so. And Josh always seems to get what he wants. 

Josh and I have always been different than everyone else. We’re pretty open with each other, flirty, touchy, we have fun, he’s always teaching me stuff. Sam told me to pick his brain about politics every chance I got, and I do. And he loves to talk about it. But it’s not in a know-it-all sort of way, which is surprising given the high opinion Josh has of himself professionally. 

And he spent seven hours on a bus, and instead of trying to get some sleep, he hijacked a car and drove to the hospital in a strange city to get to me. 

I’ve never worked as someone’s assistant before, but I’m pretty sure that’s not the way bosses act. 

“You all right there, Donnatella?” he asks softly. His arms are pretty tight around me. I’d hazard a glance over to CJ to see what she thinks of this particular position, but that would entail taking my eyes off of Josh, and I have no particular interest in doing that at this second. We’re not just looking at each other, we’re communicating. He missed me, and it’s sick how much I missed him the past three weeks. And now we both know it. 

Suddenly, things are clear to me. I wrap my arms around his neck in an impulsive hug. “Take me home with you.” I say softly so only he can hear. 

TBC


	6. When Abner Met Bambi

Josh's POV: 

We get to the Sheraton and C.J. goes to the front desk to get an extra key for her room that Donna can use. Donna is having a hard time with the crutches and the short trip from the car to the lobby seems to have worn her out. 

"I'm starving. Have you eaten anything for dinner?" I ask her and she shakes her head but doesn't meet my eyes. Something happened back at the hospital. I can't quite figure out what, but something happened and suddenly it feels different between us. C.J. joins us and hands a key card to Donna which she promptly slips in her pocket. 

"Leo left a message for me to come see him when we got back." She tells us. 

"Me too?" I ask. 

"No, you're off the hook. Let me help you upstairs, Donna. Then I'll go see Leo." 

"I'll help her C.J. You go ahead and see Leo." I said as I help Donna to her feet. C.J. watches us a minute before deciding I might be up to the task of walking Donna to her room and leaving us alone. I'm holding her crutches in one hand and holding onto her with the other. She limps her way to the elevator and we slowly make our way to C.J.'s room. She expertly opens the door with the key card, a skill I haven't quite mastered yet and I help her inside. 

I help her onto the bed and put a pillow under her injured leg. I reach into the desk drawer and find the room service menu. 

"What sounds good to you?" I ask her as I peruse the menu. 

"I don't want anything." She says quietly. "You   
don't need to babysit me Josh." 

"This isn't babysitting, Donna. It's called eating.   
We've eaten together before, but it's been awhile so I'll refresh your memory. I pick a menu item, and you criticize it as being an unhealthy food choice. Then I order it anyway and when it comes, you steal half of it for yourself." She grins at my synopsis of our meal sharing habits. "Now, what are you going to order and pretend to eat while you steal my food?" 

"Do they have some pasta?" she asks. 

"Alfredo and marinara. What's your pleasure?" Okay, that might have sounded funny `cause her head just shot up to stare at me. 

"Alfredo." She replies. I break eye contact with her and have to physically turn away from her because I swear the temperature just rose by 10 degrees. 

"Yes, this is room 320. We'd like to order some room   
service…Yes, we'd like one order of fettucine alfredo, and one hamburger with french fries…well done, but when I say `well done' I really mean burnt…Right, completely black is great…and 2 bottles of water…that's it, thanks." 

I hang up the phone and see Donna shaking her head, but wait and see. Before she takes her second bite of her pasta, she'll be stealing my fries. 

I go to the mini-frig and pull out a Coke and hold my hand out. 

"What?" she asks with an innocent expression on her face. Yeah, there's that drama major coming out. 

"There's no way you left that hospital without pain meds. Hand them over. You're going to take some now so you can get some sleep." 

"I hate the pain pills, Josh. They make me all goofy." She complains, but I keep my hand out until she fishes the pills out of the suitcase she laughingly calls a purse and give them to me. I shake out two pills and watch as she swallows them with a mouthful of Coke. She brings on her pout, which both of us have already recognized means trouble for me. 

"Are you happy now?" she asks. 

"Not until I get a very burnt burger in my system." I reply and hop onto the other side of the bed and flip the TV on to CNN. "We should be getting more coverage for the Governor's speech tomorrow." 

"If you want to see more coverage, turn on the local stations." She tells me and I give her a look like she's nuts. "Seriously. The local stations are all over it and the local stations have a much bigger media share here than CNN or MSNBC." 

"What channel?" I ask her. 

"Channel's' Joshua. Even in Wisconsin, we have more than one. But the local news shows don't come on until tomorrow morning." 

"That's the problem with the local stuff; you have to wait for it." 

"Really? I though patience was one of your greatest strengths." She drawls. God, I have missed her giving me lip. C.J. does it too, I guess, but it doesn't feel the same. 

"I've improved a lot in that area while you've been   
gone." I tell her. 

"I haven't been gone THAT long." 

"It felt like it." I mutter and Donna gives me another sharp look. I summon the nerve to meet her eyes and something passes between us again like it did back at the hospital. 

"It felt like it to me too." She says in a quiet voice. I feel a magnetic pull moving me closer to her hypnotic blue eyes. The rational part of my brain is screaming that this is SO not appropriate; she's my assistant, she's at a vulnerable point in her life right now, we're working on a serious Presidential campaign. Another part of my brain is urging me to kiss her before I can draw another breath. My eyes flick down to her lips as she bites her bottom lip with her teeth and I think I moan out loud while I move infinitely closer to her mouth with mine. 

The sound of the door opening, causes both of us to jump apart like guilty teenagers caught necking in the back seat of our parent's car. C.J. storms in oblivious to the waves of energy we have to be giving off. She doesn't bat an eye at the fact we're both lying on the bed together. All of us make ourselves comfortable in one another's rooms and space, and Donna and I have taken that even further. Everyone is used to it. 

"The Governor has re-vamped his speech for tomorrow again!" she complains. "Which means, that I have to completely redo my talking points." 

"Toby must be imploding." Donna notes and I am again amazed at her acting skills. She doesn't appear rattled at all. I have to put my arms behind my head because my hands are shaking. 

"You aren't kidding." C.J. agrees. "Get out of here so I can change and get into bed." She directs me. 

"I can't! We have food coming up. You can change and get into bed. I won't look." I tease. 

"I love this campaign. Really. It's like traveling with my two brothers on a cross country car trip." Donna and I exchange amused glances. C.J. really is something. 

A knock comes at the door and I use the excuse to jump out of the bed and get our room service meal. Crisis averted…at least for tonight. 

************ ********* ********* ***** 

Josh's POV: 

We have triumphed in Michigan, now we're heading to Illinois. Sam's says if we win Illinois we're going to run the table and I think he's right. What's more, is I think we're going to win Illinois. We're really picking up momentum and as much as this excites me it also concerns me on two fronts. 

1) Jed Bartlet is still having trouble wrapping his head around the idea that he could be the next Democratic nominee for President of the United States. Believe it or not the Governor didn't get into this to win. Now that it looks like he's going to, he needs to start working with us instead of in spite of us. 

2) Donnatella Moss. Ever since the night we brought her back from the hospital things have been…weird between us. There's this electricity and I can't count the number of times I've been tempted to…test the voltage. Donna is the most interesting, intelligent, beautiful woman I've met in…as far back as I can remember, but she's also my assistant. This makes anything between us impossible; at least as long as we're working the campaign. So I'd be lying if I said a tiny part of me didn't hope this whole thing would go belly up. 

Since I am exceedingly good at my job, however, it now looks like there's no stopping Jed Bartlet from capturing the Democratic nomination; which means I have to be satisfied merely working with Donna. Is it any wonder then, that my `work hours' have become longer and longer? If I'm working, you see, I need to have my assistant working with me. Is that ingenious or what? 

I've found other ways to satisfy my need to be close to Donna. We always get connecting rooms, in order to facilitate our long work hours. We do a lot of our work on the run, or rather while we walk to various events, and I take these opportunities to keep my hand on her back. What? It's very gentlemanly. I have instituted the bus seating rule; Donna has to be seated next to me on all bus trips because I get motion sick if I try to read on the bus. Donna needs to sit next to me to read my material to me. All these individual efforts help, but it's not quite enough either. 

I know it sounds crazy that I'm in the middle of this campaign for the Presidency and I'm so pre-occupied with a woman, but that's the truth. On the bright side, once the Governor takes Illinois, it will be a big celebration for all the staff. If we're all celebrating, surely I can get away with hugging Donna, right? I can't wait for the Illinois primary…


	7. When Abner Met Bambi

Donna POV 

I can't believe the conversation I just had. The conversation that is replaying itself in my head like a broken record, 

"I need you to tell him. I can't. Please Donna, I had to tell him his sister died, I can't tell him his father, his idol, died tonight when I can't even fathom how I'm going to live my life without my husband. In the short time he heard Joshua speak about you, Noah knew Josh feels a special connection to you. He missed you terribly while you were gone. I heard the despair in his voice while you were gone. I know you'll take care of my son for me." 

How can I deny Elise Lyman her request? She buried her daughter and now has to bury her husband. So I assure her I'll tell Josh and I'll make sure he's not only taken care of but also put on a plane as fast as we can arrange it. I'm sure Leo will pull strings for Josh if he has to. That means I have to tell Leo which honestly scares me a bit. He makes me so nervous. Ok Donna stop babbling. 

I have to go tell Josh. 

Give me strength… 

************************  
Josh POV 

Donna looks like someone burst her bubble. We just won the Illinois Primary so why is she looking like this? As she gets closer to me I can see tears in her eyes. Women cry from happiness, right? I grip onto her arms and tell her, 

"And Donna, you've got to get happy, Donna, you just won the Illinois Primary, come dance with me!" 

I hear the words but I don't understand them, 

"No Josh, No Josh, Your father died." 

I think I'm glad I was holding on to her because if I hadn't been anchored to something or someone, I might have hit the floor. Instantly Donna catches the change in my breathing and she pulls me into the hallway. I lean against the wall, bending over slightly with my head down and pressing my palms into my thighs. Donna is rubbing my back and instructing me to take deep breaths. 

From my side, I hear the euphoric noises from the suite as the door opens and closes. A pair of men's shoes comes into my line of sight as I hear Sam's voice. 

"Josh?" 

I shake my head. If I don't say the words this isn't true. Sam knew my parents. My mother, she must be inconsolable. Oh my God, Leo. Leo and my father were friends, how am I going to tell Leo. 

I hear Donna tell Sam and am thankful that I don't have to because telling Leo is going to be hard enough. 

************************* 

Sam POV 

Donna just took Josh upstairs to help him pack and arrange for a flight. I get the feeling Donna wants to go with him but is holding back. I'll talk to her after I talk to the group. Josh couldn't tell them, I didn't ask him if he could or not, I could see it on his face. So I said I'd do it. 

"Everyone, a moment please?" 

It's nice to know my lawyer's voice still works, 

"While we are all celebrating a well deserved victory tonight, I've just found out one of our own has suffered a terrible loss." 

Leo knows. His face just turned pale as he did a headcount and didn't see Josh or Donna. Shit why didn't I think to tell him first? 

Oh yeah, I was in shock myself. 

"Josh's father passed away this evening and he is getting ready to head back to Connecticut for the funeral. I don't know the timeframe for his plans on returning to the campaign but I'm sure he's going to want to all of us to make certain Governor Bartlet delivers his victory speech tonight and then get ourselves out to California. I know your thoughts and prayers are with Josh and his family." 

I begin to leave assembled group of stunned campaign staffers and feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Leo and I know he's fighting tears the same way I am. We both knew Josh's parents, though Leo knew them for much longer. 

"How is he Sam? What does he need?" 

Josh told me that Leo came to him and asked him to come to New Hampshire because it was what sons do for old friends of their father's. Leo is returning the favor this time. 

"Donna is helping him pack and arranging a flight. I'll make sure a car is downstairs to get him to the airport." 

Leo nods at me, knowing everything we can do is being done. Without hesitation I add, 

"I think Donna should go with him and I'm on my way there to tell her that." 

I wait for the explosion. Everyone has seen the `tension' between the Senior Political Director and his assistant. I know its Josh's crafty mind that has gotten them adjoining rooms at each campaign stop under the guise of working late. I know it was Josh who is trying to find a way to spend as much time with Donna as possible. 

Unfortunately it's not just me that knows these things. Everyone knows about them and also knows it would be a huge scandal. Right now, I really *don't* give a damn. My friend's father just died. If he needs Donna to be his rock, I'll make sure she's there. If she's not sure if she should be there and is too afraid to ask, then I'll answer her silent questions and let her know he needs her. 

Leo looks at me thoughtfully and says, 

"Book a flight for her or tell her to book one for herself. Have her get my credit card info from Margaret and make sure he's taken care of. The girl really has nothing, Josh is paying her out of his pocket and she's not on staff yet. I told Noah I'd look out for Josh when he first came to Washington. I won't break that promise. We'll deal with any fall out from this in California." 

************************

Donna POV 

Sam told me that I'm going with Josh to Connecticut and I should book my ticket with Leo's credit card. Margaret took care of it for me so I had a minute to pack. Sam came to my room and took my stuff to the waiting car. I didn't ask Sam or Leo if I could go, but I think the relief came through in my eyes when Sam told me it would be set up for me to travel with Josh. I'm not sure what's going on with Josh and me but I can't leave him like this. I need to be there for him. Even his mother said so. 

I'm walking down the hall with Josh and getting ready to put him in the car to get to the airport. My luggage is in the trunk already and Josh's will be taken from him by the driver. 

I'm riding with him to the airport but he hasn't been told yet that I'm going. Sam said he doesn't like to be handled and he might think I was mothering him so it was decided I'll `surprise' him at the gate. 

I hate leaving his side even for a few minutes but maybe he needs some time to collect his thoughts. 

************************

Josh POV 

Donna is looking at me with her sad eyes. I hate that she's sad and it's because of me. It's not because of me but, well, you know. 

I don't want to leave her, not that this is a new thought. Right now though, I want to stay with her and be taken care of. Consciously I know I can't. I'm the proverbial man of my family now. It's my responsibility to be the son my mother needs to lean on and the man my father raised me to be. I also need to be the guy who helps get the `real thing' elected President. That's a lot even for my ego. 

Finally we're at the airport. I step from the car and I pull my backpack onto my shoulder. Donna comes around, having exited the car as well. She rubs my forearm and smiles at me. I can't muster it to smile back. 

"I should go. Take care of things while I'm gone and I'll see you in California." 

***************************

Donna POV 

"Everything will be fine Josh. Just take care of yourself and your mom. Give her all our love." 

Is it out of line for me to hug my boss? Seriously, he just lost his father. What the hell, I reach out my arms and fold Josh into me. Not so surprisingly he wraps his arms around me, tucks his face into the side of my neck and holds on tight. 

Yeah, one day we're going to have to talk about this. Not today, but one day. 

*************************** 

Josh POV 

God she feels good in my arms. It's not the victory hug I had been imagining but her comforting me, it's just what I need. Donna runs her hand up through my hair and I feel myself melt into her. 

"I have to go." I say reluctantly as I pull back, releasing Donna as I do. She cups my face with her hand and I feel her strength and her compassion. I take from it what I can before I turn to go. I can't let her see me cry, I can't break like that in front of her. 

One day Donnatella. One day we're going to talk and fix this. Not today, but one day. 

For now, I have to go bury my father. 

********************** 

Donna POV 

He's walking away from me and as soon as he's out of sight, I ask the driver for my bag. I enter the terminal, check in and begin to pull my suitcase behind me. I approach the gate without being noticed as Josh has his back to me while he watches the TV coverage of the primary. 

Suddenly I am very aware of many men in black suits and I grow a bit alarmed until I look over and see the Governor and Leo walking in with what looks like half of the secret service. I don't know if I'll ever get used to that kind of protection. If Josh has his way though, the Governor will be elected and Secret Service will be part of our daily lives. 

I watch as Josh suddenly realizes the agents are securing the area. Seeing the Governor approach Josh, I get a bit of a giggle as I watch Josh jump up. The Governor calmly sits and motions for Josh to sit with him. They are talking and while I can't hear what is being said, I can see why Josh wants this man to be President. He is caring and compassionate and found a way to make Josh laugh. In the time he's sitting with Josh I can see some of the tension ease and it feels like they are reminiscing even though the Governor didn't know Noah Lyman personally. 

******************** 

Josh POV 

The Governor is sitting in the airport talking to me about my father. A man he never knew and yet it feels like he knew him forever. This man sitting with me *needs* to be President. 

"Delta Airlines flight 175 to Kennedy International now boarding." 

The loud speaker tells me it's time to go home. I stand and the Governor does as well. I find it laughable that he's not worried about the victory speech or getting to California. Then he really shocks me… 

***********************

Governor Bartlet POV 

"You want me to go with you?" 

I ask him and I mean it. He looks a bit stunned at my suggestion. I pat my pockets down I could go if I could just find my wallet… 

"I could get a ticket and come with you…" 

We go back and forth for a moment about my having to go give a victory speech and I acquiesce telling him they are calling his flight. He walks away from me but turns back briefly. With as much parental feeling and strength as I can infuse in a single look, I nod at him. 

God Speed Joshua. God Speed. 

**********************

Donna POV 

I watch as Josh walks towards me and away from the Governor. Josh turns back for a second and the Governor nods at him to continue. When he's back on his way to me, I casually step into his line of sight so he knows I'm there. He stops and his jaw drops. Over his shoulder I see the Governor and Leo watching the scene and they both laugh as they realize Josh has seen me. They each smile at me. Leo tips his heads to signal us to get moving, the Governor just nods again. 

"Our flight is boarding Josh. Let's go." 

When he doesn't continue to come to me, I do the whole `mountain and Mohammed' thing. Taking him by the elbow, we continue to the gate where I hand the attendant our boarding passes. Once she's done what she needs to with the paperwork, she tells us to have a good flight and allows us to walk the jetway. We cross over the threshold between the jetway and the plane, find our seats and settle in for the trip. He looks worn out and I hope he'll sleep on the flight. 

**********************

Josh POV 

She calmly stepped out from behind a pole. How is that possible? I know she doesn't have much if any money. I know what I pay her since we haven't put her on staff yet. That was all going to change tonight when we won Illinois. I guess it still will change but it was going to be part of our celebration. Where was I? Oh yeah… 

Someone paid for her to come home with me. Seriously, it has Sam written all over it. But how did he get Leo and everyone to go along with the idea? This could be a massive scandal. 

I'm sitting next to her, suddenly so exhausted. My eyes are burning from unshed tears. The plane taxis to the runway and as we take off, I feel her reach for my hand. Thinking she's afraid of airplanes, I hold her hand tightly, rubbing my thumb in soothing circles. When we are airborne and the seatbelt sign shuts off, the need to sleep is overwhelming. 

Without fully realizing it I let my head drop to Donna's shoulder. I can feel her rest her cheek on my head and smile. I know when we land my mother will be there and will need my complete attention. I had to live without my sister for all these years and it was hell. Now not to have my father, just when I need him the most is unimaginable. 

***********************

Donna POV 

His head rests against my shoulder and I take a moment to drop mine to his, gently resting the side of my face against the crown of his head. I smile as I hear him sigh and give in to the exhaustion. 

I don't exactly know how to help him, but I'm hoping it helps to just have someone here. 

***************************

Josh POV 

There is a strong, beautiful woman sitting next to me and holding my hand. Just to have her here means so much. More than it should probably mean since I'm her boss and she's my assistant. For now I can't deal with all of the politics. 

I don't know how to bury my father. I don't know how to be the son my mother is going to desperately need. I don't know how to be the adult when inside I'm still the scared little boy whose big sister yelled at him to run out of the house while she died in a fire from a popcorn maker. I don't know how to get through this on my own. 

As I hold Donna's hand a little tighter and allow myself to drift off, my final thought is, thankfully, I don't have to. 

TBC...


	8. When Abner Met Bambi

Donna’s POV 

I’m worried, but not too much. Josh was quiet and withdrawn the entire flight to New York. He talked if I asked him a direct question, but he made the answers as short as possible. And if it looked like he’d have to commit his mental resources to having a full-blown conversation, he’d ask if we could talk about it, whatever the topic was, later. Then he’d resume brooding. I thought I’d seen him in brood mode before with the Joanie thing, but that had nothing on this. 

Our flight dropped us at JFK International where we rented a car for the drive up to Westport. It was overcast when we landed and when we left JFK to hit I-95 headed north; we did so in the middle of a steady rain. Thinking back on my own scattered memories of funerals and mourning, while I was growing up, it always seemed like rain or cloudy skies were involved one way or another. If I were the cynical type I’d say it was fate taking one last shot at the bereaved, but I’m not that lacking in faith. I prefer to see it as nature mourning your loss with you. Having someone by your side can make all the difference….even if it’s an imaginary someone. But real is better. That’s why I came. Taking my eyes off the road for a moment I glance over at Josh in the passenger seat. He hasn’t spoken since we left New York, and the silence is beginning to wear. 

“Josh, do you mind if I turn on the radio?” 

The response was a noncommittal grunt, but as my hand reached for the knob, he finally stirred. 

“Can we listen to NPR? I want to see what the talking heads are saying about the Governor.” 

“No.” 

Josh turned his head to glare at me. “What?” 

Well, I *did* want him to talk. “That’s not what you need right now,” I answered. 

His glare amped up a notch. “What makes *you* such an expert on my needs, or gives you the right to determine what they should be?” 

Okay, that hurt. I know what he’s doing there, but it still hurt. I pulled my hand back from the radio and resumed driving as silence settled again in the car. It’s worth noting that Josh didn’t reach for the radio either. 

The quiet only lasts a few minutes before I hear Josh clear his throat and say, “I’m sorry.” 

I took a deep breath and let it out, expelling the tension of a few moments past. “It’s okay Josh, you’re facing a lot of stress at the moment.” 

He shook his head. “That’s no excuse for talking to you like that.” He looked away out the window at the falling rain. “If my dad heard me…..” 

I sighed. I understood. Josh loved his father. He’d rather die than disappoint him, especially now. 

He drew a shaky breath and added, “I’d love some music if you can find something quiet and soothing.” 

I punched the power button and the muted strains of Country and Western music filled the car. I hit scan and it began to run through the dial. Nothing sounded appealing until we got to the lower end of the dial, in Public Radio territory. The gentle sound of classical chamber music came and Josh sat up abruptly. 

“That, that right there,” he said. “Please.” 

The search had already moved on before I could pause it, but I tuned backwards quickly and found the station. Pachebel’s Canon crooned over the airwaves. Josh sighed and settled back to listen and resumed his vigil, brooding at the rain. Everything was fine for a while until some Vivaldi wound down and the open notes of what I recognized as Schubert began. 

I heard Josh draw a ragged breath and vent something that sounded like a sob. Concerned I reached for the mute button, but Josh’s hand intercepted mine. 

“No, leave it. Please.” 

He didn’t relinquish my hand, but held on tightly as our hands settled on the seat between us, while the soaring descant of “Ave Maria” played out. 

We didn’t speak again, all the way to Westport. But it didn’t matter, because Josh didn’t let go of my hand either. We may not have been talking, but we were absolutely communicating on a far more fundamental level than mere words. He was saying “I need you”, and I was acknowledging his need. He was saying “Thank you” and I was saying "You’re welcome”. 

This is why I came. 

*************************

Elise Lyman’s POV 

I hadn’t expected anyone to come home with Josh. Both Leo and Samuel are busy trying to put a good man in the White House. Truth be told, as sudden as Noah’s death was, I’d had months to steel myself to the possibility of it. If I hadn’t, then Josh could probably have walked in the door with Carmen Miranda on his arm and I wouldn’t have noticed. 

Donna’s presence was a bright spot in a sea of endless gloom. Both Noah and I had spoken to her on the phone and he’d remarked more than once on his son’s firecracker of an assistant. At first we called her as our conduit to Josh, but eventually we would call her for her own sake, simply to talk. Noah had even gone so far as to demand that Joshua email him a picture of her. Trust my son to pick an unflattering moment to snap a picture, when the poor girl was fast asleep on some anonymous couch at a nameless campaign stop. All the same, that picture and a few other shots from the campaign were on my husband’s desk right up to the day that he died. It was his way of being a part of his son’s life. 

However I think that he had other reasons as well. When Josh told us that Donna had left the campaign, Noah was quite surly for days. When she returned, his mood brightened. I suspect that he suspected the same thing that I suspected…and still do suspect. But that’s a subject for another time. Now is the time to say good-bye to my Noah. 

Relatives gather form all four points of the compass, and when it started to become too much Donna stood in for me as hostess with remarkable grace. She answered the phone, organized the kitchen for the food that kept arriving, dealt with incoming relatives, and kept an eye on my son without noticeable strain. All the while, being there for both Josh and I when we needed her compassion. 

The funeral was over quickly, as Jewish funerals should be, followed by shiva, which was more heavily attended. I never would have made it through either one without Donna. In retrospect its funny how many people mistook her for Josh’s girl friend, and at least one distaff aunt was cross with me for not letting the family know when Josh had gotten married. I never disabused anyone of those notions, because I found them in line with my own hopes for a future without my husband. 

Their first night home, Donna had mentioned some foolishness about finding a hotel room. I put a stop to that quickly by putting her in the bedroom across the hall from Josh’s old room. Even though my Joanie had never lived in this house, some part of my heart thought of that room as "Joanie’s”. It was decorated in her favorite colors, and many of the things in it were hers. It was, in all respects my daughter’s room Which made it feel like the right place for Donna. 

As the week wore on I was beginning to function again, which was good because my suspicions matured into certainty when I went to check on Josh during the fourth night… 

************************

Donna’s POV 

I love Elise Lyman and I would do anything for her. I couldn’t thank her enough for the room. A hotel room in Westport for a week would have bankrupted me, and I couldn’t possibly have asked Josh to help pay for me either. As I had unpacked my bag and hung our garment carrier to the closet that first night, I was not only increasingly glad that I’d packed for both Josh and I; and that I’d packed heavier for myself than for him. It was going to be a long week. 

During the day everything went pretty smoothly as I helped Elise cope through those first days, all the while keeping an eye on my somber and taciturn boss and friend. But the nights were another matter. 

It wasn’t until the second night there that I became aware of just how good Josh was at hiding things. I’d awakened at 2:00 in the morning for no reason that I could recall. After I lay there for a moment trying to figure out why I was awake, I wrote it off to sleeping in a strange place and rolled over to try and recapture my slumber. The attempt was short lived when I heard Josh’s voice across the hall, rising and falling as if he were talking to someone. 

I got out of bed and slipped into the hall to listen. Yes, he was definitely talking to someone. Then his words changed to groans, only to end abruptly with a muffled shout. I knocked softly on the door. Josh? Joshua? Are you okay.” 

There was a brief pause then I heard him speak. 

“Come on in.” 

When I got into the room I looked around and discovered that we were quiet alone. 

“I’m sorry to bother you Josh, but I heard you talking to someone.” 

He used the heel of his hand to scrub at his tired eyes. “I was”, he responded. It was just a nightmare though. 

“About what?” I asked. That hollow haunted look on his face caused me to wonder just how much sleep he was getting 

He shook his head. “It’s doesn’t matter, it’s over now. I’m sorry if I woke you Donna. Go on back to bed. You need your sleep as much as, or more than, as I do.” He dropped sleepily back onto his pillow as his need for sleep reclaimed him. 

“Good night Josh.” 

“Dnigh…” was all the response that I got. Standing there looking at him I was struck by how sweet and untroubled he looked asleep, which amounted to an almost 180 degrees in opposition from his usual bombast and cocky self-assurance when he was awake. I stared a moment longer, and then returned to my room where I started to settle back into bed. I didn’t even have time to stretch-out and relax before the sound of Josh’s voice came again…. 

I got out of bed hastily and slipped back into his room where my heart abruptly broke as I listened to the one-sided narrative of Josh’s dream. He was begging. Pleading with Joanie and his father. He was begging them not to leave. His voice sounded younger and so very lost that tears began to prick my eyes. He began to moan again which I took to mean that things were getting bad for him. Impulsively I reached out to him. To this day I can’t say whether I meant to wake him, or just to touch him to reassure him. Ii doesn’t matter. The moment that my hand met his, he flinched in his sleep. At first I thought that he’d woken, but his eyes remained closed. I held his hand, stroking the back gently with my thumb as my feelings for him welled up and I used my other hand to gently stroke his hair. That seemed to quiet him further. After a few moments he was deeply asleep and untroubled, so I thought that it was time to get back to my own bed. 

Things didn’t quite work out that way, because as soon as I released his hand he began to shift restlessly. As if he was searching for something. I knew what he was searching for. He was searching for me and his restlessness was increasing by the moment.. This couldn’t go on, or by the end of the week Josh would be a wreck. For more reasons than one I couldn’t let that happen, but I couldn’t sit here with him all night either. 

Making a snap decision, I rounded the bed and lifted the covers, slipping under them. Moving closer to Josh I reached out to stroke his shoulder gently as I spooned up behind him, wrapping him in my arms. He quieted at once. 

“Sleep tight, Joshua.” I whispered to him as I placed a single chaste kiss on his shoulder and settled down to sleep myself. 

Thank God I’ve always had a built in alarm clock in my head. If I decide to wake up at a certain time and set my mind to it before sleeping, I’ll be up on time the next morning, plus or minus a few minutes…and I had to be in my own bed before Josh and his mother woke up. They didn’t need this sort of complication right now. And by this sort of complication I don’t necessarily mean being in Josh’s bed. I mean where being in Josh’s bed could take us. 

Josh slept well the rest of the night and, come to that, so did I. My internal alarm worked like a charm and I was back in my own bed by sunrise. That became our routine, I’d wait for him to fall asleep then I go to him. By mid-week Josh’s haggard look began to lift. He was still grieving, but he was no longer grieving on the ragged edge of collapse. 

Elise looked better too. At least she started to smile a bit whenever I talked to her. She even managed a full-blown smirk on our last night there when Josh asked what fabric-softener she was using, because his bed smelled wonderful. Thank God for my acting classes during my brief college career or my blush would have given the show away. Note to self. The man has an acute sense of smell. So shower off any scent *before* going to bed. 

It turned out that that was a uniquely useless piece of self-advice. That night Josh slept without my help. He seemed to do okay, but dear god help me I did miss the solid feel of him when I went to bed. But it frightened me as well, because I didn’t think I could hide my feelings from him for much longer. 

When the day came for us to leave and rejoin the campaign I don’t think that either of us were very crazy about the idea, but duty called and we had a job to. The bags were in the car and Josh was giving his mother one last hug and kiss. I don’t think that he would have left at all if one of his mother’s cousins hadn’t agreed to move in for a month or so to keep his mom from getting lonely. Josh stepped back and Elise beckoned me into her embrace. We hugged each other tightly. I felt like I was leaving home all over again. I sniffled, then she sniffled, then we both sniffled, and the next thing you know we were both crying. Being unable to handle crying women, Josh retreated to the car. After a good therapeutic cry Elise and I blew our noses and hugged one more time. Then she lowered the boom. 

“Donna dear, there is one question that I need to ask you.” 

“What is it Elise?” 

“What perfume do you wear?” 

I must have looked puzzled because her smirk was fully in evidence. 

“I need to try and find a fabric softener to match it. It might just lure him home more often. Either that or you’ll need to share his bed whenever he’s here; which, come to think of it, might lure him home even more often, provided you only do that when he’s here.” 

I know damn well that I must have looked mortified as I tried to explain, but she shushed me. 

“Oh Donna, I started this week unable to see my future. I didn’t feel like I had a life left worth living. I knew in my head that that was nonsense, but my heart didn’t agree. Then the fourth night that you were here I was restless and I went to check on him. And I found you there guarding his sleep. Suddenly the future wasn’t quite so bleak. Thank you for being here for us both.” 

She kissed me on the cheek then she hugged me one more time and whispered. 

“And I want you to know that whatever happens, or doesn’t happen, you’ll always be welcome here.” 

Then she let me go. 

When Josh and I drove away she was still standing there waving good-bye and I felt better than I had since I’d left home the first time. 

I glanced at Josh and smiled furtively. Suddenly the future didn’t look so bleak to me either. 

TBC...


	9. When Abner Met Bambi

~JOSH’S POV~ 

Damn, I’m tired. I’m tired as hell, but all is right in my world because Donnatella Moss is sitting here with me on the bus. We’re in the back row. She recently claimed it as our territory. She said there’s more room back here to work. She was, of course, right. There’s more room to spread out when we’re working, and more room to spread out when we’re not. We’re heading to the convention. You can feel the tension on this bus. It’s nearly suffocating. Toby and I have pretty much been basketcases all week. I’ve lost count how many speeches he and Sam have written at this point. There’s a speech for every scenario at this point, I think. 

Donna’s sitting with her back up against the window, and I’m sitting with mine up against the bathroom. 

She twisted her ankle right before we got on the bus, the same one she injured a few weeks ago. The bus was parked in a field, and I guess there was a hole someplace, and so now it’s sore. So she propped her injured ankle up on the seat when we got on the bus. About half an hour ago, we hit a big bump and she winced as her ankle bounced off the seat. I’ve been rubbing it for her ever since. A couple of minutes ago, it occurred to me that it might look a little suspicious to others. I mean, Leo doesn’t rub Margaret’s injured appendages. 

Oh wait...ick...now I’m stuck with that mental image. 

I’ve got my head leaning up against the seat as I’m looking at her. We’ve been chatting away for the last two hours, and it’s just occurred to me that I haven’t been this happy in the presence of a woman for ages. Donna was right. Even as boss and assistant, we’re a better boyfriend and girlfriend to each other than our past exes ever were. That’s not lost on me. 

We’re having a perfectly pleasant conversation and she’s getting quite the ankle massage when Mandy comes back. I try to think back over the events of the day to determine what I might be being punished for right now. 

“Oh how sweet, Joshua. You have your playmate back.” 

Mandy always has a way of talking to me like I’m a child. I don’t know why she thinks I’d find that attractive. Maybe I’m not supposed to. But women like Mandy like to be in control. I promise you this now. No woman will EVER control me. I refuse to be that whipped guy. Everyone knows one. I won’t be him. 

“Donna’s been back for a while now.” I reply with a glance in Donna’s direction. She’s found something fascinating in the pattern of the seat fabric. 

“Well, I’ve been away for a while.” 

“Well, thank GOD you’re back in time for the convention.” I snark and Mandy ignores it. 

“I’m really sorry about your father, Josh.” she says. I HATE when she pulls crap like this. She gets all nasty to me, and then throws in something that makes me think she cares. Moments like this is why I went out with her for as long as I did. But don’t worry, she’ll get back to being nasty in a minute. 

“Thanks.” 

“This is quite the fetching picture.” Mandy notes looking pointedly at Donna’s ankle where my hands have not ceased their massaging. See? What did I tell you? Once the sheep’s clothing is shed, it’s hard for the wolf to hide. 

“Was there something you actually needed, Mandy?” I ask. 

“It can wait until we’re alone.” she shrugs. What the hell? And where did Donna’s foot go? She’s drawn her legs up tightly to her chest. I look from her up to Mandy, Mandy’s looking at Donna with quite the condescending stare. It should be noted that Mandy and I broke up before Donna joined the campaign. But Mandy has never failed to say or do something to try to give Donna a different impression. 

“Well, you can tell me now, or you can tell me tomorrow. But when WE get back to the hotel, we’re just crashing.” I reply with a little wave of my hand between me and Donna. 

Take that, Mandy. And yes, I’m aware that I just made it sound like Donna and I would be crashing together. I meant to do that. Now Mandy can know what it’s like to wonder about what’s really going on. Mandy looks a little taken aback by that comment. Good. 

“Well then, I guess this conversation is over.” she says dryly. 

“You should go now before someone drops a house on you.” I say. 

“That was uncalled for.” she snaps. 

“No. I don’t think it was.” I reply. What? Did you think it was mean? A glance over in Donna’s directions tells me that SHE didn’t think it was mean. I was looking out for Mandy there. I would imagine that a house falling on someone would hurt. 

She turns around and starts to huff away, but that’s not easy to do on a moving bus. We take a particularly quick curve and she loses her footing and falls into the armrest of the seat next to her. Ouch. That’ll leave a big, ugly bruise. 

I look back at Donna, who is now looking everywhere but me. Mandy has successfully unnerved her. “You do remember that part of your job is to shield me from people who want too much of my time, right?” I say. She nods and looks away. “So, any time at all with Mandy would be too much of my time. If I find myself in the unfortunate situation to be alone with her, I’m considering it a direct dereliction of your duties.” 

“Is that a fact?” she challenges, but she’s got a hint of a smile now. 

“That is a fact.” 

She smiles at me and I know I’m grinning back like an idiot. I can’t help it. She’s got a great smile. And the effect it’s got on me is like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. Every time she smiles at me, she stops my heart. She can get me to cave on something pretty easily when she smiles at me. It’s dangerous. 

“Now I’ll remember what to do when I think you’re in need of a punishment.” she snarks. 

“I can think of other forms of punishment.” I shoot back. 

“Pervert.” 

“I’ll have you know, Donnatella, that I wasn’t thinking that way.” 

“Liar.” 

Okay, so I was. Come on. Donna’s sitting there talking about punishment. How the hell was I NOT going to think like that? But she apparently doesn’t really care, because guess who’s ankle is back in my lap. 

“So.” she says. 

“So.” 

“What’s the convention going to be like?” 

“Utter chaos.” 

“Really?” her eyes go wide and I nod. “Like how?” 

“Like me, Toby, and Leo spending three days in a constant state of nutty.” I reply. “Three days of no sleep, next to nothing to eat, and constantly trying to peel us off the ceiling.” 

What? I’m not being dramatic. It’s true. 

“Well,” she says. “I think we both know I’m not going to let THAT fly.” 

“You’re not going to be able to stop it.” I smirk. 

“Wanna make a bet?” she challenges. 

“Yeah.” 

“Done.” 

“Wait.” I say. “What are we betting on?” 

“That I get you to eat, sleep, and calm down during the convention.” she announces boldly. 

“Yeah, all right. Good luck with that.” 

“You’ll see.” She says softly. She gives me that slow, lazy smile of hers that usually ends up with me saying something outrageously complimentary. 

“Well, I guess if anyone can do it, you can.” See what I mean? What the hell was that? “Are you about done conquering my life yet?” 

“Almost. Do you think we’re going to win?” 

“I do.” 

“I thought we were the long shot. I thought we had a lowest delegate count.” she says. 

“We do.” I assure. “But we’ve got secret weapons.” 

“Really? Like what?” she challenges. 

“We’ve got an actual candidate with a vision, Donna. The Governor’s going to stand up at that podium to address the convention the first time, and Toby and Sam are going to put his vision into words that are going to blow the doors off the place.” 

She smiles at me again and I can feel the outrageous compliment brewing again. 

“What are the other weapons?” 

“You.” See, there it is. She loses her smile a bit and cocks her head to the side. It’s adorable really. “If you win our bet and actually keep me calm and focused, I’ll hit that convention so hard the delegates’ heads will spin.” 

She smiles bigger and holds my gaze. We had these moments a lot before she left, and one or two over the phone while she was gone, and a bunch after she came back, and I lost count of how many we had in Connecticut. I tried not to think about it. I tried not to miss her as much as I did when she was gone. I tried to tell myself that it was because she actually DID turn out to be a valuable assistant, but ultimately I realized it was also because she turned out to be a valuable friend. She gets me. I don’t know how in such a short amount of time, but she does. And she reads me well. She knows when to push and when not to. She knows when to joke and when not to. She knows when I’m about to unspool. 

The almost kiss we had the night she came back to the campaign spawned many, many dreams, which were only compounded by her coming home with me when my father died. What assistant on the planet does stuff like this? I’ve gotten an awful lot of looks since then. And my mother....forget about it. She’s been relentless. I’ve haven’t brought a woman home to meet them, since....um, I can’t remember who the last person was that I brought home. It was probably high school, quite honestly. In my defense, *I* didn’t bring Donna home with me, she brought herself. But that was only because I couldn’t ask her myself. 

Donna says that there’s a reason people come into our lives. There’s something we can learn from everyone. I thought she was nuts at first, young, not yet jaded by the way the world really is. But when she stepped in front of me before I boarded the plane and she had a suitcase with her, damn if I didn’t think she was right. The exact reason she’s come into my life, I don’t know, but I’m glad she is. Maybe it’s yet to be revealed. But she HAS taught me something. She’s taught me that it’s okay to have compassion for others and show it. It’s okay to cry for someone you hardly knew, for no other reason than someone you care about loved them. 

I try not to think about this connection we have. It’s really weird. I’ve never felt this way with anyone. Ever. In my life. I try not to think about it. But pretty soon, I’m not sure I’m going to be able to think about anything else. 

*****************************

My cell phone rings as soon as I get into my room at the hotel. I’m supposed to share with Sam, but he hasn’t made his way up here yet. I automatically check that the room has a door that connects to the one next to us, which is Donna’s, and unfortunately, CJ’s. I look at the caller i.d. on my phone. It’s my mother. 

“Hi, mom. What’s up?” I greet. 

“How are you, Joshua?” my mother asks. 

“Good. How are you?” 

“Oh, I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“I don’t know.” I reply. “This is not usually a normal phone time for us.” I usually talk to my mom Thursdays and Sunday nights. I don’t know why those days. She seems to have picked them. 

“Oh. Is it a bad time?” 

“No. I just got to the hotel.” 

“How’s Donna?” My mother loves Donna. I doubt that surprises you. 

“She’s good.” 

“Things are going well with you guys?” 

“What does THAT mean?” 

“Work.” 

Okay. Maybe I was a little defensive there. 

“Yeah.” 

There’s a pause on the other end of the line. There was a purpose for this call that she’s not bringing to light yet. 

“Mom, what’s wrong? Something’s wrong.” 

“Nothing, honey. I’m just...bored.” she says. 

“Bored?” 

“I find myself with nothing to do.” 

“Watch t.v.” 

“There’s nothing on.” 

“Are you reading any books?” 

“Yeah, but it’s hard to get into it. It’s too quiet.” 

Oh, I see. She misses my dad. 

“Well, what happened to cousin Muriel? Did she leave?” 

“Yeah.” my mom sighs. “She left a few days ago.” 

Sam chooses that moment to enter the room, and I see Donna wandering along behind him. 

“Want me to yell at you for a little while, mom?” I smirk and sit down on the bed, then lay back on the pillows. I hear Sam whisper that he’s going down to dinner, but Donna lingers behind. As soon as she heard me say ‘mom’, I figured she would. She likes my mom as much as my mom likes her. It’s scary, I tell you. 

“Your father didn’t ‘yell’ at me, Joshua.” she counters defensively. 

“No, but he bellowed for you around the house.” I retort. Donna laughs. She’s drawing comparisons, I think. 

“Who’s there?” my mom asks. 

“Donna just came in. I think she wants to go get dinner.” 

“Oh honey,” My mom says. “I don’t want to keep you from eating.” 

“Donna will never let that happen.” I reply immediately before I have a chance to bite it back. 

“Really? And why is that, Joshua? It’s not as if it’s her job to keep you fed.” 

“I don’t know. You’ll have to ask her.” 

Donna picks up the room service menu, gives it a little wave, and drops it on my chest. She wants me to pick out what I want to eat. “I’m going to go get drinks.” she whispers before disappearing out of the room. Eating together seems to be a thing with us. She could go down with everybody else, but she’s staying here with me. Funny thing is, if she were on the phone with her parents right now, I’d wait around for her, too. It’s weird. 

“Maybe I will.” my mom challenges. 

“Well, you can’t now. She just went to go find us drinks. She’s going to order room service.” Not that I think this will hold my mother at bay long. I know my mom calls sometimes specifically to talk to Donna. 

“They won’t bring you drinks?” 

“She’s probably looking for beer.” 

“Ah.” my mother says. “But she’s not there now?” 

“No.” Here it comes, the latest round in what I’ve come to know as “the Donna talk.” 

“I was surprised when you brought her home with you for your father’s funeral.” 

“We’re close, mom. She makes me laugh. And she brought herself home with me. It was a conspiracy between her, Sam, and Leo.” 

“Assign her to someone else.” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because you’ll never get past the boss thing on your own.” 

“I can’t assign her to someone else.” 

“Why?” 

“Mom.” I say again. “Okay. If I do that, I can’t ensure her a place in the new administration. If she stays with me, I can push for her to stay with me at the White House. She doesn’t have a college degree, but she’s incredibly intelligent and she’ll be able to handle the job as my assistant with her eyes closed. A job, by the way, that’s going to come with a lot of respect in that town. She’ll be interacting with Senators and Congressmen on a daily basis. It’ll open a lot more doors for her; some random secretarial job in human resources will not. All that will do is pay the rent.” 

“Oh, Josh.” my mother says softly. “If you love her so much, assign her to someone else and marry her.” 

WHOA!! 

“Mom!” I yelp. 

“You should have heard yourself right then. You’re giving up your happiness with her to make sure she’s taken care of. That’s the most romantic thing I ever heard of in my life. You don’t think she’ll be taken care of as your wife?” 

“Okay. Why I’m about to indulge in this conversation, I have no idea, but you’re not to read anything into this. This is purely hypothetical.” 

“Whatever you say, dear.” I can see the grin on my mother’s face from here. 

“I’m going to be working 14 hour days at the White House, when would I see ANY wife? That’s first of all. Secondly, we’ve known each other for, like, four months. You don’t think that’s moving a little fast?” 

“Not if it’s right, which it is.” 

“You know what else makes it right, mom? If the woman feels the same way.” Well, that was just stupid to say to my mother. I just confirmed for her that I have feelings for Donna that are more than friendship. THAT was a bad move. 

“She does.” My mother instantly replied. 

“How the hell do you know?” 

“I talk to her.” 

“And she actually TOLD you this?” 

“No.” 

“Then how do you know?” 

“A mother knows.” 

“Nice try, Kreskin.” 

“It’s true. She uses the same tone of voice to talk about you that I do.” 

“That’s actually creepy.” 

“No, it’s love.” 

“Don’t say that word.” I say as Donna reenters the room carrying multiple bottles of beer. I didn’t hear the door open. I wonder how much of this conversation she’s heard. She doesn’t look any different, so maybe none of it. I point out to her what I want on the menu, she puts an open beer next to me on the table, and she picks up the hotel phone. 

“She’s back?” my mom says when she hears Donna in the background. 

“Yeah.” 

“I guess this conversation is over.” 

“That part of it anyway.” 

“I should let you go, dear.” Yeah, because that wasn’t too obvious or anything. 

“Kay.” 

“Say hello to Donna for me.” 

“I will.” 

“Night, Joshua.” 

“Night, mom.” 

I snap my phone shut and look up at Donna as she hangs up the phone. “Remind me to call my mom sometime tomorrow.” 

“Sure. Everything okay?” 

“She’s lonely.” Donna nods and drops down next to me on the bed. “She says hi.” 

“Your mom’s so nice, Josh. Let me talk to her for a few minutes when you call her tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” I sigh, because I’m an idiot and a glutton for punishment. 

We lay there for a moment not speaking. What the hell am I doing in a bed with Donna? Yeah, okay, so this is a campaign, and things are...a little less strict. Of course, we’re fully clothed, and laying on top of the covers, so really all we’re doing is laying here on the same bed. But last time we ended up lying on the same bed... 

I chuckle as a thought occurs to me. 

“What?” Donna asks. 

“Our absence at dinner is going to make Mandy freak.” 

“That’s YOUR fault, Josh.” Donna replies, but after a second she laughs at the thought, too. 

“I can’t help it; she had it coming.” I defend. 

“You’re really egging her on, you know.” she replies. “She could open her big mouth down there about what you said, and with us missing, it could raise some speculation.” 

“I don’t care.” I say. 

“You should.” 

“Well, I don’t. There are worse things I can be accused of than getting it on with a beautiful woman.” 

She pauses for a second. I think I said too much. My mouth doesn’t always consult my brain before speaking. 

“Not in politics.” she says softly. I turn my head to look at her. She must have turned her head on that last line there, because we are now nose-to-nose and the air around us is charged with energy. “Politics is perception.” 

“Politics is leading.” 

“Which you can’t do if you’re involved in a scandal.” 

I smile at her. “I don’t have enough clout to be involved in a scandal.” 

“You will when we get to the White House.” 

“I don’t care.” I say again. We haven’t broken eye contact yet. Donna and I are about how we communicate without words. Our mouths say things because they have to. Our eyes don’t have to lie. And hers aren’t. My mom was right, she does feel the same way. 

Mandy was my last actual girlfriend. She didn’t look at me the way Donna looks at me. Before Mandy, it was years of a couple of dates here and there; one night stands, that kind of thing. I don’t know what to do in relationships. I’m a workaholic. I don’t have time for a relationship. Campaign flings, sure. Relationships, not so much. I don’t want Donna to be a campaign fling though. You have campaign flings with people you don’t really expect to ever see again. In four months, this woman has made herself invaluable to my world. 

And I really think I’m going to kiss her now. 

I shouldn’t. I mean I REALLY shouldn’t. I should stop it, but I can’t. She’s pulling me in by her tractor beam. I’m a fish that can’t get off the line, and other powerless things. 

It should be noted she’s slowly moving towards me, too. We’re looking at each other’s lips, it’s a mutual thing. 

And then it happens. 

Our lips finally touch. Did you know your lips are directly connected by nerves to your toes? I swear to God. I mean, they must be. How else did that shock travel right down my body? 

I bring my hand up to her cheek as we deepen the kiss together. She takes my touch as an invitation and rolls above me. My other arm snakes around her waist and she’s got one hand on my hip, rubbing small circles and bringing this amazing moment dangerously close to out of control. It’s not until I feel her bare flesh under my fingers that I realize my hand has moved underneath her shirt to her back. Her hand is moving achingly slow to the right. 

I roll us back over because if she goes where she was headed, I’m done for. My whole body tingles and I have to ask myself if this is the first time I’ve ever kissed a woman. I mean, I was that nervous, but I’m losing myself in her lips. There’s a familiar scent to her that I can’t quite put my finger on. I break apart to move to her neck and she softly whispers my name. That stops me for a second before I continue because I don’t think anyone’s ever done that before. She’s actually enjoying herself over here, and the kissing isn’t just a means to get to sex. 

Which it isn’t at the moment. 

She’s intoxicating, and I’m like a teenager sneaking their first drink. She’s so much more younger than me, and I’m starting to think that’s going to be a VERY good thing. She’s moved to my neck now, and in case you’re wondering, your neck is directly connected to your stomach. Her name falls softly from my lips like mine did from hers, and she smiles at me before returning to my lips. 

I know I just made a tactical error there, but at the moment I don’t care. She now knows that she’s got a power over me. Maybe she will be able to calm me down during this convention. This is not a bad way to spend the downtime, you know? My hand snakes further up her stomach. 

Shit! 

I hear the door open and Sam’s voice. 

“Ah, I was wondering what they were doing about dinner.” He says, to what I’m assuming is the room service guy. Donna flies out from under me with amazing speed, and I scramble around to lay on my stomach at the other end of the bed. I have to hide this raging erection from Sam. Donna quickly straightens out her shirt and casually meets Sam at the door. And I’m laying here wondering how many hotel broom closets I saw on the way in because this sharing a room thing doesn’t seem to be working out too well for us. 

The hotel worker wheels the cart in. I toss Donna my wallet to tip the guy because...well, I’m not getting up just yet. If Sam finds anything strange about Donna placing my dinner directly in front of me and me eating propped up on my elbows for the time being, he doesn’t show it. 

Sam’s chatting aimlessly about things people were talking about downstairs and other random campaign related stuff. Donna’s sitting in the chair at the table on the other side of the room. Her gaze meets mine, and I’m trapped again. I can feel the charged air between us. I wonder if Sam can. 

Our eyes don’t lie. We communicate more silently than we do verbally. She’s not sorry that happened; I’m not sorry that happened, despite what our words might say later. I wonder if my eyes are conveying to her the one thing my voice can’t.


	10. When Abner Met Bambi

Donna's POV: 

We've been to California several times before; I mean the state has a ton of electoral votes, but this time is different. This time it's for the convention. There is an excitement and a tension in the air that is far different from anything I've experienced on this campaign before. 

Then there's Josh. 

Roommates and busy campaign schedules have put a damper on our personal relationship, but we've found moments here and there; and those moments have been combustible. I guess I should be a little nervous about jumping into a new relationship so soon after ending it with Freeride; look, he's got me calling him that now. But the truth is I'm not. Josh and I just click, which is wonderful, but I have a confession to make. 

I overheard part of Josh's conversation with his mother recently. Now before you get on your high horse and start thinking about how wrong it is to eavesdrop, let me just say I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I was just being quiet while Josh was on the phone, which is actually quite considerate. Then by the time I realized he was talking about me, about us, I couldn't just announce my presence. 

He was arguing with his mom about when he'd have time for a wife working at the White House which caught my attention as you can imagine. Then he made a comment about only knowing each other for 4 months. But his last comment was what really got me: You know what else makes it right, mom? If the woman feels the same way. 

I wanted to pop out and tell him right then that she does feel the same way, but I couldn't! 

When I finally made my entrance, he quickly got off the phone and it took everything in me not to jump him right there. I mean, seriously. Then another thought occured to me: this could be a really bad idea for Josh professionally. If a senior member of the White House staff was caught having an affair with his assistant it could have all kinds of negative implications. I tried to point that out to him, but he really didn't seem to care. I say that because he told me he didn't care; right before he kissed me senseless. 

I'm pretty sure about where it all would have led if Sam hadn't made an appearance, but appear he did. Since then, it's been stolen kisses and amazing touches whenever we can find some privacy. Sadly for me, that hasn't been often. I can only imagine that now we've hit the convention site those moments will only be fewer and farther between. 

That's okay though. We have very important work to do here, and Josh says I'm one of our secret weapons. So we'll stay focused on getting Governor Bartlet the nomination and figure out what to do about us later. 

"Donna!" Came a familiar voice from down the hall. How bad does a woman have it when having her name bellowed gives her shivers? 

"Joshua, lower your voice please. We are not the only people in this hotel." 

"No, but we're trying to get a man elected President. These other people are like, on vacation." Josh protested. 

"I'm sure they'll understand then." I say sarcastically, but the sarcasm seems lost on Josh as he just nods at my comment. He's highlighting something in his hands as he's walking. I don't know how he can highlight copy while he swaggers down the hall, but he manages. 

"I need you to take these to CJ for me; I'm late for a meeting with Leo." 

"No, you still have 15 minutes." I respond, looking over the copy. 

"You told me the meeting was at 8:45." He counters. 

"Yes, I did, but it is, in fact, at 9; which gives you 15 minutes to eat something before your meeting." I explain while I drag him into the suite we're using as a war room. There is a breakfast buffet set up. "Start with the egg dish." I instruct when he reaches for a bagel. "It will give you protein and you can always take a bagel with you." 

He immediately follows my directions and I can't help but smile. He rarely fights me on the food issues anymore. Oh, he'll put up a token protest, but he always gives in, especially if I sit down and eat with him as we're doing this morning. 

"These are all Hoynes issues." I note as I look over the highlighted portions. 

"Yeah." He agreed while stuffing eggs into his mouth. His nutrition may have improved but his manners… 

"But Hoynes is our biggest competition for the nomination. Why would we be aligning ourselves with him on these issues?" 

"Because if he's going to be our Vice Presidential nominee, we need to establish some points of agreement. Also, by floating his name as our Vice Presidential pick, it puts us in the front runner position in the media and media perception is-" 

"…voter reality." I finish the quote he's given me often enough. 

"Right." He grins at me and his dimples pop out. 

"But it seems a little paradoxical to try to build up the reputation of our main competition. " I argue. 

"This is Democratic politics. Of course it's paradoxical. " He shovels in more eggs and even a few pieces of fruit that I added to his plate. "There's a lot of in fighting during the primary; it's the only way to weed out some of the contenders. During the convention, though, we all get out the crazy glue and put the pieces back together so we have the strongest ticket to go up against the Republicans. " 

"Did you know that objects put together with crazy glue are actually proven to be stronger than the objects were in their original form?" I ask him seriously. I watch as he struggles with the humor and finally looses, almost choking on his breakfast. 

"I honestly didn't." he admits and takes a quick glance at his watch. "Come with me a minute. I have one more thing I need you to give CJ." He tosses his plate and napkin in the trash and exits without even looking to see if I'm following him; because he's just THAT confident that I will. 

We walk quickly down the hall toward the room he's sharing with Sam while we share our own brand of abbreviated conversation that we seem to have developed. 

"Don't forget the note cards for the thing with the Wiley people." He reminds me. 

"Already done. Copies to the gang?" 

"Yeah, and Mandy too, I guess." I grimace at that remark. Mandy isn't really part of the `gang'. She consults for us; but she pops in and out a lot while she works for other candidates. I guess now that we're at the convention she'll be a more permanent resident…joy. 

"Got it. You've got a 10:15 with Andrea Mitchell; I'll page you 10 minutes before." I add when we reach his door. I hold my hand out for his key card; Josh doesn't do well with key cards. I think it's the excess energy that runs through his body. It just short circuits the things. 

I key us in and walk ahead of him into the disaster that is his hotel room; or I should say his half of the room is a disaster. Sam's half is as neat as a pin. This half Martha Stewart/half Oscar the grouch lifestyle doesn't seem to bother either one of them, but it never fails to get a chuckle from me. 

"What else do you need me to give CJ?" I ask right before he tackles me to the bed. I manage a small scream before he silences me with his mouth. His hands are everywhere and it takes my stunned body a couple seconds to catch up. In the back of my mind I know things can't go much further than this. Sam, or anyone else from the campaign, could come in at any moment. 

"Joshua…" I finally choke out when he moves from my mouth to my neck. "Josh, you have a meeting with Leo." 

"I have two more minutes. Besides, he expects me to be late to these things." Josh peppers his kisses with this well reasoned argument. 

"Two minutes really isn't much time." 

"Tell me about it, but it's all I've got right now so work with me." It's a convincing argument, so I decide to go along with him. I run my hands over his shoulders and down his back, pulling him closer to me. The entire length of our bodies are in close contact now and I'm finding it harder to breath. For a man whose only form of exercise seems to be walking or pacing, he's in very good shape. 

At last, job security rears its' ugly head and I push him away from me. 

"You have to go." I tell him regretfully. He sighs and his forehead rests on mine before he gets up and straightens his clothes. His hand reaches out for mine and he helps me to stand up next to him. 

"You'll get that stuff to C.J.?" he asks again and I smile and nod. "Okay, I'll see you later." With one last kiss, he grabs his file folders and hurries out the door. 

************ ********* ********* ****** 

"Mandy?" I call her name again. I swear the woman is   
purposefully ignoring me. "Josh asked me to give you these." I hand her the note cards on Wiley. She looks them over critically. 

"These are good." She murmurs. "He's finally getting   
focused." 

"Actually, I did them." I admit and see her eyebrows wing up. 

"Josh is letting you take point on Wiley?" she nearly laughs; I nearly hit her. 

"You just said they were good." 

"They are. Josh must really be bringing you up to speed." She noted cattily. Josh has told me repeatedly that they broke up long before I arrived in Nashua, but I still get the feeling that Mandy blames me for it somehow. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. 

"I'm a fast learner." 

"Who wouldn't be with private political tutorials from Josh Lyman?" She replied. Okay, not being paranoid. 

I ignore her pointed remark and make my way to one of the hotel restaurants where I'm supposed to meet Sam and Josh for lunch. I find them already there and in a heated argument. 

"You have the closest relationship to him. You worked with the man for years." Sam said. 

"And abandoned his campaign to come work for Bartlet; yeah, he's going to want to hear from me." Josh asked facetiously. 

"You know his hot buttons. You know how to present the offer to him." 

"Maybe, but I can NOT be the one to present it." 

"Hi, guys." I sit down between them and immediately help myself to Josh's fries. He makes a token move of his plate a little further from my reach but it in no way impedes me. 

"Hey, Donna. Tell Josh that Hoynes is enough of a grown up to take a meeting with him." Sam requests. 

"About the V.P. spot?" I confirm. 

"Yes." Sam nods and takes another bite of his sandwich. 

"Josh should absolutely NOT present the offer to Hoynes and thanks so much for waiting for me before you started eating. It's nice that I work with such gentlemen." I give them both a glare. 

"We were hungry and you were late." Josh tries. 

"I am not late. You were just impatient. What a shock!" Sam laughs at my little joke then remembers my previous answer. 

"Wait a second. Why shouldn't Josh talk to Hoynes about the VP spot?" Sam continues the argument. 

"Several reasons: One, it will only serve to remind Hoynes that Josh left him for Governor Bartlet. Two, Josh is insufferably smug when he wins and he won't be able to hide that from Hoynes. Three, if the Governor is asking Hoynes to be his VP through someone else, particularly Josh, Hoynes will take it as an insult and use the insult as an excuse to reject the offer. Then we'll have a floor fight and that's exactly what we're trying to avoid, right?" I look up at Josh who is beaming like his student just won the national spelling bee. Since he's distracted, I steal two more fries before grabbing the waitress's attention and ordering some lunch for myself. 

"Okay, but I really don't think we want the Governor alone in the room with Hoynes at this point. It's gotten pretty contentious between them." Sam conceded. 

"It's got to be Leo." Josh maintained. "He's high   
enough on the ladder not to insult Hoynes and they're not close enough personally or professionally to have other connotations to the conversation. " 

"Well, I guess you've got it all settled then." Sam   
blustered, obviously insulted. 

"Yep." Josh agreed. "You just make sure the speech is a home run, buddy, I'll take care of the rest." Josh took another bite of his sandwich. 

"See?" I pointed out to Sam. "Insufferable. And he   
hasn't even won yet." 

"I guess you're right." Sam agreed and shared a smile with me before handing me half his sandwich. Sam is really very sweet. 

Josh did a double take at Sam's offering and then grudgingly offered me half of his too. I gave a chuckle at his sacrifice and moved my hand along his leg underneath the table to show my appreciation. His body jerked in surprise and then his dimples popped out again. 

Sam kept on talking about what he wanted to add to the speech and what Toby wanted to cut, oblivious to the undercurrents at the table. 

************ ********* ********* ******** 

Watching Josh Lyman is always educational; just how he keeps all his ontacts and their hot topics in his head I will never know, but he does and he does it well. He is in constant motion and since we arrived at the convention site that motion is going double speed. 

"Donna! I need-" I hand him the latest delegate count before he can finish his sentence. "I need to talk to New Mexico." 

"Charlie Reese from the New Mexico delegation on line 2." I inform him and he quickly picks up the line. 

"He is something when he's in convention mode, isn't   
he?" Mandy asks from just behind me. 

"He certainly is." I agree. 

"So full of passion and worked up to a fever pitch." Mandy noted. "As arrogant as he is professionally, he has no idea the personal effect he has when he's like this." 

Not knowing how to respond to that, I chose to stay silent and busy myself with locating the number and name of the next delegate he'll want to talk to. 

"It's been a vicious cycle. We date, we drive each other crazy, we break up, but then work brings us back together again." She confesses. 

Some of my surprise at this comment must have shown on my face because she immediately adds, "It's okay, Donna. I don't blame you after all. Men like Josh need to feel admired. They like to play Henry Higgins to an Eliza Doolittle. It happens all the time with him. Part of the reason he doesn't want to be the one to approach John Hoynes? It's because his last Eliza, Erica Lee, is still working for Hoynes. Once the romance of the campaign wears off, it becomes awkward for him." 

I keep my eyes on the paper so that Mandy doesn't see the panic in them. I can feel tears welling up and I know I need to make a quick escape. "I'm going to run these over to C.J." I excuse myself and quickly leave the war room. 

I catch up with C.J. in the press room and sidle up to her. She is too busy to talk with me at first but after a few minutes, she takes a break and we grab a couple of waters. The press room is filled with correspondents and representatives of the various campaigns. 

"How's it going?" I ask her. 

"Good. I've been approached twice by the Hoynes contingent today. I'm taking that as a good sign." 

"Do you know them very well?" 

"Not really. We're all in the same fish bowl so we get to know one another a bit, but well? No, not me. Josh does; but he's been avoiding them all like the plague. I think part of him feels guilty for abandoning the Hoynes ship." 

"How about Erica Lee? Do you know her?" I try to keep my tone casual. 

"Somewhat." She replies and looks at me quizzically. "She asked me to pass on a message to Josh; apparently he's not taking her calls." C.J. smirked. "There she is; the brunette in the power suit, red blouse." 

I look over to where C.J. has inclined her head. The woman is gorgeous and she's obviously very comfortable talking with the assembled press. My heart drops a bit. 

"Someone needs to talk to New Mexico. They're back on the fence with the Governor." C.J. breaks me out of my reverie. 

"Josh is on it." I reply, my eyes still tracking Ms. Lee. 

"Good. He and Charlie Reese go back a long way. Can you find out how it's going for me? I'd love to get something solid in before the print deadline." 

"Sure. I'll be right back." I promise and taking a   
fortifying breath, as well as one last glance at Erica Lee, head back to Josh. 

I think I'm steeled for another confrontation with Mandy when I open the door to hear Josh bragging about his phone call. 

"..I told him to see how far that would get him with John Hoynes and then he couldn't pledge his delegates fast enough." 

"Fabulous." Mandy smiles standing in front of him. 

"I really am something." Josh agrees. 

"You are something alright, Joshua." She leans closer and kisses him quickly on the mouth. "Good job." She saunters away leaving Josh looking after her. What the hell? They're far enough away from me that my presence goes unnoticed. 

"Hey, Donna. Did you hear Josh got New Mexico back?" Sam asks me, oblivious to the scene that just unfolded in front of me. 

"Yeah, he really is something. I need to go tell C.J. She wants it before the print deadline." I tell him, still watching Josh who seems to be transfixed by Mandy. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asks. 

"Sure." I pretend. "Just trying to get my sea legs for this convention." 

"It's like a whole different universe, isn't it?" 

"It sure is." I agree. 

"But look at how much you've learned in such a short time. I don't know what the hell Josh would do without you." 

"He's been quite the teacher." I note and Sam looks at me funny again. 

"I've got to go find C.J." I repeat and leave before I'm forced to deal directly with Josh. I know I'm going to need to talk to him but later sounds much better to me right now. 

My head is spinning as I make my way to C.J. and deliver the message about New Mexico. What if this is all just a campaign fling? What if I've completely misread this situation? Next time, will it be me asking C.J. to give a message to Josh because he's not taking my calls anymore? 

I'm trying not to be paranoid here. Josh has told me repeatedly that he wasn't interested in Mandy anymore and it was definitely Mandy who initiated that kiss. Still…he wasn't exactly fighting her off either. And just who the hell is Erica Lee anyway? The only way to find out is to ask Josh only we're kind of in convention mode now. They'll gavel open the convention in less than 12 hours. 

Okay, this is going to have to go on hold for the next four days, but then I'm getting some answers. You can put up with anything for four days right?


	11. When Abner Met Bambi

Sam POV 

Donna just took off like a bat out of hell. What is going on? Josh got everyone back in line, things are looking up again. Besides running off to tell CJ, Donna also had that `deer in the headlights' look. Something's not right. I watch her walk down the hall and wish I could follow after her to make certain she'll be alright but I have to meet with Josh. 

I've seen a lot of Donna recently. She's spent quite the bit of time in the room I'm sharing with Josh. Don't think I haven't noticed the spring in my best friend's step and he can't tell me it's related to the election. Do I think they are sleeping together? No, not at all, not yet at least. Do I think they've made some sort of connection? Most definitely. 

He's in love. There, someone said what we've all been thinking for weeks now. The thought was given a voice. Well ok I didn't say it but I thought it and that should be enough. He loves Donna. This could be the scandal we don't need but Donna could be his destiny. I'm a speechwriter; I'm supposed to be a bit romantic. 

I push open the door fully and see Mandy off to the side of the room and Josh staring at her, one hand on his waist and the other scratching the back of his head. He hasn't seen me yet so I hear him ask, 

"Mandy, what the hell did you do that for? This is a campaign!" 

She is such a bitch. I hope he's not considering, no, stop Sam. NO Mandy thoughts. Hang on, what did she say? 

"Joshua, you were in full political operative `slay the demons and serve them to the press for lunch' mode. I couldn't help myself. You know how incredibly sexy you are when that side of you shows." 

Mandy what did you do? 

"Mandy, listen to me, you can't be kissing me in this office." 

"Would you prefer I kissed you somewhere else?" 

"No, I'd prefer if you didn't kiss me at all, ever again anywhere." 

Josh looks panicked and it all falls into place. 

Donna saw Mandy kiss Josh. Josh doesn't know this yet. 

Donna feels for Josh the way Josh feels for Donna. 

If my assumptions are correct, there's already been a bit of kissing going on between my roommate and his assistant. Donna walking in on that, after the breakup she had with the parasitical, sponging, Dr. Freeride is probably enough to crush her. I clear my throat to let them know of my presence and Josh looks up at me, his face begging for help. Sorry pal, I have to do this. 

"Josh we have to talk about the thing. Donna overheard your conversation with Mandy and was leaving to tell CJ just before I walked in." 

Mandy smirks, knowing her plan worked and Josh pales a frightening shade of grey. I finish with, 

"Mandy, I think Leo needed to talk to you. Josh we really need to go over those notes, shall we?" 

Josh motions for me to sit and Mandy strides out with a satisfactory glow on her face. 

**********************************  
Josh POV 

I watch Sam and I know he knows. At the least he knows something is going on. 

"Did Donna tell you exactly what she heard?" 

"If you're asking me if she saw Mandy kiss you, I'm quite certain from the look on her face that she saw Mandy's perfectly orchestrated game of tonsil hockey. She looked a cross between nauseous and confounded. I'd say her emotional display was overwhelming devastation. " 

What the hell do we pay Sam for? 

"Tonsil hockey? What do we pay you for Sam?" 

"The words that come out of Governor Bartlet's mouth that make the country stand up and listen. Don't tell me you haven't thought about how Donna feels with regard to Mandy?" 

He's right; a thousand times over he's right! 

"Sam, she kissed me. You know that I wouldn't be kissing Mandy now or ever again. I made that mistake. I don't intend to repeat it." 

"Then you need to find a way to tell Donna that. Josh, what's going on with Donna?" 

"Nothing Sam, she's my assistant." 

"Damnit Josh, sell it someplace else. I'm one of your best friends. I made sure Donna went to Connecticut with you for your father's funeral because I knew you needed her. I share a room with you. I see the changes in you. Suddenly you give a damn about teaching Donna things. You've never cared about teaching anyone, anything, at least not with the care and precision you're teaching Donna. You let her steal food off your plate and somehow unconsciously convinced me to as well. You paid her out of your own pocket till we could afford to put her on salary. This isn't normal for a boss and assistant. If you're happy with Donna that's great, if something is going on, you need to make sure CJ and Toby are prepared." 

I watch Sam and wonder how much I can tell him. Knowing he is the weak link I realize that while I love him like a brother, I can't tell him much of anything. 

"We've got four days until the convention, Donna and I can survive four days. I'll just make it clear to her that Mandy did something inappropriate and unwanted and that will be it. We just have to survive the next four days, and then Donna and I can talk and clear the air. We can put up with anything for four days? Right?" 

"Not when it's your ex-girlfriend who is going around kissing you and causing Donna to fight to hold back the tears. Four days for Donna is going to feel like an eternity of listening to one of the Governor's stories." 

I can't do anything besides roll my eyes and nod in agreement. Four days to get through and then I'm getting some answers. 

***************************   
Donna POV 

I'm standing here making busy work for myself as I see Mandy sauntering down the hall. God how I hate that woman! 

**********************************   
Mandy POV 

"Donna, I have to meet with Leo, but when I'm done, can you let me know what time Josh is finished for the night. I thought he and I might be able to catch a quiet dinner together and unwind. 

Ah yes, she looks thoroughly distraught. Josh, you should know better than to screw with me. I'll teach you a lesson and your pretty little assistant too. I head off to meet with Leo and can feel Donna's eyes following me. 

**********************************   
Donna POV 

I just want to go up to my room and curl up in bed. Or maybe just find a hole to crawl into. CJ would definitely ask what is wrong. Especially since she made the comment that I was looking so happy the other day. I really like CJ, but she's the Press Secretary. She has to maintain plausible deniability. I know nothing should be told to her until it's ready to be released. That said she can also sense when something is going on with people. 

I can't believe Josh and Mandy were kissing. He didn't look like he was disappointed to be kissing her. God, what did I get myself into? How did I let this happen? What if this really is just a campaign fling to him. 

"DONNATELLA MOSS" 

Oh. My. God. 

Josh. 

*****************************   
Josh POV 

If she thinks this is going to sit for four days she's dead wrong. At the very least I have to convince her it was all Mandy. I know what I said before but I was wrong. We need to fix this now. I can't get a man a nomination when I'm thinking about other things. 

"DONNA!" 

"Josh, lower your voice. People are trying to get a man elected and you are interrupting the process." 

Well. Donna's pissed at me. I walk over to her and angle my body so no one will see as I gently stroke her elbow. I immediately feel her stiffen and then shrug away. I lower my voice and ask, 

"Come with me for a moment? Please?" 

I watch her watch me. She hesitates and her eyes show me the pain she felt watching Mandy kiss me. I feel like all the great things about the past four months are slowly slipping through my fingers like grains of sand. If I don't fix this with Donna, I promise Mandy is going to pay dearly. 

"Please Donna?" 

Never have I had to ask a woman to come someplace with me twice. Then again, I've never before the same feelings and experiences I'm having with Donna. What we've shared but it is priceless. 

She drops her eyes and tips her head so her chin is against her chest. When she raises her beautiful face I can see the tears welled up. Donna doesn't speak but rather motions with her hands to signal me to move. 

I gently guide her to a quiet empty office. I chose not to go to my office because it's where anyone would look for us and for now I need Donna, not the campaign and not the Governor, to be my focus. 

******************************  
Donna POV 

He's got us in some room and I swear he needs to start talking before I start crying. 

God I'm so stupid. 

*******************************   
Josh POV 

"Donna, tell me what's wrong." 

I speak very softly to her, knowing if I bellow or sound upset it will only push her away from me. Maybe she didn't see Mandy kiss me. 

"Nothing Josh. I'm just really busy. So unless you need me, I'll see you a bit later on." 

Nothing my ass. 

"Donna we're practically joined at the hip. You work for me. What are you working on?" 

Ok so that wasn't the thing to say. She's giving me the stink eye. 

******************************   
Donna POV 

"I *work* for you?" 

"Well yes Donna, you do." 

"I *work* for you? We're joined at the hip because I *work* for you?" 

Does he fail to see that while we are joined at the hip because I work for him that we are also joined at the hip because we're halfway to sleeping with one another? We're joined at the hip because there are times our hands ache to touch one another, our bodies vibrate with the need to be close enough to feel the other's heartbeat and our minds conceive of ways to be close and alone without either of us being consciously aware. 

Those are the reasons why we are joined at the hip. 

It's true, it's really really true. I'm just another notch on his campaign belt. Erica, Mandy and me. I wonder who else? 

"I've got some follow up to do with the volunteers and then CJ said she wanted me to compile some things for you. I'll probably be busy for a while so you're going to have to handle your own things until later." 

I turn to walk out and hear Josh take two steps before stopping. Come on Josh, follow me. Tell me I'm wrong. For the love of God please tell me I'm wrong. 

He's not moving. 

Damn you Joshua Lyman. 

Damn you. 

********************************   
Josh POV 

She walked away from me. She walked away from me and I feel like she ripped my heart out and pierced it with those heels she's wearing. I tried to go after her but I didn't know what to say. I can't tell her how I feel; I can't even explain why Mandy did what she did. 

Sam suspects, Toby doesn't want to know about anything unless it's affecting the campaign or a speech and CJ can't know. Who am I going to talk to about this? 

I pull my cell phone from my pocket and dial the only person who could possibly understand after I've gone through the mental list in my mind. 

As I find the number in my contacts and I hit send I realize I don't know what to say. I hear the phone get picked up and without warning, without so much as a hello, I blurt out, 

"Mom I screwed up." 

********************************   
Elise Lyman POV 

My son is calling? In the middle of a day? During a national campaign? Oh good grief he screwed things up with Donna. I click the talk button on the phone and it's not even fully connected when I hear those four words, 

"Mom I screwed up." 

"Joshua what did you do to Donna?" 

Silence. At least he knows I'm on to him. I listen to him breathe for a moment and then prod a bit. Donna was an angel when my Noah passed away. And when she took care of Joshua, she proved to me to be the woman that was right for my son. I never did like that Mandy girl. Too abrasive. 

"Joshua, what did you do to Donna? You have to tell me." 

"I screwed up but it wasn't my fault." 

"Donna must think it is if you're calling me." 

"Well yes, but…" 

"Tell me what happened." 

*****************************  
Josh POV 

My mother hated Mandy. But I need her help so I'm going to have to tell her. 

"I was in the office today and Mandy came in. I was telling her about how I moved people back into line and she, without my consent, grabbed me and kissed me." 

I hesitate for a second until I hear her clear her voice; I know she wants the next part of the story. 

"I didn't kiss Mandy back, I didn't want to. Donna saw it, doesn't know what happened and now won't talk to me." 

"Joshua how do you feel about Donna?" 

Well if that's not the million dollar question. 

"She's my assistant." 

"JOSHUA LYMAN I didn't raise you to talk back to me or give me a politician's response. Answer the question." 

******************************   
Elise Lyman POV 

I swear if I were closer to him I'd find him and spank him. Noah and I did not raise Josh or Joanie to act like insolent children. 

"Joshua, what you feel isn't political and since I'm your mother it's not going any further than me. What do you feel for Donna?" 

I hear my precious boy, who should be talking to his dad about this, take a deep breath before whispering, 

"I fell in love with her Mom." 

The words bring tears to my eyes. Noah was right. He'd only spoken with Donna a few times but he swore there was something between his son and his son's assistant. 

"You need to make it clear to her that it was all Mandy's ideas and actions. And don't wait till after the convention, four hours is too long, never mind four days. She just went through a horrible break up. You and CJ rode in on the campaign's white horse and rescued her from the hospital and that atrocious man she was dating. You gave her a fresh start. If she cares about you the way you say you care about her, you need to give her the chance to understand you weren't a willing participant in whatever Mandy had planned. Do you understand me Joshua?" 

***************************   
Josh POV 

How is it that my mother knows exactly what I need to say and do? 

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you Mom, I'm going to go try to talk to Donna." 

I listen as she instructs me one last time, 

"Joshua, I know you can't make admissions right now. But please, for your sake and hers, find a way to let her know what she means to you. What it meant to have her here for you when your father died. How much it meant to have her soothe you while you slept. She did for you what a woman does for the man she's in love with. Never forget that." 

"I won't forget. I love you Mom." 

Mom returns the sentiments as we hang up and I know I've got my work cut out for me. I have to go find Donna. But first I have to go buy something. 

***************************   
Toby POV 

"Samuel, can you focus please?" 

I swear he's going to drive me to distraction. Sam is brilliant to be sure but focus isn't his strong point right now it seems. 

"Sorry Toby, I've got something on my mind." 

I look at him closely and see something casting a shadow over my younger counterpart. Clearly we won't get anything accomplished till it's handled so I offer, 

"Sam, go fix whatever you need to fix in that idealistic head of yours. When you come back, which will be soon we will finish working on this address. Go, be gone and come back clearheaded and ready to write." 

I watch as Sam hurries away from me and can only wonder what is wrong. 

******************************  
Sam POV 

If I were Donna, where would I go? I need to be sure she's ok. I guess it sounds ridiculous to an outsider but we've all sort of looked after Donna. She's become our `little sister.' Ok not Josh's little sister, especially not if he's kissing her but you understand. 

I round the corner and realize I'm in front of a bank of rooms that aren't being used right now. As I turn to leave I hear soft crying. Please don't let that be Donna. 

I follow the sound to the appropriate door and as I open it, it squeaks. Donna is sitting on the floor against the wall with her profile towards me and her head in her hands. Her hair blocks her face but the tears are obvious. 

"Donna?" I ask quietly. 

She freezes for a moment and then looks up. If the way she looks doesn't break anyone's heart then they don't have a heart. I walk over to her and with no chairs to sit on I join her on the floor. 

**********************************   
Donna POV 

Sam has his arm wrapped around me and all I can do is cry on his shoulder. Then I hear him speak, 

"Josh is an idiot Donna. You have to know that by now." 

I nod into Sam's shoulder but can't lift my head. The effort is too much. 

"Donna you need to calm down. First of all this is me you're talking to. He's my best friend. I know his deficiencies as a person. I also know the changes you've made to him and to all of us since you joined the campaign. We couldn't do what we do without you. You're our secret weapon. You're Josh's secret weapon." 

"Don't you normally treat your secret weapon a little bit better?" 

I hear him stop for a minute and realize he doesn't know Mandy and Josh kissed. Nor does he know that Josh and I have done a lot of kissing. 

I wonder how much a plane ticket back to Madison would cost? 

*******************************   
Sam POV 

Why is she going to make this difficult for me? Why am I going to have to hurt her to make my point? 

"Donna I think we've all treated you pretty well. We haven't been perfect but we've honestly tried. This is a stressful job. We're trying to get the Governor elected President." 

I take a moment to look at Donna and see she knows I'm going someplace with this speech, 

"We all share information with you and help you learn things every day. We try to be patient when it comes to things you haven't done before. For some unknown reason we even all share our food and our drinks with you. We see how much you've grown and we understand how important you are to Josh. In being important to Josh, whether by going to Connecticut with him for his father's funeral, by being the person he blows off steam with or by keeping him so organized and on target, you have become extremely important to all of us." 

I feel her nod against my shoulder as I hear the door open. I look up and see Josh there, looking as devastated as Donna looked earlier. I watch him watch me holding Donna as she cries and I feel his heart break. Yeah Josh, she's a wreck and you my friend are the cause. Can you read that in my eyes and on my face? 

I nod my head to tell him to not only come in the room but come over to us. 

*****************************   
Josh POV 

Sam is holding her and she's sobbing against him. I am such a bastard. I'm so ready to kill Mandy right now. But I have to focus on Donna first. I have to help her stop crying. 

I make my way over to them and sit on Donna's other side. Sam rubs his hand up and down her arm and says, 

"I'm going to leave you with Josh now. I am certain he has significant things to tell you." 

Sam gently releases his hold on Donna and helps turn her towards me. She pulls back for a moment and then I pull her to me, cradling her against my chest. 

As Sam stands up, he plants a kiss on her temple and gives me a look that says I better fix things. 

I'm right there with you buddy. 

***********************

Donna POV 

I've got to get a handle on myself now that Josh is here. I feel something being dropped into my lap and turn my head to look at this simple paper bag. 

"Open it" I hear Josh say. 

Slowly I open it and inside there are three wedges of cheese. 

Cheese? OH I get it. 

Wisconsin cheese. 

"Um Josh? This is cheese." 

****************************   
Josh POV 

"Yes Donna it is cheese, Wisconsin cheese to be exact." 

She looks at me completely confused. 

"I thought you might be homesick just a little bit since your crying. So I decided to bring a little bit of Wisconsin to you." 

She continues to look at me but the confusion has turned to an unreadable expression. 

"If you're not homesick it might go nicely with the bottle of wine and the package of crackers I left in my room. We could have wine and cheese tonight, if you wanted to come and hang out with me. I think Sam is meeting up with family and friends since we're in California." 

Yeah still can't read her expression. 

"Or you could just take the cheese and the wine and go get raging drunk over whatever has you crying so badly." 

She still won't give me an inch. I guess I don't deserve one but really this is a bit much. Let me try one other thing. 

"You saw Mandy kiss me didn't you?" 

**************************************   
Donna POV 

How does he do that? How can he be so sweet one minute and bring up the witch's name in the next minute. 

"Josh what you do is really none of my business. I'm your assistant. I *work* for you." 

That got him. 

*****************************   
Josh POV 

"How can you say that? How can you think it? You know me better than half the people here. You came with me to bury my father. You comforted my mother, you crawled into my bed to sleep with me and keep the nightmares at bay. How can you think you *just* work for me?" 

My words are spoken in a whisper but I know Donna was able to hear me because she starts to cry all over again. 

"We have a job to do Donna. We have to make certain that Governor Bartlet is nominated as the Democratic candidate for President. Then we have to get him elected. I can't do that without my secret weapon. Tell me what I have to do to make this right?" 

I listen to her try to get herself under control and then she softly says, 

"Explain to me why Mandy was kissing you." 

***************************   
Donna POV 

"Because then once you explain that, you can explain to me why Mandy `casually' mentioned Erica Lee and told me all about your relationship? Would that be the word you'd use to describe it?" 

I watch him as he looks at me, dumbfounded. 

"I believe Mandy's words were you were like Henry Higgins and Erica was your last Eliza. Mandy was perfectly clear how men like you need to be admired and once the romance of the campaign wears off it becomes awkward for you. CJ told me you're not taking Erica's calls, why is that Josh?" 

***************************   
Josh POV 

"We had a falling out. Yes, Mandy is correct things ended badly between Erica and I. CJ is correct that I'm not taking her calls. But I'm not taking her calls for different reasons than both of them would suspect. I'm not taking her calls because John Hoynes is using my past *personal* relationship with Erica to try to get to me *politically* . It's *all* for political gains." 

I see a flash of recognition in her eyes as she remembers what she told Sam about why I couldn't approach Hoynes. Now that I've gotten her attention, I'll make things more clear. 

"I have no clue why Mandy would say I was like Henry Higgins and Erica was Eliza. Erica is a smart, good-looking woman whom I enjoyed spending time with. I won't lie to you about that. But things ended. Donna, we've dated other people, we have pasts. Matter of fact I met your past in a hospital Emergency Room. You met my past on the campaign trail and now at the convention. I can't help that. Politics is a small world." 

I watch Donna's face and realize my mother is right. I can't admit what I feel, not now, but I can let her know she isn't alone in how she feels. 

"They are my past Donna. Mandy kissed me. I had no part in it except to be the kissee. She probably planned it and executed it with incredible timing. I told her, in front of Sam that she couldn't ever do that again. That I didn't want her to do it and I definitely didn't want her to do that again." 

Donna doesn't believe me completely. She wants to, but her eyes are cautious. If I'd been through what she went through with Freeride I'd be the same way. 

"There is only one woman I want to be kissing and she's currently soaking me with her tears." 

*************************   
Donna POV 

Mandy is a dead woman when I get my hands on her. I told Josh the campaign was a perfect place to make a new start and I let the likes of Mandy prey on my self- confidence issues? I pull back to look at Josh and realize he's waiting on me to say something. 

"The only man I want to be kissing is currently holding me and being drenched by my tears." 

Josh tips my head and kisses me, softly, sweetly. This isn't a stolen kiss between meetings or a heated kiss when we're afraid Sam is going to walk in on us. No, this is a kiss that says what we can't say. 

He kisses me and says he cares, that he wants to be with me but we've got jobs to do right now. 

I return his kisses with as much emotion as I can put into them. I've fallen in love with him and I hope he knows what my kiss is trying to say. I can feel by the way he wraps his arms around me and holds me, that this isn't a campaign fling. Then again, this is Josh… 

***************************   
Josh POV 

"This isn't a campaign fling Donna. I know that has to be running through your beautiful mind right now. Whether you thought of it or the thought was planted for you, this isn't a fling." 

I feel Donna's surprise at my confrontation of the issue I'm certain is causing her great grief. 

"This is a campaign; this is probably the most important thing I will do with my career. Personally, if it were a fling or something short term, I wouldn't care as much if you were upset. I wouldn't make sure you are taken care of. I wouldn't make sure I came to find you. When I stopped seeing Erica, I didn't give it much thought. When I stopped seeing Mandy, I was relieved. When I didn't know how to make things right with you, I was distressed, distracted and half out of my mind. Not a good way to be when we're trying to get a man elected President." 

"Oh and one other way you'd know this isn't a campaign fling, I haven't made love to you yet. If I'm willing to wait, for the time and place and more importantly for the right moment, with my level of impatience when I want something as much and as badly as I want you, this could never be a campaign fling." 

**************************   
Donna POV 

I'm crying happy tears right now. Who knew Josh could be so eloquent? He's right. When he wants something nothing stops him. He goes in, grabs what he wants and leaves. He's like a kid on Christmas morning, there is no amount of patience in the world that can rein him in when it's something he believes in or wants. 

And he wants me. 

*******************

Josh POV 

She's crying again but she's smiling so I guess I was able to convey what I'm feeling. I've definitely fallen in love with her. Actually, I probably fell in love with her that first day. From the moment I found her in my office, something came alive inside me. I've never felt like this before. I move to stand and pull her up with me. 

"Come on, I need you by my side for the rest of the day. I need you close." 

She smiles at me and nods. 

"You got it… *boss*." 

In that moment I realize once again this relationship' with Donna is a tenuous situation at best. Donna inspires me, she's my secret weapon and I've got her back with me after a rough few hours. I've learned I don't want to feel the way I did during those hours ever again. 

As we move to walk out of the room, just before we reach the doors I pull Donna to me and kiss her with everything I have in me. When we break apart, breathless, she cups my cheek and I know she's going to say something amazing. 

*******************

Donna POV 

I'm trying to catch my breath after one of the most amazing kisses Josh has ever given me and I realize he can't say what he's thinking or feeling and neither can I. I decide to tell him I understand. Gently I hold his face in my hand and whisper, 

"Me too Joshua. Me too." 

He smiles from his soul in knowing what I say without using the magic words just yet. Taking my hand, he proclaims, 

"Let's go get the real thing elected President."


	12. When Abner Met Bambi

Josh’s POV 

Donna just nudged me. “Josh, look at CJ,” she whispered. 

We were all gathered in the hospitality suite that we’ve been using as a war room for pre-convention work when Dr. Bartlet had suddenly cut her husband out of the herd and chivied him out the door in a smooth yet firm style that even his Secret Service detail couldn’t have matched. She probably wanted him to rest. And who could blame her? The last two weeks of the campaign had been brutal. The travel schedule was drawn straight from the blitzkrieg school of politicking. We were trying to be everywhere at once, and be there before Hoynes was. We wanted the Press to see him chasing us, not the other way around. It was enough to wear anyone down. But not the Governor. I swear that, most of the time, it was like the man was chiseled out of some of his home state’s granite. He thrived on the schedule that we were keeping. But occasionally he would look little pale and drawn. Like he does tonight. Hence his wife’s subtle yet thorough handling of him. 

But I was so busy watching Abbey Bartlet manage her husband right out of the room that I didn’t notice CJ’s face until Donna called me on it. She was watching them too, and she had that look. The one that I grew accustomed to seeing in the mirror a lot when I used to work for Hoynes. The look that says that you know something that you wish you didn’t. I know that look all too well, because I saw it in my mirror every time Hoynes got himself a new secretary because he’d gotten bored with the old one. 

I looked back at the door that had just closed behind the Bartlets then back at CJ again and I allowed myself a moment of worry before I shrugged it off. If Josiah Bartlet had had any skeletons of the sort that my paranoia was conjuring up then the opposition research surely would have… 

“Josh!” I winced. Trust Mandy to derail my train of thought. She’s still on my shit list for the head games that she played with Donna yesterday. And according to Donna she’s still playing them whenever I’m not around. Somehow she’s still clinging to the delusion that she can influence me just by being here. We may still need her, head games and all, but Madeline Hampton will have a place in a Bartlet White House over my dead body. 

“What Mandy?” 

“We need to talk to the DNC about the speaking order of the opening ceremonies. Hoynes is trying to one up us again. He’s got two of his fellow senators lined up to speak one right after the other. Nominally they’re supposed to be addressing the interests of the party as a whole, but they’re both buddies of Hoynes’.” Her voice rose. “They shared committee assignments. They backed each other’s legislation. You know damn good and well that they’ll both make that lecherous jackass sound like the second coming. I can’t do my job if you guys keep falling down on yours! If I have to do yours too, then I want a new contract!” 

I’m pretty sure that I cringed on the ‘lecherous jackass’ part. Yes, it’s an open secret in our business that John Hoynes has an issue with his zipper, but the last thing that we need is a leak that has *us* discussing the fact in our war room. That will start the mud slinging for certain. Mandy will never learn tact, but I thought that she’d at least managed discretion. Glancing quickly around, I can’t see anyone paying attention to her outburst. Fortunately people either didn’t hear her over the noise in the room, or they knew how she was and they were ignoring her, which is something that I wished fervently that I could do. All I wanted was a few minutes alone with Donna before we called it a night. 

I sighed. “Mandy, we’re already aware of it. We were aware of it hours ago, and Leo has dealt with it.” 

“Why wasn’t I told?” she snapped. “Am I being cut out of the loop?” 

“No, you were never *in* the loop to begin with. You’re a media consultant under contract to us, as well as several down ticket races. You design the *media* strategy based off of what we give you. Campaign strategy is the portfolio of the full-time staff. And, as long as you’re splitting your time between us and all your other clients, Donna isn’t going to track you down and shove every memo in your hot little hand every time we counter Hoynes on something. She has more important things to do. And besides, CJ can handle the day to day media stuff. Your job is the big picture.” I paused and lowered my voice. “And could you not refer to John Hoynes as a ‘lecherous jackass’? Regardless of whatever else he is, he’s a United States Senator. You’re lucky that Bartlet didn’t hear you, he’d have fired you on the spot.” 

Mandy looked taken aback for only a moment then she glanced at Donna before looking back at me and plastering a smile on her face that tried to be seductive, but which only succeeded in looking predatory. “So, why don’t *you* and *I* renegotiate things to move me closer to the center of the campaign?” 

Could she possibly have been any more obvious? I took my eyes off her and locked gazes with Donna. As much for her benefit as Mandy’s I said, “No, I don’t think so. We like you *right* where you are. Working for us, but not working *with* us.” Just for a second Donna’s carefully schooled expression dropped and there was the love. I know that she likes to keep my ego in check, but when I see that look in her eyes I feel ten feet tall and ready to slay Republicans. 

I looked back at Mandy and met her death glare. I can tell that she wants to resign right then and there, but the prestige on a Presidential campaign will just look too good on her résumé. Especially a dark horse insurgency like ours. She’s going nowhere. She flicks a look of open hatred at Donna. There will be a final reckoning there before all this is done. 

“Fine, then I’ll just go see to one of my other clients, since you and your staff seem to have this well in hand. I’ll be back to review my end of things in the morning before the kick-off. Try not to let Hoynes sew up the nomination before then opening ceremonies.” She leaned in close and pitched her voice so that no one could hear her but Donna and I. “And I’m sick of playing games Josh. Let me know when you’re ready to climb out of your sandbox and play with the big girls again.” 

With that she turned and swept out of the room. 

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair. I was about ready to pull a fist full out when I felt Donna’s hand on my shoulder. It’s amazing how quickly and completely she can calm me with a touch. Or a look….kind of like the one that she’s giving me now as she steers me out of the room and into the much less crowded hall. Thank god that Mandy is nowhere in sight. 

“You shouldn’t let her get to you like that.” 

I let out a cleansing breath. “She knows what buttons to push. Both the old and the new.” 

Donna arched an eyebrow. I’ve never met a woman who can convey so much with an arched eyebrow. I’m sort of in trouble, but not really. 

“So I’ve moved from a secret weapon to a button?” 

Think fast Josh. “No, you’re a secret weapon…who’s as cute as a button?” 

Donna tried to hold her pose of disapproval then cracked up. “Okay, not a perfect save, but it’ll do.” 

“It’s almost 9:00, we’ve been going all day, and I know that you haven’t eaten. Let’s grab a late dinner and try to get some more work in.” 

Donna shook her head. “Nope. I have an appointment with some bubbles and a mindless romance novel. This is going to be my very last chance to relax before this is all over, and I’m taking it.” She gave me that cute smirk of hers. The one that dares me to kiss her. “Besides, I need to get the sand off.” 

“Sand?” 

“Yes, from the sandbox. You know, the one that you and I play in.” 

*****************************

Donna’s POV 

I left Josh standing there gaping like a fish. Now that I have a little more confidence in where I stand with him it’s taken our banter to a whole new level. I know that most people see Josh as this bombastic juggernaut. That it’s his way or the highway. And that may be true in politics. But in matters of the heart, he’s a different person entirely. He told me that he was willing to wait. No other man ever treated me that way. Dave, aka Dr. Freeride, certainly wasn’t. He was a ‘do it on the second date or quit wasting my time’ sort of guy. So I tease him a bit, knowing that he won’t walk away. And he teases me back. At this rate, by the time that our time for waiting is over, we may just kill each other. 

I’ll certainly die happy. 

When I got back to the room that I’m sharing with Cathy, Toby and Sam’s girl Friday, I found that my plans for the evening had changed. CJ was there, sitting on my bed. Dealing with “black-hole Hampton” occasionally has that effect on those around her. The look on CJ’s face tells me that this wasn’t the time to be losing track of my friends 

“CJ! How did you get in here? Is something wrong?” 

CJ looked away from me. “Cathy let me in, and I don’t know.” 

“Okay, then what do you think *might* be wrong?” 

CJ was silent for a long moment, and then she stood abruptly. “You know what, it’s probably nothing. I should just go.” 

“CJ, you came here for a reason. I’ve never been to a Presidential convention and neither have you. But we’re starting one tomorrow morning. And from what Josh tells me, the next few days are going to be organized pandemonium. If you’re worried about something, the time to talk about it is now, because tomorrow is too late.” 

CJ stared at me a moment then laughed. “You have no idea.” She paused, as if to gather her thoughts. “When we were in Manhattan, Kansas two weeks back I went up to the Governor’s suite to remind him that he was doing Nightline….. 

**************************

Josh’s POV 

Donna would kill me if she knew that my dinner was a vending machine burrito and a bag of chips. I’d just settled in to spend my evening alternating between polling numbers, delegate dossiers, and watching the talking heads kick around both Hoynes and the Governor on CNN and Fox. At this point I’m looking to see which one they’re trying to kick because he’s down, and which one they’re trying to put between the goal posts. 

The Beltway Boys were just warming up when there was a hurried knock at my door. Checking the peep-hole I could see Donna filling my view. Hot damn! She changed her mind. I yanked open the door. 

“You just couldn’t stay away, could ya? You have a key card, and since when do you have to kno….ck?” That last word came out as sort of a hiccup as CJ stepped into view from one side of the door. 

Donna cut the resulting awkward moment off at the knees by pushing her way into the room. 

“Josh, CJ needs to talk to you, and I think that you should listen.” 

CJ had followed Donna, but instead of talking, she was studying me like a bug under a magnifying glass. 

“CJ? We’re not getting any younger here,” I prompted. 

She stopped looking at me like I was a suspect in a line-up and nodded. 

“Okay, here’s the deal. I think that something is going on with the Governor. A few weeks ago I walked into their suite and caught Abbey giving him an injection.” 

I was still processing that tidbit when Donna chimed in. 

“Josh, one thing that I came away from Dave with is a working knowledge of medical ethics. And treating your own family members is a big breach of them.” 

“Wait a minute, just wait a minute.” I glare at CJ. “You’re coming to me with this now? When we have less than twenty-four hours to go before we start a possible floor fight to make our guy *the* Democratic candidate for President? Now, when we have no room to spin?” 

“Josh, I wasn’t sure. Then tonight, when Abbey herded him out the door I saw it. There’s something wrong with him Josh. Something that we missed.” 

I walked over to the bed and sat down and rested my head in my hands. After a moment I scrubbed my face and looked up. 

“Okay, this stays between the three of us until after the convention. We need to focus right now. Anything that doesn’t contribute to that is irrelevant.” 

CJ tried to argue. “But Josh…” 

“No, I mean it CJ. I know that this is potentially lethal, but we can’t deal with it right now. Not when we’re this close to a make or break moment. We’ll deal with it, but after we’ve locked up the nomination. Not now. Later.” 

I stood and walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders. “If we win, and I think that we will, I’ll go to Leo as soon as it’s over. If we don’t win, then the point is moot, and I’ll have a quiet word with the Governor and his wife about discretion. You have my word Claudia Jean.” 

She looked at me for a long moment, as if gauging my honesty. I’d have been insulted by that if she hadn’t been so upset. Then she nodded. 

“Okay Josh, I’ll leave it with you, but if you don’t…” 

I hugged her. “I know CJ, I wouldn’t expect anything else. For now though, you need to put it aside if we’re going to win this thing.” 

She sighed. “Okay. I guess need to go find the press gaggle now. With the latest poll numbers out, they’ll be looking for a comment. I was putting it off because I couldn’t get this out of my teeth.” 

I chuckled. “Well, it’s mine now, so break out the dental floss. We need you at the top of your game the next few days.” 

She turned to leave and paused. “Coming Donna?” 

Donna shook her head. “No, I’ll be along in a few. I need to talk to Josh about something.” 

CJ stared at us both a few moments longer, and then she apparently chose plausible deniability over knowing for sure and said goodnight. 

The door hadn’t even finished closing before I had my arms wrapped tightly around Donna. 

“It never stops, does it?” she murmured. 

“No,” I said. “No it doesn’t. Are you sure that you want a piece of this world?” 

With her cheek resting against my shoulder, she nodded. “Yep, or at least one particular piece of it.” 

I pulled back a moment to gain room for several gentle kisses. It was amazing how each kiss was different. Felt different. Tasted different. But they all had the same effect. They recharged my soul better than ten hours of sleep and a double espresso, while at the same time they calmed me and centered me like nothing else in my life ever had. 

I hugged her one last time and then I let her go. 

“I remember something about bubbles and a trashy novel.” 

She shook her head. “It’s too late for that.” 

“So do you want to work?” 

She chuckled. “I swear you need bubbles and some light reading more than I do. With that in mind, how about we make a deal. We both need to unwind, so let’s just find a mindless television program that has absolutely nothing to do with politics and see if we can’t just enjoy each other’s company for a while.” 

I looked longingly at my polling data, but she grasped my chin and turned me back to look her in the eyes. 

“You need to turn it off for just a couple of hours Josh. If you can’t do that with me here, then I’ll go back to my room, and you can do it alone. But you need it.” 

I smirked. “There are so many ways to take that Donnatella.” 

She blushed. “I suppose so, but only one of them is happening here tonight. And it isn’t the one that your imagination has running around in it.” 

I held out my hand and tugged towards my bed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I said that I’d wait, and I meant it. Our time isn’t now, but I’d be very happy if you’d curl up with me and watch crappy movies until you have to leave.” 

She glanced at my clock. “Two hours, that’s all you get.” 

I grinned and I lay back against the headboard and pulled her down to lean against my side with her head on my shoulder. 

“Sold.”


	13. When Abner Met Bambi

~DONNA’S POV~ 

I hear the connecting door click open softly and glance over at the clock. Took him long enough. For crying out loud, I almost fell asleep over here! Cathy’s not coming back to our room tonight. She was meeting up with friends and staying with one of them tonight. So I got a room to myself, for tonight at least. I had to push Josh’s jaw shut when he realized what Cathy taking the night off meant. She had that look about her though, so I have a feeling she was meeting a guy. I have my suspicions about her and a guy from Advance. 

But really, who cares? I have a room to myself tonight. A ROOM my friends! 

Josh and I haven’t had any actual significant time alone since we started this....whatever this is. We are, however, magnetically drawn to each other as soon as we realize we have been left alone. I’ve lost count how many closets and bathrooms I’ve been pulled discreetly into. Josh has actually talked about renting us a separate room and paying for it out of his own pocket so that we can escape to it. When I asked him whose name he was going to book it under; he told me “Billy Shears.” He said it right off the bat, too. Makes a girl wonder, quite frankly. The idea has merit though. I got a raise when we started getting paid by the DNC. It’s a pretty nice raise, too. I could totally split the cost of the room with him. 

I roll towards him when he slides into the bed with me. When I meet his eyes, my breath catches, and I feel that rush of heat that I always get when he’s this close. The intensity of his gaze catches me by surprise. He says nothing, but leans down and kisses me. He’s the most amazing kisser. I don’t know if I think that because I’m, quite honestly, crazy in love with him, or he’s just done a lot of kissing in his life, but he makes my toes curl. No one’s ever done that to me before. For someone who needs a lot of ego stroking to survive, he’s certainly giving when he’s like this. 

And I like him like this. 

No. I love him like this. 

He pulls away and props himself up on his elbow. His hand is gently running up and down my hip. It looks like he’s got the same unspoken comment that I’ve got stuck in my head, too. 

So, we’ve got this bed here.... 

The first time we’ve, you know, HAD a bed without the threat of being interrupted... 

He gives me one soft kiss on the lips and I respond. 

By pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

Well, now that we’ve got that question out of the way. He’s been okay with waiting. Part of me says to wait, and that maybe we’re moving too fast. That maybe I only want this to win, to beat Mandy. But the rest of me says that this is the moment. When he’s looking at me like he is, I can see the emotion laid bare in his eyes. 

I run my hands across his flawless chest. Not too muscular, not to squishy, just the way I like it. I’m going to enjoy resting my head on this later. 

God, I hope he stays at least most of the night with me. 

He, of course, wastes no time taking off my shirt. He pauses a moment to let his gaze travel down the upper portion of my body. I have to tell you, I’ve always thought that I was lacking in the breast department, but he doesn’t seem to think so as he lowers his lips to introduce himself. I hiss softly as they seem to come alive. David never paid particular attention to them. And the few before him were always just like, “Woo-hoo! I get to touch some breasts!” 

But Josh, Josh seems to appreciate a woman’s body. 

“Josh,” I say softly. “What about Sam?” 

His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. I love when I surprise him like that. “You think we should ask him to join us?” 

I smack his arm and roll my eyes. 

“He’s right next door. What if he notices you’re gone?” I amend, even though I know he knew exactly what I was asking the first time....jackass. 

“Donna, I’m SURE he’s going to notice I’m gone at some point.” 

My eyes widen. Well, that’s not good. “Do you think he’ll say something?” 

“To anyone else? No. He’s my best friend. To me? Yeah, probably.” he shrugs. 

“What are you going to say? Are you going to tell him where you were?” 

“I’m not going to lie to him.” 

“Josh.” 

“Donna, listen to me,” he says, propping himself above me again. I really like him in this particular position. “This,” he continues with a hand wave between us, “isn’t what I’ve been after. I haven’t been trying to get you into bed this whole time. We can wait.” 

Holy crap, he’s so sweet. 

“Do I want to take advantage of the fact that I can actually spend a night with you? Finally? Yes, absolutely.” he continues. “But, Donna, what I feel...” he drifts off and is looking in the darkness. He’s trying to figure out how best to phrase this, I think. 

“It’s okay.” I nod, bringing my hand up to his face and his attention back to me. 

“I don’t know how many times I can say it. You’re not a campaign fling.” he says adamantly. 

“I’m not?” I smile. I may sound too relieved. I don’t care. I’ve seen people on this campaign hooking up. They call it “coming onboard.” Get it? Others get the luxury of being more open about it. The proprietariness, if that’s even a word, of it doesn’t get called into question, since they’re not in the same positions as he and I are. 

“No. Of course you’re not. Have you still been thinking that?” 

It’s kind of hard not to, to be honest. Between Mandy and all her crap, and that Erica girl that was on the Hoynes campaign, plus all the negative comments about staffers hooking up on the campaign trail, it’s just kind of hard not to wonder if that’s all this is to him, the romance of the campaign, the thrill of getting caught at any second. 

“I don’t know what I’ve been thinking. We’ve hardly had a chance to actually talk about what this might be.” 

“I don’t know what it is.” he whispers. 

Well, at least he’s honest about it. 

“Well, maybe we should put it this way.” I suggest. “The convention is over in two more days. What if we lose? What happens to us in three days?” 

“You don’t want to be doing this in three days?” he asks exploring my collarbone. 

“Josh. Be serious for a second.” 

“Maybe I should be asking you if I’M just a campaign fling,” he tosses back dropping back onto the mattress. 

That’s it. 

I scurry up to a sitting position, yank my tank-top back over my head, and smack him in the head. 

“Ow!” he yelps rubbing the offending spot. “That hurt!” 

“So did what you said!” I growl in return. 

I take aim for another whack, but he grabs my wrist and gently tangles his fingers with mine. I like the way his hand feels holding mine, and I’m wondering now if he’s prepping me to break my heart. David pulled this crap on me, too. Set me up to turn me into this loyal, little, pathetic puppy, then played on my deluded notions to get what he really wanted out of me. A sugar momma. 

But Josh is different. Or I thought he was different. 

“I don’t know what this is.” he says again. He sounds a little more earnest about it, but that might just be me needing to hear that. “But I know that you’re really important to me, Donna. I know that I like having you around me. You’re funny, and caring, and you make me smile, and you’re smarter than three-quarters of the people on this campaign.” 

“Really?” I ask. He thinks I’m smart? 

“Really what?” 

“Really you think I’m smart?” 

He stares at me for a long moment and his expression changes to something I can’t quite put my finger on. “God, Donna.” he says bringing his hand to my face. “What did that guy SAY to you?” It takes me a second to realize he’s talking about David, the same thing I was just thinking about. I shrug and drop my eyes down to my lap. 

I came to the campaign to find my sense of self-worth, to find my confidence. 

I found Josh. 

Josh has always made me feel needed and valuable, but not necessarily smart and confident. Don’t get me wrong. He has NEVER made me feel stupid or worthless. But it’s always him teaching ME about politics. I don’t teach him. 

“Donna.” he says softly. But I can’t bring myself to look at him. He’s so amazing, and what he sees in me beyond the quirky young blonde on the campaign, I often don’t know. He means everything to me, more than David ever could have. And if I am just a campaign fling, I can’t bear to let him see that I thought he was more. 

“Donna, look at me.” he says more firmly and I drag my gaze up to his. His eyes are warm, but there also seems to be anger there, too. “How can you think you’re not smart?” 

I shrug. “It’s always you teaching me.” 

“You think you haven’t taught me anything?” he’s almost laughing now. “Donna, spending 24/7 with you is like a perpetual game of 20 questions, and I love every minute of it. You absorb information like a sponge and repeat it with meticulous clarity. Why do you think I give you all that stuff to read on the bus and plane?” I shrug again. I thought it was to give me something to do, quite frankly, like busy work. “Because you’re so thorough and retain information like no one I’ve ever met, except maybe the Governor. You read all that stuff and spit it right back out at me, and I didn’t know it before you briefed me, and I like hearing it from you a hell of a lot more than I like reading it in a binder. You’re one of the most intelligent people I know. And you HAVE taught me things. You’ve taught me a lot. You’ve taught me to keep things in perspective, you’ve taught me to remember why it is that I want this man to be President. And you’ve taught me how to be close to a woman without fear that she’s going to suck my blood when I’m not looking. Donna, I can be myself around you, and I can’t do that around anyone else.” 

“But it all changes after the election,” I whisper back. See that, he’s got ME convinced we’re taking the nomination now, too. He sighs deeply and looks back up at me. I’m asking all the tough questions that he doesn’t have answers for. That’s all right. It’ll at least make him think about it. “If we lose, Josh, I live in Wisconsin and you live in Washington DC. If we win, you work in the White House, and...” 

“You work with me.” he finishes. He looks like he truly believes that. He’s adorable. He’s deluded, but he’s adorable. 

“How can I possibly work with you if we’re involved like this? Leo would never allow that.” Doesn’t he see what’s happened? What we started by doing this? He thinks I can go back to the way we were? All he’s talked about was the long days we’d have to put in, in the White House. So if I didn’t work for him, I’d never see him, and if I worked for him, I couldn’t be with him. And he’s always wanted to work in the White House. It’s his Emerald City. I could never ask him not to. 

Suddenly, I’m very depressed. Win or lose, I lose him. If we lose the election, what would I possibly do in Washington DC? I’m not qualified to do anything. I always assumed that if we lost, I’d go back to Wisconsin, but then I let Josh in and I can’t live half-way across the country from him, I just can’t. 

“I don’t know what to tell you to make you less worried.” he says softly. “All I know is I’ve finally been given an opportunity to hold you all night like I’ve wanted since the day we met, and I don’t want to spend it talking in circles. We’re not going to get any answers tonight. I just want to be with you, and cherish every minute, because that, I know, will end tomorrow when Cathy comes back. Can’t we have tonight and start trying to figure out the rest tomorrow?” 

When he says things like this, it makes me think he loves me, too. That there really are no thoughts of Mandy, or Erica Lee, or some other woman. It makes me think that changing my life again for a man ISN’T a bad idea this time, that this time, it might actually be worth it. 

I start to move towards him and he meets me half way, easing me back down onto the pillow. I know he cares about me, and I know David didn’t. I’m not talking about getting married and living happily ever after over here. But I’ve heard CJ talk about campaign flings and the opinions she has of the women who get involved like that. I can only imagine the opinion of me would be lower since Josh is technically my supervisor. I don’t want to be remembered by everyone as Josh’s ditzy blonde assistant who hopped into bed with him as soon as he smiled. But he’s kissing me now, and he’s more gentle than any man I’ve ever been with, and that has to mean something, right? 

What I do know, as we slowly divest each other of our clothing, is that I cannot work for him in the White House after this if we’re not involved personally. I cannot last day in and day out watching him date other women. I cannot pretend that I don’t love him. And as he makes my body come alive now, my heart breaks because I just don’t see the happy ending for us. I either have a boyfriend I never see because he works 14 hours a day....or I have nothing. 

**************************

~JOSH’S POV~ 

I think of last night and grin like an idiot. She was amazing. How could someone so young be so GOOD at that? 

Wait a minute. I don’t want to know. 

And she slept in my arms all night. Last night was the first time a woman has spent the night in my arms. Mandy would always move to her side of the bed. I used to half-expect her to say, “thank you.” And before her, well, they were never serious relationships. Just dating that made it to the sex stage (the now infamous Erica Lee, to name one), and some that were just sex that never made it to the dating stage. 

My body responded to Donna like its never responded to another woman in my life. I know she’s sad because she doesn’t see a happy ending for us. Not that I think she’s thinking about getting married or anything, although the prospect of spending the rest of my life with Donna isn’t an unpleasant one, but she doesn’t see how Leo can let us work together. Between you and me, I’m not sure how that’s going to shake out either. I meant what I said to my mother. If I keep her with me, more doors will open up for her. But if I keep her with me, I’m not sure I’d be allowed to be with her, and after last night, I’m not sure that’s an option. Before I thought it was, this morning I’m thinking it’s not. There’s NO way I can stand by and watch her date some gomer, some beneath her peon that’s going to treat her like Dr. Free Ride. 

That guy really did a number on her. Why didn’t I knock him out when I had the chance? Probably because I didn’t see the full weight of the damage then. I was just so relieved to be in her presence then that getting amped up on behalf of the damsel in distress didn’t really occur to me at that moment. But after how defeated she looked last night when she thought I thought she wasn’t smart...let’s just say I’m not finished with Dr. Free Ride Daley yet. 

Asshole. 

There was a lot I didn’t tell her last night that I should have. I probably could have alleviated half her fears if I had told her I loved her. But I didn’t want her to think that I was only saying that to get her to sleep with me either. That’s what HE did. Her self-confidence is nothing. The only way I can really make her see how I feel about her is to make things work out for us. 

And stay as far away from Mandy as I possibly can. I’ve been trying to. But Mandy always seems to find me. I’m not even sure if it’s me Mandy wants or just to win and beat Donna. Even if Donna wasn’t in the picture, there was just NO way I would have gone back to Mandy. Besides being an uber bitch, Mandy is entirely too controlling. I’ll admit that I often cave with Donna when she smiles, or she’s upset, but I think that’s because of Donna’s genuineness and not any attempts she may have made to be controlling. 

If we take the White House, I know I’m tapped for Deputy Chief of Staff. Leo told me that when I joined the campaign. I’m on the fast track to a lot of power in Washington. I’m also going to be a lot more visible than most. I will be held to a higher standard. I will be scrutinized for what I do, who I date, and how I spend my “free time”; though I don’t predict having too much of that. 

If we don’t win the White House, well, I think I could be happy living in Wisconsin for a bit. I mean, I have to at least go back there to knock out Dr. Daley. 

She shifts in the bed and I’m drawn to her. She has an amazing body. And her body does amazing things. I swear, I could just lay here and look at her all day. I mean, she’s that hot. 

Her arms are crossed in front of her chest with her hands resting under her cheek on the pillow. I can’t see her perfect breasts at the moment, but her position is allowing for some cleavage that’s making my mouth water. But as beautiful as that particular part of her anatomy is, there’s other parts of her that I find far sexier. 

For instance, her long slender neck, her smooth collarbone and the delicate flare of her hip, and her endlessly long legs, the feather light touches from her fingers, and her silky hair. I don’t know what kind of shampoo she uses, but I could spend hours letting her hair slide through my fingers. 

I reach over and lightly trail my finger down her side and her eyes flutter open. 

Oh yeah. Her eyes. 

Well, crap. They haven’t looked at me like THAT yet. That’s one damn sexy gaze she’s got working over there. 

“Good morning.” she smiles. 

Oh dear Lord! Add her husky morning voice to the list, too! 

“Morning.” I smile back. I slide my hand around to her back and slide her to me, then brave the morning breath for a first kiss that turns out to be a lot sweeter than I anticipated. 

I have to tell you, I’ve never been this enchanted by a woman the morning after before. But then again, I’ve never confessed to being in love with a woman before either, so I suppose that’s par for the course. 

“I have an idea.” she says, running a light finger down my cheek that sends a shiver all the way down to my toes. My body seems to be supersensitive to her this morning. It’s really cool. 

“What?” 

“Why don’t you sneak next door, grab some stuff and we’ll conserve water by taking a shower here?” 

Hear that noise? That’s my head exploding, friends. 

I grin like an idiot. “You’re brilliant.” 

She smiles brightly and I literally feel warm all over. Making her smile feels really good. It’s been a while since I’ve made someone feel good and I’ve felt good about it. Coming through for her is really rewarding, you know? She’s got a charisma that I’m completely captivated by. I’m screwed when we get to the White House if she keeps smiling at me like this. Can you just imagine how many long lunches I’ll give her? 

“I’ll meet you in the shower.” she smiles seductively and rolls out of the bed. I’d get up, but I’m hypnotized by the sway of her hips. Again I ask you, how is someone so young this incredibly sexy? 

That’s another issue I’m having at the moment. She’s so young. She’s only 24. Not that I have a problem with her age, but don’t you think she should be able to DO more before she gets serious with a guy? I mean, Dr. Free Ride was all ready to turn her into some modern day June Cleaver and she was okay with that. 

Well, until she found out he was really an asshole. 

I don’t want to do that. But part of me wonders if maybe she shouldn’t be given the chance to explore things in life and see what she can do standing on her own two feet. Of course, the selfish part of me says that after an amazing night like that, I don’t think I’m going to be too anxious to see her do that. Maybe she can do both, right? 

I hear the shower start and it propels me off the bed, into my boxers, and towards the connecting door. Quietly opening the door, I can hear Sam snoring. I creep around the room grabbing everything I need and then hurry back to Donna’s room. I pull off my shorts as soon as I get into the bathroom. Donna hears me come in and pokes her head out from behind the shower curtain. She crooks a finger at me and disappears again. 

Have mercy. 

I’m surprised I didn’t break my neck vaulting over the side of the tub, but as soon as I close the curtain, she turns and pounces on me. Her lips are everywhere. Last night was all about her. It looks like the shower is all about me. 

I’m okay with that. 

She’s kissing her way down my chest and all thoughts of bathing have now been evicted from my head. Soap’s overrated anyway. I mean, I’m getting wet. 

She’s kissing lower...lower...lower... 

Oh. 

My. 

God! 

I’m vaguely aware of the shower wall against my back now. When did I lose the strength to stand? 

She’s spending some quality time down there, let me tell you. I’m not sure I’m ever going to be able to take a shower again without thinking of this moment. 

I can feel myself teetering on the edge, and rather than wake the hotel with what promises to be an amazing orgasm, I pull her up off the tub floor with a strength mustered from who the hell knows where, turn her around, not so gently shove her up against the wall and push into her. She makes a noise that sounds like it came from her stomach and hooks a leg around my waist.   
I drop my head into her shoulder. I need a moment to regroup here. When I pick my head back up, she kisses me. How does she know? How does she know exactly what to do? How does she know exactly what it is that sets my heart racing and my mind spinning? 

She breaks the kiss with a gasp. She clutches my shoulders and I feel her fight for control. It’s incredibly erotic and it’s all I need to join her. She’s holding onto me like she’s afraid to let go. I don’t know why she’s so freaked out, it’s not like I’d ever let her fall. 

“Not a bad way to start the day.” I smirk at her when my breathing comes back under control. 

“I did promise to keep you calm during the convention.” she replies still a little breathless, and that, of course, turns me on. 

“Hell of a way to go about it.” 

“I do what needs to be done.” she says with a blasé shrug. 

I’m pretty sure she was kidding around there, but it brings back what she said last night about being surprised I thought she was smart. Suddenly, I think there are some things I need to get to the bottom of here. Things are starting to point to the fact that Dr. Free Ride may have been a bigger asshole than I originally suspected. 

“Donna...” I start. 

“Water’s getting cold.” she says, cutting me off. She shuts the shower off and hops out of the tub. Never mind that we didn’t actually, you know, bathe in there. Never mind that I don’t think it’s possible for a hotel shower to actually lose hot water. She wraps a towel around herself and turns around in front of the vanity, where I trap her. I was meaning to corner her to continue the conversation I was going to start, but either she’s using misdirection or misunderstood my intention because she hops up on the vanity and pulls my face to hers. 

I suppose that conversation could wait a few more minutes. After all, who am I to deny her when she’s insatiable like this? 

I’ve just dropped to my knees before her. I’ve got one leg over my shoulder when there’s a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Donna?” calls CJ’s voice from the other side. I fly back up against the wall and Donna, wide eyed and generally looking terrified, hops off the vanity. 

“Yeah?” she calls. 

“Cathy gave me her key!” 

Duh. 

“I gathered.” She says. And I’m mentally reviewing my job description to see if I have the power to fire Cathy. This is a bad habit she’s getting into here. 

CJ’s knuckles rap the door on the outside. “Hey, can I come in?” 

Now, you may be asking yourself why the hell CJ would ask that. But there’s not much privacy on the campaign trail. And we’re painfully finding out that there’s a lot less than we originally thought. It’s REALLY early! What the hell is she doing up now? Thirty minutes earlier and she would have seen something that would have lit her hair on fire...namely me in my assistant’s bed...naked. 

Donna opens the door a tad and pokes her head out. “I’m not dressed. I just got out of the shower.” 

“Oh. I’m looking for Josh.” CJ says. 

“Well, he’s not in here!” Donna says with a laugh. It’s supposed to sound joking to CJ, but it sounds incredibly nervous to me. 

“Well, no. I didn’t think that he was,” CJ scoffs with what sounds like a forced why-the-hell-would-you-be-with-him-in-the-shower-tone. “But Sam said he already went downstairs and I didn’t see him down there.” 

Well, thanks for attempting to cover for me, Sam. 

“Oh. He probably got sidetracked calling his mother.” Donna lies. That just rolled right off her tongue. 

“Oh, is everything all right?” CJ sounds concerned. 

“Sure.” Donna nods. “He’s just afraid he’ll get all wrapped up in the convention and forget to call her.” 

That’s actually true. 

“All right. I’ll try downstairs again. If you see him, tell him I’m looking for him,” she says and Donna closes the door. 

Donna turns back to me and leans up against the door. I hear the outside door close and she pauses for a moment. 

“CJ’s looking for you.” Donna says. 

I bust out laughing. It’s sort of that end of your rope kind of laughter. “No shit!” 

She’s smiling at me again and my heart rate is starting to return back to normal. I’m just starting to relax when a horrifying thought creeps into my head. I’ve got clothes in Donna’s room. How far in did CJ go? 

Shit.


	14. When Abner Met Bambi

Sam's POV: 

Finally! I've been waiting down here for 20 minutes; waiting for him to show his face. If I had doubts before, the relaxed, happy expression and the Josh Lyman `Victory is Mine' swagger erase all of them. The problem is that I'm not the only one around here who can read Josh. This campaign is way too close knit and interdependent for others to miss the signs too. 

"I need to talk to you." I take his arm and start to pull him out of the breakfast buffet area. 

"Hold on. I need something to eat." Josh protests. "I'm starving!" 

"I'll bet you are." I mutter as I continue to pull him   
behind me. 

"Sam!" he half laughs half moans. "It's going to be a   
very long day and I need some food. You don't want me waging war on John Hoynes without fuel do you?" 

"I'd prefer you didn't do it on little or no sleep either, but that didn't seem to matter to you last night." I shoot back and he freezes; right in the middle of the hallway. 

"Sam, it's not what you think." 

"I think you spent the night with Donna. Did you spend the night with Donna?" 

"Yeah." He answered honestly at least. 

"Then it seems to be exactly what I think." I counter. 

"I meant it isn't- " he lowered his voice. "It isn't   
some campaign thing. Donna is special to me." He's keeping eye contact with me and I can see the seriousness in them. He's begging me to understand this. I'm not sure I can. I have never seen Josh put anything or anyone before politics before; and I've known the man for a long time. He's got serious work to do today. We're fighting tooth and nail for the nomination and he's spending the night with his assistant? 

"I'm not judging." I state and he scoffs. 

"Of course you are." 

"Look, you're the one who recruited me to come work for this man; for this campaign. `He's the real thing, Sam,' you said." 

"He is!" Josh insists. 

"Then how can you risk screwing it all up at this point. It's all kinds of stupid. What if someone finds out? If I can figure it out, the others can't be far behind. You need to keep your head in the game." 

"My head is in the game!" he shouts loud enough to draw the attention of several people around us, including C.J. who has been looking for him too. He seems to realize he's gotten a little loud because he lowers his voice again and moves forward until we're toe to toe. "I've worked 24/7 for Governor Bartlet. I left the campaign for the front runner to get Jed Bartlet elected. Now you're telling me I'm not entitled to any personal life on top of all the other sacrifices I've made?" 

"We've all made sacrifices, Josh. This isn't about Donna. I like Donna. I like her a lot and for what it's worth, I think you're good for each other. But you can't do this. Not now. Not in the middle of the convention. If you really care about Donna, and I believe you do, you do not want to open her up to this kind of gossip or worse some political scandal." I warn him as C.J. cautiously approaches us. 

"Hey, I've been looking for you." She mentions to Josh who still hasn't broken eye contact with me. "Where've you   
been?" 

"What do you need C.J.?" finally he turned toward her, but he bit off the words, and C.J. looked between us before she answered. 

"Rumor has it that the California delegation is going for Hoynes now." C.J. stated. "How do you want me to spin it?" 

"There's a lot of flirting and bantering during a campaign. If you want to know who someone is really serious about; wait and see who they go home with." Josh smirked. 

"And that means…" C.J. prompted. 

"California isn't going for Hoynes." Josh said walking away. 

"How do you know?" she called after him. 

Josh stopped and looked right at me again. "Because it's my job to know. And I'm very good at my job." The he turned and walked out of the hotel without any breakfast. 

"Something you want to share with the class there, Spanky?" C.J. asked me. 

"Just a roommate spat." I smiled. "It bugs the shit out of me when he leaves his clothes all over the floor." 

"Hmmm…that can be awfully annoying." C.J. agreed. "I   
wonder if it bothers Donna as much when he leaves them on her hotel room floor?" She ponders and I close my eyes in resignation. 

"C.J…." 

"Should I try talking to him?" she offers. 

"I think I've done enough damage on that front for now. Leave it be." 

************ ********* ********* ***** 

Josh's POV: 

I can't even believe the conversation I just had with Sam. Sam; who has known me forever, who knows what my priorities are, who knows that this election means to me. If he thinks I'm having a cheap affair with my assistant…what is everyone else going to think? I try to shake off the conversation when I stop in front of room 422 and knock briskly on the door. It opens to Congressman Rodriguez who actually manages to look surprised to see me. I don't bother with the drama. 

"You can't be seriously thinking about throwing it to   
Hoynes." I say as I walk past him into his hotel room. "I told my team California is for the Governor. Don't make a liar out of me, Carl. I get belligerent whenever that happens." 

"Josh…I didn't expect to see you this morning." 

"You should have. Did you think I'd sit in the war room wringing my hands while you leak it that you may go for Hoynes?" 

"Rumors happen, Josh. I haven't cast any votes for anybody yet." 

"That's what I told C.J. Cregg. Rumors are just rumors, and can't be taken seriously." 

"Exactly." Rodriguez agreed. 

"Except that people do take rumors seriously, Carl, especially at a political convention. A rumor gets started that California may swing another way, tilt the table, and suddenly other delegations don't want to be supporting the losing guy so they jump ship too." 

"Josh, I don't think-" 

"No, you don't think, Carl. You don't think in the long term; the big picture. So let me help you out here, Carl. Let me be your friend. You need friends in this party, Carl." 

"I have friends in this party, Josh." 

"No, you have political allies, but you won't have them for long once you've tried to screw over the Democratic nominee." 

"We don't have a nominee yet." Rodriguez counters. 

"Sure we do." I smile now, but no one who knows me would mistake it for a friendly smile and Rodriguez knows me. "We just haven't announced it yet. It's going to be the Governor. I've done the math on this one, Carl; it's all over but the shouting and the balloons. I ask you, who's better at number crunching delegates than I am?" 

"Hoynes has a lot of friends in our delegation. He's pulling in all the markers, putting the pressure on." 

"Doesn't matter. It's going to be Governor Bartlet   
you're going to need on the stump this fall. How well do you think your re-election is going to go when the Governor's schedule can't be freed up to make an appearance with you? When the DNC chokes off your funding?" 

"Are you implying you'll try to sink my re-election if   
California doesn't go for Bartlet?" 

"No, I'm stating straight out that I will sink your election if you don't quash this rumor, and I mean this morning, and start singing a chorus of Bartlet for President at the top of your lungs." I move in until we're less than two feet apart. "I'll expect to see your denial on air within the hour or I swear to God Carl, your district is going to see the most well funded write in campaign for some upstart Democrat I pick out of a hat." 

I'm done with him, so I leave his room slamming the door behind me. Now I need to find Mooreland. He won't be waiting for me in his hotel room. He'll have gone gopher by now. I flip open my cell. 

"Donna, I need Mooreland from the California delegation. Call me when you got him." I hang up as soon as she says `got it' and I have a moment to regret the fact that I didn't say anything…nice to her. I mean, we just spent the most amazing night together, and all I did was bark out orders to her. 

I decide to take the stairs down to work off some of my stress, and by the time I hit the ground floor, Donna calls back with Mooreland's location. The woman is simply amazing. 

Now this time, I'm pretty sure the surprise on my quarry's face is genuine. 

"Alex Mooreland. What a surprise to find you here!" I proclaim boisterously as I invade the inner sanctum of the sauna completely clothed. He practically scurries off his wooden bench, but I make sure to block the exit. This little weasel is not getting away. 

"Josh…what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be   
upstairs planning for the Bartlet coronation?" he gives a weak chuckle. 

"Yes, I should be. I'd like to be. But unfortunately, I have to be down here for a come to Jesus meeting; and I'm Jewish so you can imagine what it takes to get to me to call one of those." 

"Who's coming to Jesus?" he asks in a squeaky voice. 

"You." I say simply and sit down next to him, but still between him and the door. 

"Josh, I have to support Hoynes. You know I do. You know why I do." He leaned toward me and whispered. The other two gentlemen in the sauna begin to be uncomfortable with our discussion and leave. 

"Yes, I know why you do; or think you do, but the information he has on you? He only has it because I dug it up. You can't be blackmailed both ways on the same information. Tell John he's lost this round and you're with Bartlet." 

"And when he threatens to leak it?" Mooreland practically whimpers. He's such a spineless wimp. We shouldn't even let him attend the convention let alone vote in it. 

"Then you bring out your heavy guns. Who was the first one we found? The one he was screwing when he and Suzanna returned from their Honeymoon? He'll fold like a house of cards. Do it, Mooreland, now. It will help Hoynes save face at the convention, and it will keep him in the running for the VP spot. Tell him I said so." I loosen my tie and stand up. Next time you decide to play possum, find a better spot than the sauna. Now I'm going to have change my clothes before my Ted Koppel interview." 

I walk slowly up to the stairs to the room I'm sharing with Sam. My bad luck for the day holds and he's in the room working on a re-write. When he sees me, he puts his laptop down and turns his body to face me. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have budded in, I just never saw you put a woman before your work before. It freaked me out a little. These are pretty high stakes." Sam finishes his speech. 

"I need to change. I've got 10 minutes before Koppel." I took a quick shower and got re-dressed in record time. When I opened the door to the hallway Donna was there waiting…with note cards, of course. 

"Look these over before Koppel. They include the latest numbers." Knowing how thorough she is with everything she turns that brain to, I take the cards without comment and walk directly on to the set. Someone clips a mic on me and 30 seconds later I'm predicting a landslide vote for the Governor on the first ballot. 

What about those rumors about California defecting got Hoynes? Nah, there's nothing to that. I've locked down each and every vote myself. 

I get off the set a half hour later to find Donna still standing there waiting for me. I can't make eye contact with her right now. So I avert my eyes from Donna only to find they're being held hostage by the chocolate brown eyes of Erica Lee. Shoot me now. 

"Joshua, nice thrust and parry; although those were always strong skills of yours." 

"And yours. What are you doing here, Erica?" 

"The Senator would like a private word with you and he thought you may agree if the invitation was delivered in a unique, attractive package." 

"Is that the line he used on you, Erica? He couldn't resist such an unique, attractive package. I'm sure he's used it with great success through the years." I pause and let that sink in. "I don't take meetings with Hoynes anymore, and I'm busy." 

"Busy working Mooreland and Rodriguez. I think Mooreland is still shaking." 

"Like that takes much." I note. "Go away Erica. We don't play for the same team anymore." 

"We could…We made a really good team once upon a time." She drawled. 

"Until he dumped you and moved up the cognitive/social ladder." Mandy interrupted. 

'Great,' I think, `just one more player to hit the   
trifecta.'. 

"Josh, Leo wants you in the war room." Donna said quietly seething at the trio gathered there. 

Without another word, I turned and followed Donna upstairs. 

************ ********* ********* ***** 

Donna's POV: 

Something is wrong; very wrong. He won't look at me, and while I understood why when we were in front of the wicked witches of the east and the west, now we're alone in the elevator. 

"You did well with Koppel. You made it sound like the California rumor was nothing." I note. 

"That's why I get paid the big bucks." He sighs and drops his head against the elevator wall. "I make the problems go away and put the campaign before everything." 

The elevator doors open up and we walk in silence until we're in the war room. 

"California is taken care of." Leo confirms. 

"Of course. Isn't that why you hired me?" There's a bite to Josh's tone that doesn't quite jive with the question Leo's asking him and I can tell that Leo thinks so too by the look he gives Josh. 

"Among other things." Leo notes. "Where are we on the   
count?" 

"We need 2,162 and we're at 2,210." Josh replies and Leo sighs. 

"That puts us over. Why is that not good news?" I ask quietly. 

"It's a squeaker." Toby answers. "We want him to come   
out the uncontested victor of the Democratic nomination, not the barely won a by nose candidate who got the nod cause the Democrats couldn't make up their damn minds." 

"Oh." I answer. Toby has a way of explaining things that kind of cuts to the heart of the matter. I know a lot of people think he's too abrasive, but I like him. He's got a wicked sense of humor. 

"Josh-" 

"I'm on it, Leo. I was on it before you summoned me, but it can't be me talking to Hoynes." 

"If you approach him, he might-" Sam began. 

"Sam, we've been over this. The approach is not the problem. He's already approached me. It's a power play and we know each other far too well to bullshit through it. It's got to be the Governor, Leo." Josh sat forward and met his mentor's eyes. "He's got to meet with Hoynes, mano e mano, and offer him the VP slot. I'm not going to be able to shake many more votes loose without a unified ticket." 

"I'll talk to the Governor now. If he gives me the green light, I'll set it up for lunch." Leo agrees. Josh sits back in his chair and I had him a revised all sheet. 

"I'm going to get started on this." He announces to the group at large and waves the small phone book that comprises his call sheet in the air. I get up to follow. I know he's busy. We're all very busy; but I also know there are several strategically located linen closets along the route he's taking, so I stick close, sure that the thought will occur to him. 

"Donna, can you find C.J. and have her leak it that we'll be making a VP announcement soon?" 

"It would probably be easier just to call her." I tell him. 

"It would be better if you did it in person. In fact, I'm going to be tied up with this stuff for awhile. Can you staff C.J. for now?" 

Okay, it's not that unusual for me to get shuffled to C.J., Sam, or Toby when the need arises, but usually they ask first. Then Josh whines and tells them to get their own assistant. Then Leo tells him to grow up and share like a big boy. Then Josh grudgingly lets me go for awhile and checks every 15 minutes to see if I'm done yet. It's a little twisted, but it's our system. Josh has NEVER voluntarily let me go and he's certainly never suggested that I go staff someone else. 

"What's going on?" 

"C.J. is swamped and I'm going to be tied up with phone calls for awhile." 

"Josh?" 

"Just…please staff C.J. for now. She could use your help." Josh repeats and walks away without another word. 

I try not to read too much into all this. It's a very stressful time. I'll staff C.J. and check in with Josh later. I'm sure his sudden change in attitude had nothing to do with the appearance of Erica Lee…or Mandy Hampton…The man is trying to get Governor Bartlet the Democratic nomination. It's a big job. 

I find C.J., and as Josh predicted, she could use the help. I set to work using my organizing talents and believe me when I say there is plenty to organize. Still, half my brain is focused on other things and when I hear Josh's name come out of C.J.'s mouth my head shoots up to see what's going on. 

"He did? Josh, that's great. Can I leak it?" C.J. nodded even though Josh couldn't see her. "Got it. I'll put it out right away." C.J. hung up the phone. "Donna, can you help me with a release? It needs to be factual and yet cryptic at the same time. Hoynes has accepted the Governor's invitation to lunch." 

"How about; Governor Bartlet has invited Senator Hoynes to his suite for lunch today to discuss convention matters related to the ticket." 

"Change `related to the ticket' to `related to the Vice Presidential nomination' and it's a go. You're a natural at this, Donna. I should steal you from Josh." 

"That might not be too hard." I mutter, but I didn't mutter low enough, because C.J. heard me. 

"Everything okay, Donna?" she asked moving closer to me. 

"Sure. I'm just glad Josh thought of sending me here to work with you." 

The look of shock on C.J.'s face isn't at all reassuring. See? I told you there was a system. 

"Josh sent you? I just assumed Leo sent you." C.J. admits. 

"No, it was Josh." I try not to look at C.J. because I'm afraid if I do, she might see too much. I think she already suspects I have a crush on Josh. But suspecting and knowing are too different things. 

"Well, he seems a little off today." C.J. notes. "I   
overheard him and Sam going at it earlier; and those two never fight. Something about Josh being gone all night. I hope he's not hooking up with Mandy again." 

"I don't think so." I offer. "He's been avoiding   
her." 

"Good. Although she would be preferable to the alternative. " 

"The alternative? " I ask. 

"Getting involved with a staffer. That could be game over if it came out." C.J. relays and I try not to flinch. "Maybe that's what Sam was reminding him of earlier." 

"Maybe." I agree and try to focus on the job in front of me. Oh, God, what have we done? Sam knows Josh was gone all night. Josh said he wouldn't lie to Sam if Sam asked where he spent the night. C.J. said it would be game over if someone found out Josh was involved with a staffer. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

I need to talk to Josh, but I can't exactly make a beeline for him right now. C.J. is already suspicious. It takes literally hours before I can escape undetected. When I can, I go to the only person I can trust right now. 

"Sam, where's Josh?" I ask him and I see the hesitation before he tells me Josh is waiting outside the Governor's suite for the result of the meeting with Hoynes. Without another word I walk briskly upstairs and see Josh leaning against the hallway wall with his eyes closed. He looks tired…and sad. 

"Josh?" I call softly not wanting to startle him. His eyes open and I see a quick moment of heat there before the shutters close over them. "Any word?" I ask indicating the closed door of the Governor's suite. 

"No. He kicked us all out. It's just the Governor, Hoynes, and Dr. Bartlet in there." 

"Have you eaten?" I ask as much out of habit as out of concern and his mouth twitches. 

"Not yet." 

"It's nearly 2, Josh. You put it off any longer and you can just call it dinner." 

"Ah-kay." He jokes and I lean closer to him. 

"You need to eat, Joshua." 

"Yeah..." he shoots another worried glance at the door. 

"This is a pretty big meeting?" I ask. 

"Yeah, everything from now on is very, very big." 

"I got that idea when I was talking to C.J. earlier." I tell him. "She's concerned that you might be getting closer to Mandy again." And I'm more than a little relieved to hear the disbelieving snort come from him. "That's what I told her. Then she said it would be better for you to get involved with Mandy than it would be for you to get involved with a staffer. She said that would be game over for you." 

"Donna-" 

"Is that what she saw you and Sam fighting about? Us?" 

"We weren't fighting, Donna. Sam and I don't fight." 

"That's what C.J. said, and part of the reason she was so surprised to see that you were. Was it about us?" 

Josh turns his body toward mine and I can see the intensity is his face when he answers "Yes." 

"But I'm going to figure something out, I swear. I just  
can't right now. Not during the convention." He hastens to add. 

"I understand." I answer and try to keep my lip from quivering. 

"I'm not sure you do, but if you can just be patient a few days-" 

"Sure." I reply, but it's a little too fast and a little too bright and Josh notices that fact. 

"Donna, please trust me for just a few days." He reaches out and brushes the back of his hand down my face. I just want to melt. "We just need to be careful right now, but-" 

He breaks off suddenly when John Hoynes opens the hotel room door and storms out. The Senator stops short when he spots us and reverses direction back to where we're standing. Josh's hand drops away from my face and he turns his body as if to shield me from the Senator. 

"Josh…" 

"Senator." 

"Mooreland was a nice touch. It's too bad we couldn't have met privately earlier. It might have alleviated part of this problem." 

"That wasn't possible, sir." Josh replies and Senator Hoynes looks over Josh's shoulder at me. 

"No, I can see where Erica's invitation may have fallen short." He smirks and it makes my skin crawl. Then he turns to walk away. 

"How did the meeting go, Senator?" Josh ventures. 

"I'll be in touch with your boss." The Senator threw over his shoulder as he got into the elevator. 

"That didn't sound too good." I whisper from behind Josh. 

"No, I didn't like any of that at all." He replies still staring at the closed elevator doors.


	15. When Abner Met Bambi

Josh POV 

The elevator doors closed and I think my hopes for this campaign are riding away with John Hoynes. 

DAMNIT! 

How did this happen? Oh yeah, I'm head over heels for my assistant, I'm still recovering from spending last night making love with her and I was trying to reassure her I'll figure things out while John Hoynes gathers information to use against me. 

*****************************  
Donna POV 

Josh is upset. Josh is actually a hell of a lot more than upset but there's not much I can do about it. 

"Josh?" 

Please look at me Josh, please stop staring at the doors of the elevator. 

"Yeah?" 

He's distracted. His hands are on his hips and his breathing is labored. It's almost like he's fighting to maintain control. 

"Josh, what is he going to do?" 

I need to know. I need to be prepared. 

****************************   
Josh POV 

I've finally gotten control of myself and can turn around to face Donna. In doing so, I see her beautiful blue eyes filled with fear. I can't lie to her. I should, but I can't. 

"He's going to try to use what he thinks he saw against the campaign. At the very least he's going to use what he thinks he saw against me. I know him well enough to know that." 

Don't ask the question Donna. I don't want to have to answer it. I watch her, silently pleading with her to not ask me the question that is on the tip of her tongue. 

"What he *thinks* he saw?" 

I should have known she'd ask. 

"Senator Hoynes thinks he saw something going on between the Political Director of the Bartlet For America Campaign and the assistant to the Political Director. But he didn't, we have to be careful enough to convince him that he didn't see anything." 

**************************  
Donna POV 

"We had to be careful before, now we need to be doubly so." 

Josh has worked too hard to get the Governor the nomination for John Hoynes to take it away from him because of me. 

Josh is looking at me and trying to figure out if I mean what I'm saying or if I'm feeding him what he needs to hear. Honestly it's a bit of both. I've fallen in love with Josh but I can't see a happy ending. After the past few minutes, I know without a shadow of a doubt there can be no happy ending for us. I also know if we aren't vigilant in keeping up appearances someone will figure us out. 

"I should get back to staffing CJ." I say softly as I move away from Josh, my heart breaking a bit more with each step I take. 

****************************   
Josh POV 

I couldn't even say anything to her as she walked away from me. She has no clue how bad this could be. Hoynes can come after me all he wants but if he dare come after the campaign, we're going to have to play hardball. 

I hear the door to the suite open and Governor Bartlet says my name, 

"Josh?" 

I turn and look at the two people standing before me. The tense looks on their face give them away instantly. What the hell happened in that room? 

"Sir, Ma'am, what can I do?" 

"Make it work with Hoynes, Josh. Where is Leo?" 

"The war room Sir." 

I watch as Governor and Mrs. Bartlet make their way past me as they head to the war room. `Make it work.' Sure thing… We've already got enough votes, we wanted more. We wanted it to be unmistakable that Josiah Bartlet was the *only* choice, the *only* candidate. Now we may have to find a way to just hold on to votes that give us the slim margin. 

******************************   
Sam POV 

This war room isn't big enough for Mandy and her attitude. Maybe we can have her work someplace else. I'll have to talk to Josh about that. No one can get anything done with her around. 

Hhmm… that's weird. 

Why is it that Mandy is cozying up to John Hoynes? That can't be good. Josh worked for Hoynes for a reason. Well, many reasons. 

It was better for Hoynes if Josh worked for him, rather than against him. Josh is vicious when it comes to politics. His reputation is equated to that of a pit bull and his bite is ten times worse than his bark. He has more dirt on more people and shockingly he's pretty damn clean himself. Not clean enough so that he squeaks, especially after last night, but clean enough to make others look even dirtier. And that is the reason why they don't go after him. He will always be daisy fresh when compared to many in this business. 

I quietly move towards Mandy and Hoynes. Once I'm close enough to hear but not close enough to arouse suspicions, I flip through the speech I've been working on. The conversation floors me. 

****************************   
Mandy POV 

"Senator, are you thinking of joining the ticket?" 

This man needs to take the Vice President slot; he's got too many zipper issues in his closet. We can gloss them over as Vice President. Josh worked for him; he's got enough to keep him in line. 

I really hate the way he looks me up and down. I'm not another woman he can smile sweetly at and she'll be so entranced by him and his power that she'll fall into bed with him. I wield my own power. I don't need to some sleep with him. Erica Lee might have been that way and maybe even some of the other younger female campaign staffers who believe his orgasm induced promises, but not me. Now Donna, well that would be giving Josh what he so royally deserves. 

John's voice breaks me from my thoughts, 

"Mandy, I haven't made my mind up, just yet. I think I still need to be swayed." 

"Swayed you say?" 

John Hoynes you aren't that stupid. Are you? 

******************************   
John Hoynes POV 

"Swayed Ms. Hampton. Josh Lyman abandoned my campaign when I was the presumptive front runner. He's taken a dark horse candidate to the Democratic National Convention and if the numbers add up, he may just get that dark horse candidate the nomination. He just took California from me by pressing the buttons on the people I `call on' when I need support. I taught him everything he knows about how to play this game. He owes me Mandy. You can pass that along to him for me. I can be swayed to seriously consider the Vice President slot on the ticket but Josh Lyman gets to give something up for it. Something he wants or maybe something he wants kept quiet." 

I watch Mandy's eyes. She's calculating something and I know the exact moment her calculations add up. 

************************   
Mandy POV 

Well, well, well. What does the good Senator from Texas know? Or is it that he just suspects the same thing I suspect. 

"Senator, have you met Donna Moss? Josh Lyman's `assistant'? What she assists him on still remains to be seen." 

Ah yes, that look tells me the Senator has definitely taken in the mid-western features of our fair Donna Moss. I wonder… 

*****************************   
Sam POV 

Josh will kill Mandy for even mentioning Donna's name to Hoynes. OH. MY. GOD. I don't know who Josh would go after first. And, it gets worse, 

"Senator, Donna might be able to help sway you. She'd do just about anything for Josh. He's some iconic hero figure to her. I imagine if you `spoke' with her about it she'd be happy, if not enthusiastic to do something to help Josh and by extension, the campaign." 

Hoynes even thinks about mentioning that to Donna and Senator or not, I think I'd do grievous bodily harm to him; Josh might have to take a number. 

I'm going to have to keep my eyes on Donna. If I tell Josh he'll go off the deep end and I can't do that so close to the nomination. 

****************************  
John Hoynes POV 

"Mandy what are you suggesting?" 

I refuse to let this bitch put me in a position to have to defend myself. I won't let her set me up. I listen carefully as she continues, 

"Senator, maybe you need to show Donna that she's not in Kansas any more. Or you know, Wisconsin. You can show her what politics is really like. Let's be honest, you've already had Josh Lyman's seconds before. Erica I'm sure was eager and jumped at the chance to help you. I'm certain Donna would be no different." 

"Ms. Hampton, I'm going to take that under advisement." 

***************************   
Sam POV 

I'm sure you will Senator. I'm sure you will. 

I'd forgotten how disgusting this game is so close to the nomination. I need a shower to get rid of the shit the fan just sprayed on me. 

I catch Donna walking into the room and she looks monumentally depressed. Something is wrong between my best friend and his assistant. 

Quietly I make my way out of the war room and head for the room I'm sharing with Josh. 

******************************   
Donna POV 

Thankfully CJ has me putting press packets together. The activity has successfully kept me busy but also kept me from thinking too deeply about the many horrible ways things between Josh and I can end. It is so late in the day, all I want to do is finish these and go find my bed. Maybe I can quietly cry myself to sleep. 

I suddenly feel someone staring at me and yet when I look up, I don't see anyone. That's really a creepy feeling. I stand to bring the folders I've completed over to the volunteer who will be packing and sending them out and that's when I figure out where the eyes are coming from. 

John Hoynes. 

John Hoynes is staring at me with a disgusting grin like I'm the answer to all his questions. 

I should tell Josh, but something inside of me tells me that's the wrong move to make. 

We got caught because Josh was trying to reassure me. Well this time I'm going to handle this on my own. I'm a strong woman; I can take on the likes of John Hoynes. Hell I took on Dr. Freeride. 

****************************   
CJ POV 

I'm watching a very interesting scene play out from the doorway and call me a paranoid Press Secretary but this could tank the convention. 

At first glance Donna looks uncomfortable and exhausted. It's not a good look on her and I was wondering what our Political Director did to trample on her already fragile soul. 

Then I see her wrap her arms around herself in a decidedly defensive stance. I take in the room and realize that John Hoynes is devouring her with his eyes. 

No, no, no. Mr. Senator you do not get to work your way through the women of the campaigns and the women of Washington, never mind probably the women of Texas. I will crazy glue your zipper shut if you try it. 

Oh No. 

John Hoynes has designs on Donna. I knew he was angry Josh left his campaign but would he really go after Josh's assistant to make a point like that? 

Well, ok Erica Lee is the prime example. I better keep an eye on Donna and the potential Vice Presidential nominee. 

**********************************  
Sam POV 

I'm sitting on my bed in the hotel room I share with Josh and I'm desperate to talk to him. I'm desperate to gauge his reaction to something like this but unless I blurt out what I heard, there's no way I can. He hasn't come back yet, but I saw Donna entering her room in near tears so I know Josh isn't crashing there tonight. We all need to rest so I'm going to convince myself I can sleep and worry at the same time. 

****************************   
Josh POV 

I'm sitting in the empty war room looking over my notes. I'm missing something in the pages. Something that will give us the landslide we need. 

I can see John's eyes from the looks he gave me in the hallway in the back of my mind. He won't risk making political enemies within the party but he very well could ruin me. Politics is all about perception and John perceives something is going on between Donna and me. If he verbalizes that perception to the press, it's all over for me. I potentially could use Erica against him but I'd hate to hurt Suzanne more than she already is. I'd love to see Suzanne divorce him but she never will. 

I'm going to have to bargain with him. He's going to want something to join the ticket. What the hell is he going to want? 

I'm going to get some coffee and try to figure this all out. Maybe if I avoid sleeping I won't wonder if Donna cried herself to sleep tonight. I told her I'd make this right; I made love to her knowing I couldn't exist without her. Hell I knew I couldn't exist without her the day I met her and that knowledge only grew as the weeks have progressed. Last night wasn't about the infamous `coming onboard' that happens on the campaigns. 

If I could just find a way to get Hoynes on the ticket, win the nomination, the Presidency and be with Donna I'd be set. 

Not too much to ask right? 

**************************   
Sam POV 

The tornado known as Josh, has blown into the room and he looks like a man possessed. I've already showered, shaved and dressed which looks to be a good thing seeing as how we have to be ready in a few minutes. 

"Josh?" 

"Yeah Sam?" 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah Sam." 

"You want to tell me where you spent last night?" 

He turns to face me and I can see nothing is right in his world. His eyes are dull, his whole demeanor is lifeless. He definitely didn't spend the night with Donna unless it was to tell her there's no way they can be together. 

"The war room." 

Huh? Really? 

"Why?" 

"I've got a nomination to secure for the Governor. Tomorrow is the day; everything else can wait until after we secure the nomination. For now I need to shower and get ready. I need to `make it work' with Hoynes according to the Governor. I only hope I don't have to sell my soul to the devil to do it." 

Neither do I Josh, neither do I. 

*******************************   
Mandy POV 

Ok so today it's all about putting the final plays into action. The field is ours for the taking. Maybe I need to reassure the `volunteers' that this is the campaign for the Democratic nomination and winning said nomination is the only thing they should be focused on at the moment. 

Yes I think that is exactly what I should do. Let me start with our most famous former volunteer - Donna. 

"Good Morning Donna." 

She looks tired and stressed. 

"Good Morning Mandy." 

Hmm. A slight attitude to her voice. I'll fix that. 

"Donna, the last day before the voting takes place is extremely stressful on the staff. I know this is your first campaign so I wanted to just pass along some words of wisdom. Whatever anyone asks you to do, you do. No questions asks. Your only job is to make sure the senior staff is well taken care of. Specifically Josh. He gets very wound and the details stress him out. Are we clear?" 

I watch her process my words and realize I may have an uphill battle with her. Finally I see the resolve return. 

"Sure Mandy, no problem." 

Ok Senator, I opened the door for you, please walk through it. 

********************************* 

Donna POV 

I don't know what Mandy has planned but if she thinks I'd do something without talking to Josh or at the very least Sam or CJ she's out of her freakin mind! I think I threw her off the scent by being so amenable. It's the drama major working for me again. 

Oh Joshua. 

He just walked in and he looks as tired as I feel. I can't take my eyes off of him but he won't even look at me. 

This hurts more than it ever did with Freeride and there in and of itself is the key difference. It hurts like hell right now; it hurt to leave Josh and the campaign when I went back to Freeride. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be on the campaign. I'm meant to be with Josh. 

More importantly, I'm meant to love Josh. One more day and we can figure this out. 

******************************   
Josh POV 

I haven't figured anything out that I need to. I know I need to get John Hoynes on the ticket and then get Josiah Barlet the nomination. 

And once I do all the political things I need to do, in the mere day I'm left with to do them, then I get to figure out how to make myself and my assistant happy. Hopefully when I figure out how to make each of us on our own, then I can make us happy together


	16. When Abner Met Bambi

Josh’s POV, 

It’s all over but finish off the wounded. 

The last ballot was cast four hours ago and we’ve got it in the bag. Having the Governor invite Hoynes to lunch yesterday was a stroke of genius on Leo’s part. It made it look like he was coming to us, hat in hand. In a business where perception is everything, Hoynes let himself be out maneuvered. Had I still been working for him I’d have stomped on that invitation with extreme prejudice. But Hoynes’ soon to be ex-campaign manager, Mike Vorland, let his guy walk right into it. He deserved to lose. And, savvy old pol that he is, the Senator should have seen it coming a mile away, but he didn’t. Or at least he didn’t want to. Leo counted on John being too arrogant to pass it up, and he was right. What Hoynes had seen as an act of political noblesse oblige the talking heads had seen as a sign of weakness, and they’d said so…..and the delegates had been listening. 

The official tally was 3823 delegates going to the Governor. More than enough votes and plenty to spare. Once everyone saw the handwriting on the wall, there was a stampede to pile onto the Bartlet bandwagon in a major display of “me too-ism”. No one wanted to face the general election with a weakened and disgruntled Presidential candidate at their back. 

However, Hoynes had held onto Texas and the Southwest, so there’s one chore left to do. I’d rather twist a dragon’s tail than be doing this, even though it has to be done, but as chief strategist and the guy who used to work for the obvious choice form VP, I have to be here. Currently we’re waiting outside the Governor’s suite with Vorland and two of his flunkies for the final word on Hoynes. The Governor gave everyone one last chance to speak their piece and nobody flinched. And, speaking of finishing off the wounded, this time Hoynes really was coming to us hat in hand. I thought I’d feel better about that. That maybe I’d feel some sense of vindication to go with the thrill of the win. I didn’t though. They’ve been in there about fifteen minutes….. 

*SLAM* 

Hoynes just stepped out the door and slammed it behind him. This is *so* not good. In all the years that I worked for him I don’t think that I’ve *ever* seen him this pissed off. He gave us all a seething glance and settled on me. If his eyes had been guns, I’d have been well ventilated. 

“Josh,” he snapped. “Walk with me.” 

He stalked off towards the elevator bank with his guys in pursuit and I looked at Leo for direction. 

“What do you want Josh?” he snapped “It obviously didn’t go well. We need Texas in the general election. Get after him and fix it!” 

As I took off after the Senator the others were filing back into the suite. I caught up with him as the elevator doors popped open on an empty car. He stepped in and told his guys to wait for the next one, even as he waved me in. The car hadn’t dropped two floors when he hit the emergency stop button, after which he turned and looked me up and down. 

“Well, you won. You got your ‘real thing’, much good may it do you.” 

I held his gaze without blinking. “To the victor go the spoils sir. Can you pretend that you wouldn’t be gloating a bit if it had gone the other way? You can have your share if you want it. And it’s the right thing to do, for the Party.” 

Hoynes shook his head. “I don’t know that I want to risk it. How you could have hitched your wagon to…” He paused and studied my face, as if calculating what he saw there. The he grinned. “Well, I’ll be damned.” 

I stirred uncomfortably. “What do you mean?” I hope to hell that he isn’t talking about what I think he was talking about. 

He laughed out loud and hit the button again. “What the hell. Maybe I’ll be president sooner than anyone thinks. Go back and tell Leo that you got me. I’m on board. I’ll call the Governor to confirm it when I get back to my suite and I’ll have my people start the spin when Claudia does.” 

My mind was still mulling over the fact that he had called CJ ‘Claudia’ when the car stopped well short of the lobby. The door opened and there was Donna. 

“Josh!” She paused and added, “Hello Senator.” 

“Good evening…Miss Moss isn’t it? I’ve seen you around, but I don’t think that I’ve had the pleasure. And you can drop the Senator and call me John, or in a couple of months you can call me Mr. Vice President. Josh just talked me into the job.” he said as he reached out and grasped her hand. It’s worth noting that she didn’t offer her hand, but he took it anyway and shook it slowly. Typical of him. My hackles stood up as he gave her that oily smile that I came to know so well when I worked for him. It was his ‘try to charm their clothes off’ smile. 

“Yes sir,” she said abruptly, and then she turned to me. “Josh, you need to talk to the advance guys. Now that the party has made its choice and we’re going to have DNC funding they’re starting to get out of control with the event planning.” 

Hoynes relinquished her hand and frowned. That frown was probably more for the fact that she was apparently impervious to his snake-oil charm than it was about her oblique reference to the Governor’s new status. 

God, I love her. “I’ll be right with you.” The door started to close, but I stopped it with my hand as I turned to Hoynes and said, “I’ll get off here if you don’t mind Senator. I’ll head back up and give them the good news.” 

Hoynes shrugged. “However you want to play it, Josh. You’re your own man now.” 

I stepped out of the elevator and turned to look at him, but I couldn’t hold his eyes. He kept his gaze on Donna until the doors were almost closed, but at the last second he looked at me, and grinned. It was like he was saying ‘Way to go, Josh’. I felt like I wanted to take a shower, or make Donna take a shower, just to get the psychic stench off. 

I punched the button for another elevator and when it arrived, Donna and I both got aboard for the ride back up to the President’s floor. No sooner had the doors closed than her arms were around my neck. We hadn’t had time for anything remotely physical during the chaos of the last thirty hours, so her touch came with a welcome release of tension. I could feel her shaking a bit, so I wrapped my arms around her and held on tight. 

She drew back after a moment and gave me a ghost of a smile as she said, “Well, I can honestly say that I now know for certain what it feels like to have someone undressing me with his eyes. I’ve had it happen before, but it was never quite that blatant.” 

“I’m sorry. I just…he’s…he is the way that he is. Warts and all.” 

She pulled away from me and straightened her dress. She was working on my jacket and tie when the elevator stopped and the doors opened on the restrained bedlam of Bartlet for America’s floor of the hotel. “Those are some pretty big warts there, Joshua.” 

I steered her into an alcove off the hall so we could talk for a minute. 

“Well if anyone asks you to try and turn him into a prince for them, tell them to go to hell.” 

She smirked. “Getting a little possessive? And I think it’s a frog that you have to kiss to get a prince, not a toad. And toads have warts, frogs don’t.” 

I grinned at her display of trivia. “So I’m possessive. And I like that, John Hoynes, the presumptive VP really *is* a toad, but a toad who has the state of Texas in his pocket.” 

“I think I’d kiss an actual toad before I ever let that man anywhere near my lips.” She sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Frog, toad, or whatever.” She looked at the door then leaned in for a quick kiss. “You’re the only man I want to be kissing. Now you’d better get down to the suite before Hoynes calls to confirm his acceptance and finds out that they’ve picked someone else.” 

I gave her hand a quick squeeze as a backed away, and then, dropping her hand I spun and charged off down the hallway to spread the news that we had a VP. 

We still hadn’t defined what we were to each other, and those that knew about us didn’t want us to have the chance to do so. But I would be damned if I’d let that sway me. It would take time, patience, and stealth, but we would have time to talk and find a way to make it work. 

*******************************

Donna’s POV 

I waited a moment to let Josh get clear and then I stepped out into the hallway myself. I caught sight of him as the Secret Service agents posted at the Governor’s door let him into the suite. Half a heartbeat letter I heard elated shouting echoing down the hallway as Josh broke the news. I sighed and turned in the opposite direction only to find the Mandy blocking my way. Funny, I didn’t recall seeing any flying monkeys around. Oops, did I say that out loud? 

She frowned for a minute then switched to the usual plastic smile that she uses when she thinks that she’s in control of the situation. Either she must have decided that she misheard me, or that I couldn’t possibly have said what I said. What? Little old me stand up to the big bad media director? 

“From the sound of it, I guess that Hoynes is on board?” 

I nod. “Josh just gave them the news.” 

“He can be quite the charmer,” she said, with a broad smirk. 

God, how I hate that smirk. It’s like she was born with that snide half smile of hers glued to her face and patented it shortly thereafter. 

“Josh?” 

“No, the Senator. He’s really quite a nice guy once you get to no him.” 

It took everything I had not to laugh, but I managed it. Who was she trying to convince? I may be pretty new to politics, but John Hoynes’ type wasn’t new to me. I lived with one of his type for years. That sort of thing gives you a life time immunity. What does it say about a woman, that she thinks that someone like Hoynes is a ‘nice guy’? “I wouldn’t know,” I answered. “You’d better get down there. They’re going to need you shortly.” 

Mandy’s face clouded over. I could thoughts racing through her head. A volunteer had just told her how to do her job. A volunteer whom she suspected of screwing her ex no less. It was not to be borne! 

So I did the only thing I could do. I grinned. “I’ve got to get to work. We’ve got a lot of stuff to do before any of us can call it a night. I’ll see you later Mandy.” Not. 

With that I took off at a brisk pace down the hall, trying to put as much distance between myself and her as I could. 

*******************************

The Next Day….. 

Josh’s POV 

It’s been murder today. Let me list a few of my many problems. I didn’t get any time alone with Donna last night. Sam and CJ are tag-teaming us. We’ve been in meetings non-stop all morning and afternoon to manage integrating the two campaign staffs. I didn’t get any time alone with Donna last night. Erica Lee has been assigned to me as temporary staff liaison for said integration process. This must be Hoynes’ idea of either a joke or a gesture of friendship. Either way Donna isn’t happy about that. I’m not happy that Donna’s not happy. The Governor may have an undisclosed health issue, and the Senator may know about it. And speaking of my bright and beautiful assistant, did I mention that *I didn’t get any time alone with Donna last night?* 

I probably won’t get any tonight either. Time I mean. Get your mind of the gutter Lyman! 

Now we’re standing backstage waiting for our guys to finish their acceptance speeches. The peons have done all that they can to pull this campaign together for today. Immediately after the Convention wraps with those speeches we have to get the Governor and the Senator in the same room and hammer out some ground rules. Or as Leo would say, lay down the law. 

************************************ 

Leo’s POV 

Well that’s it then. We have a ticket. Once Hoynes stepped onto the dais with Jed it was irrevocable. Why do I have the feeling that someday I’m going to regret it? 

The staff members of both campaigns have been having marathon meetings all day, trying to iron out the details that will let the two staffs merge together to a single purpose. Some liaison people have been assigned to both sides until the work is done and we have a single working campaign staff. Some heads have had to roll. Mike Vorland is out of a job, as are about a third of his deputies, and a lot of junior staff are moving on to other jobs already, but the rest of Hoynes campaign staff, those that want to stay will be merged with ours. Josh and his assistant are spearheading that merger as we speak. In the end Hoynes will keep a small traveling staff that will be answerable to the main campaign first and him second. 

Jed and John are both coming back stage now after two encores to a hall full of screaming delegates. There’s something about a Convention that always leaves me juiced beyond what the booze and pills ever could. I’m still an addict, and I know it. But this is a healthier addiction than any of the others. It’s time to have a come to Jesus meeting with John. He needs to realize beyond any doubt that he’s coming aboard with us, and not the other way around. And I’m not going to have his zipper issues getting in our way. 

*****************************

Josh’s POV 

Well here we are, just one big happy family. Yeah, I have to learn to watch the sarcasm. It’s the Governor and his staff and the Senator with his people, and all of us in a room with Barry Goodwin as mediator. Leo didn’t want him here and neither did I, but the DNC is going to be paying the bills now, so they want a seat at the table. 

We’ve spent the last hour and a half thrashing out the beginning of the campaign itinerary. Hoynes wanted to spend some time in New England, for reasons best known only to himself, and later in the campaign that may be a good idea. But right now we have to learn to walk together before we can run. Both candidates will stick to the states where they were strongest and doubles team the ones where they’re not. That makes the South Hoynes’ territory and the Northeast and Midwest, with the exception of Ohio and Michigan, the Governor’s playground. 

The idea is for Sam, I, and the rest of the combined staff to get back to DC posthaste and set up the campaign headquarters. Leo, Toby, and CJ will stick with the Governor. The two candidates will split up and make one quick pass through their separate territories to meet up in ten days in DC. The latest reports said that the Republican challenger was still in DC. He obviously expected us to take a breather before starting the general campaign. Hitting the ground running like this would catch him with his pants down and give us several days to get our message out there before he could get organized. A stern chase is a long chase, and we wanted him to have an unobstructed view of our dust all the way until election day. 

The meeting was going to break up when Hoynes cleared his throat. “There’s one more thing,” he said. “The liaisons between our two organizations have proven very effective in the integration process. I’d like to recognize them for their efforts in making a positive start to a successful campaign. One of our people who served that purpose well was my chief researcher Erica Lee. Since she’s expressed a desire to stay with the main staff at the DC headquarters, as have a few others on my staff, I’d like to draft a few of your junior staffers as replacements. Here’s a list of the proposed transfers.” 

He pulled a sheaf of papers out of a manila folder on the table and handed it across the table to the Governor. It was multiple copies of a one page list with two dozen names on it. Most were female and all were young. But what really got my attention was the name halfway down the page. Donna Moss. I looked up at him and though his face gave away nothing, his eyes spoke of retribution. As for me, Sam is right. I have lousy poker face, and right now I’m pretty damn sure my expression borders on being homicidal. He’ll get his hands on Donna over my dead body. I drew a breath for an angry outburst, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me before I could get started. 

***********************

Leo’s POV 

Ok, the other shoe has dropped. It’s time to deal with this. We aren’t going to let him pick off the menu to restock his harem. Then there’s the fact that I think my deputy was ready to lunge across the table at him. And he knows Hoynes better than any of us. 

“Staffing issues are my territory. I don’t think that the others need to be here for this. The Governor should get to bed early, and so should the rest of you. I want everyone to have at least one solid night of sleep before we light the fuse on this thing. Senator? Josh? Why don’t you stick around for a few minutes?” 

Josh’s POV 

The Governor and Senator said their goodnights and everyone drifted out of the room chattering excitedly, which left me with Leo and Hoynes regarding each other across the table. 

Leo nodded at Hoynes. “John, I’m glad that you had the good sense to send your staff off for a well-deserved early night. Because after we get done talking, you’d have to work pretty hard to hold their respect.” 

Hoynes glared. “Respect? You’re a fine one to talk Leo. Been keeping up with your meetings have you?” 

“As well as I can,” Leo said with a shrug. “What counts is that between the last meeting and the next meeting I don’t take a drink.” He paused before continuing. “And speaking of taking the pledge, you’re going to swear off chasing skirts for the rest of the campaign.” 

Leo skidded the list back across the table. “This is bullshit and you know it. We’re not your pimp. If your staff wants to leave you then tough. If you need new ones, then have your manager hire some. But the ones that we have, we need. If you want to approach them and offer them a better deal, then maybe we can work something out to keep everyone happy. But we hired them in good faith, and we’re not about to just deliver them up to you to your supply of impressionable young women. The Governor’s honor means more to him than that. 

For a moment Hoynes appeared to be in a towering rage. But he’s a veteran politician, so he got his game face back on in a hurry. 

“If that’s the way it is…” he began coldly. 

“It is,” Leo said sharply 

Hoynes glared again. “As I was about to say, if that’s the way it is, then I can live with that. The list was something of an integrity test anyway.” 

In a pigs eye. If we’d caved….. 

“In spite of what you think and all rumors to the contrary, I’m not some philandering idiot who runs around trying to stick it to every woman who will hold still long enough.” 

He certainly did a convincing imitation of one when I worked for him. You have to give him this. The man knows how to lie with a straight face. 

“But Leo, don’t talk to be about your candidate’s honor like it was something delivered from on high.” Hoynes smirked. “You don’t know him like I do. And with that, I’ll bid you both good night.” He stood up and left us sitting there. 

Honor? We don’t know Bartlet like Hoynes does? 

Shit. 

TBC


	17. When Abner Met Bambi

~JOSH’S POV~ 

“That should so count.” Donna says. 

“It doesn’t.” I reply. 

“Well, it should.” 

“Donna, the quarter’s got to go IN the shot glass. It doesn’t count if it ricochets off the rim.” 

“But it was close.” 

“Close only counts in horseshoes and hand-grenades.” I say. 

“My father used to say that.” she grins. 

“I think EVERYONE’S father used to say that.” I grin back. 

“How did you even know about this place?” she asks looking around. I was wondering how long it would take her to comment on the...er...cleanliness of the place. 

“I’ve been to St. Louis before.” I reply. 

“Oh really?” she sings. “And who have you been to the great state of St. Louis with?” 

“City.” 

“Wha?” 

Shit, she’s getting drunk. I’m going to have to hold her hair up later. I can see it. 

“St. Louis is a City in the great state of Missouri.” I reply. 

“Well, I didn’t want a geography lesson, I was just wondering when you’d been here before.” she scoffs leaning forward a little bit and tilting her head. 

Yup. Definitely well on her way to drunk. 

“Senator Hoynes.” 

“Oh, not a woman then?” 

“No.” I say with a half laugh. “Though there are a few that follow him around.” I mumble under my breath. 

“Wha?” 

“Nothing.” I say quickly. “Why would you think I’ve been through here with a woman? And why do you think I’d bring this hypothetical woman to this dive?” 

“You’ve obviously had sex before, Joshua, I mean, SOMEONE must have taught you all that. And how come I’M good enough for this dive, but not the hypothetical woman? What makes her so damn precious that she gets to go to some high brow, respectable place? Hmm?” 

Okay. What just happened there? Where did I get in trouble? 

“Are you trying to HIDE that you’re out with me or something?” 

“I picked this place because it’s off the beaten path and has a dance floor, which was specifically requested by you and CJ, who will be arriving momentarily with Sam and Toby.” I shoot back. “We agreed that ten days before the election, we wanted to keep a low profile on this, our only night off.” 

“I thought you were trying to hide me.” 

No kidding. 

“Not trying to hide you, Donnatella.” I reply. “In fact, when a man is with a woman as beautiful as you, the LAST thing he wants to do is hide her so no one can see it.” 

“Aww!” 

See that? I got her back. 

“CJ would say I should be indignant about that remark. I should get mad at the piggish connotations it had.” 

“I think you’re perfectly capable of deciding for yourself what gets you mad.” 

“You’re right, I can.” 

“All right then. And did that make you mad?” 

“Not really.” 

“There you go then.” 

She smiles at me and she’s got a dreamy look on her face. I should have known better than to play a drinking game with her, especially one that I’m actually good at and usually end up not having to drink that much while playing. A slow song starts and she’s still giving me that look, the look and the smile she gives me that makes me do anything for her. I swear to God, if she asked me to marry her right now, I’d say yes. 

“Dance with me.” she says instead. 

“Okay.” I smile. We stand up and I lead her to the dance floor, hoping to hell we can get the entire dance in before the others get here. Sam I don’t mind seeing us because he knows. He doesn’t really approve at the moment, but he’s my best friend and keeps his mouth shut...sort of. Well, not to me he doesn’t. CJ, I know suspects, and is probably actually sure by now, but she’ll light into us right then and there if she’s got cold hard proof. Toby, I’m not sure he’s taken the time to really watch us yet, but if he has, I’m sure he knows. He’s annoyingly perceptive. But just throwing it in their faces will NOT go over well. 

As soon as we hit the dance floor, she leans in to me and wraps her arms around my neck. Mine go to her waist, pretty low on her waist, I might add. Her fingers are playing with the hair on the back of my neck. She leans her head down on my shoulder and closes her eyes. She plants a soft kiss on the side of my neck and my arms tighten around her. This is fine for now, but when the others get here, drunk, touchy, feely Donna is going to have to take a hiatus. 

“I love this.” she says softly. 

What did she say? 

“You love what?” I squeak. 

“This. Dancing with you.” She says. 

Damn. I thought she was saying something else. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love when your arms are around me like this. I feel so protected, so safe.” 

“You are.” I say softly, wondering what would possess her to say something like that. She sighs and rubs her cheek against my shoulder. 

And she really is protected by me. I am king of act first think later. I could totally see myself going berserk if someone hurts her. It scares me when I think how naive she can be and how hurt she’s been by men before. It literally makes me sick to my stomach sometimes. All I want to do is form a bubble around her and protect her world from everything evil. She’s just so genuine, and Washington will eat her alive. 

I’m broken away from this beautiful moment in my world of chaos when the door to the bar opens. I pull away on instinct, prepared for it to be CJ, Sam, and Toby. But it’s not. It’s much worse. 

It’s Senator Hoynes. 

What the hell is he doing here? This place is so low brow it’s scary. He can’t be seen to be out boozing it up in a dive bar ten days before the freaking election. He’s dressed casually and moves to the bar. He orders a water and I’m a little surprised. Okay. So he’s not going to drink. What the hell is he doing here? I glance around for the secret service. There’s a guy by the door with the bouncer and one discreetly positioned right behind the Senator. I pull Donna off the dance floor, but Hoynes makes eye contact with me. He nods slightly and goes back to his water. 

Donna’s looking at me with that arched brow again and I nod over to the bar. When she follows my line of sight I feel her tense up next to me. What the hell? Is she worried about us getting in trouble? One thing John Hoynes doesn’t comment on is someone else’s political affair. Not that that’s what this is, but he’s certainly not about to broadcast it, especially about me. I’ve got too much dirt on him about his indiscretions. 

I throw a quick glance to the door. When I see all is clear, I tug her towards me and kiss the hell out of her. Take that, Senator. When I pull away, I see that he saw. Good. I also see that Donna’s now giving me that dreamy look again. When she gives me this look, I feel like a rat bastard for every single time I’m snappy with her, for when I tried to push her away, denied to the others that anything’s going on between us because though they like her, she’s not high enough up on the food chain for me to date. She looks at me with unconditional love. Why am I such an asshole? Why can’t I tell her that I love her? It’s not because I think the way they do. I know that. 

What am I so afraid of? If you saw this look, you’d be pretty confident she’d say it back. But once I say it, that’s it. It’s over for me. I’ll be always thinking with my heart and not my head. And from what I’m told, that would be disastrous for me. 

She changes seats from where she was sitting before. This time, she’s got her back to the bar. 

CJ, Sam, and Toby all arrive. And as they gather around the table, Donna and I are forced to move our chairs next to each other. 

Isn’t that just a crying shame? 

The second our legs touch, she starts running her foot up and down my shin. I guess touchy feely Donna is finding other avenues. Hopefully, no one’s noticed that she’s found my hand under the table. She flips my hand over and starts trailing her fingers along my palm. Strangely, this is turning me on right now. Time for some misdirection. 

“Look who’s at the bar.” I say with a nod in the Senator’s direction. 

It works. Toby, CJ, and Sam all turn their heads and I throw a meaningful look at Donna. 

She pouts in return. 

I’m a dead man. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Sam asks as he and Toby turn back to the table. CJ’s gaze seems to be lingering. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Toby says. “He obviously hates me. He’s trying my patience. He’s trying to see just how much bull shit I’ll put up with.” 

“No.” CJ says slowly. She tosses a quick glance in Donna’s direction and then turns completely back to the table. “I don’t think that’s what it is.” Now Sam tosses a look at Donna. What the hell? Can they tell her leg is moving? I move my leg away from hers, just in case. Now her hand is on my thigh. Thankfully, it’s winter. Between all the coats around us, I don’t think anyone would see that. I put my hand that she was previously playing with up on the table, just so it doesn’t look suspicious. 

I look over at the bar, and the Senator’s talking with the guy next to him and pointing at the football game on the bar t.v. I can’t shake the weird feeling I have. 

“Do you think he knew we were coming here?” I ask the table at large. 

“Yes.” CJ says. “He knew Leo gave us the night off. He asked me what we were up to. I didn’t see the harm in telling him where we were going. I certainly didn’t think he’d actually come down here. He’s a United States Senator; he can’t just hang out at the hotel bar?” Donna’s hand tightens a little on my knee. 

“Forget Hoynes.” Sam said with a wave of his hand. “Let’s drink. What’s this mess already on the table?” 

“A game of quarters gone, very, very, very wrong.” Donna says leaning into the table and shaking her head in that drunken girly way, making Sam smile. They’ve now noticed Donna’s current state of near intoxication. 

“Okay. Well, I’m not playing that.” Sam says holding up his hands. “Josh is the master of quarters. I’d never play against him.” 

Oops. 

“Oh, the master of quarters.” Donna sings looking over at me. 

“I told you I’ve played before!” I defend. 

“Uh-huh.” she says unconvinced, but I can also tell that I’m not really in trouble, too. A waitress comes by and Sam orders a beer, CJ orders a grasshopper, Toby orders a scotch, and I cringe inwardly as Donna orders a Rusty Nail. When the waitress gets to me, I order a water. Everyone looks over at me in question. 

“Someone should stay sober, the freaking Senator’s here.” I say. But really it’s because Donna’s apparently getting wasted. One of us is going to need to keep us in check. I, too, tend to get touchy feely when I’m drunk. 

“You don’t want him to see you drunk?” Sam asks. 

“He’s seen me drunk. I just think one of us needs to be thinking clearly in case...well, in case of whatever.” 

“We’re not drunk yet.” CJ says. 

“Yet being the operative word there.” Toby replies and I look victoriously at CJ. 

The drinks come back and Donna downs half of hers. I must say, I’m a little surprised by this. We’ve been to bars before; she’s never drank like this. Now it’s like she’s looking to get drunk. Toby lights up a cigar and puffs on it with his scotch as he and Sam start talking about the speeches they’re currently working on for Election Day and CJ berates them for talking shop on what’s supposed to be our night off. Donna leans over to me and tells me she’s going to the ladies room. 

“Are you all right?” I look over to her. She’s got those drunk half-mast eyes. 

“Yeah.” she nods. I’m not entirely sure, but if she says she’s okay, I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt. 

CJ is unsuccessful in changing the topic of conversation, especially when I jump in and start talking about the different scenarios we need to be prepared for. If he wins the electoral vote, but loses the popular vote; if he doesn’t take New Hampshire, Toby adds; if we lose Texas, I say. The conversation goes on and Sam looks like he’s about to quit and fly back to New York. I don’t blame him, not only is that a lot to write, but it’s a lot to keep track of, too, especially since they’re all on their second round of drinks now. 

Whoa, wait a minute. They’re on their second round? How long has Donna been gone? I glance in the direction of the bathrooms and an uneasy feeling settles over to me. 

“I’m going to make sure Donna’s all right.” I say standing up. Screw them if they give me “the look.” Whoops! There it is! One of us should go check on her. She’s been gone for a long time now. 

I step away from the table and head back to the bathrooms. I turn the corner to the hallway where they are and my blood runs cold. 

Hoynes has got Donna backed up against a corner. His hand is somewhere only MY hand goes. I can’t hear what he’s saying, but I can imagine what it might be, given the terrified look on her face right now. She looks like she’s trying to slide away. He starts to lean his face towards her and that’s when I see red. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” I demand moving towards them. I grab Donna’s wrist and yank her out from behind him, none to gently. She clutches my arm, and if I wasn’t so livid right now, I might notice just how hard it is. What I DO notice is that she’s trembling. 

“Josh.” Hoynes says, as if I’ve just joined him and an old friend sharing a brandy. “I was just telling Donna that I didn’t think you’d mind if she and I got to know each other better tonight.” 

“I do.” I bite back. 

The secret service moves closer to us and I opt to get out of there rather than become a story. I pull Donna back to the table and grab our coats. 

“What’s going on?” CJ asks wide eyed. Sam looks concerned when he sees us. Tears are streaming down Donna’s face and I can only imagine what my face must look like now. 

“Not now.” I clip. 

“Josh?” Sam asks again. 

“I said not now!” I say forcefully and add a glare to get my point across. It works. The three of them look like they don’t want to provoke me now. I pull Donna out of the bar and hail a cab. I take a deep breath to try to calm myself a bit and gently drape her coat around her shoulders. 

A cab pulls up, and as I open the door and usher Donna inside. I can hear the Senator call my name as he exits the bar. I ignore him and get in the cab, giving the driver the address of our hotel. As soon as the cab is away, I reach out to Donna and she falls sobbing to my chest. 

“Are you all right?” I demand against her hair. My eyes are filling with hot tears and she nods her head. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner, Donna.” How did I not see Hoynes get up and follow her? How could I not see he’d do something like this? How long had she been subjected to Hoynes’ hands on her? How could Hoynes not have seen the look in her eyes? She looked like she was going to throw up. 

I hold her tightly the rest of the ride to the hotel as she continues to sob and shake in my arms. This is John Hoynes’ fault. He made my beautiful Donnatella feel like she wasn’t safe, even when she was around me, where I could get to her. I’ll get the predatory son of a bitch. I don’t know what I’ll do, but I’ll figure something out. I will put the screws to him. 

“I’m so sorry, Donnatella.” I whisper again holding her as tight as I possibly can. 

**************************** 

DONNA’S POV 

We walk into the hotel lobby and Josh leads us up to the front desk. 

“I need a room.” he says to the clerk. I don’t ask. I rest my head on his shoulder and face away from the desk clerk, letting my hair fall into my face to block it from view. It’s too late for any staffers to be around, especially since we’ve all been given the night off, but I don’t want the hotel staff to see my puffy eyes and get the wrong idea about Josh. 

“Your name, sir?” the clerk asks. 

“William Shears.” Josh replies. I’d laugh but I’m too distraught at the moment. 

“And how will you be paying for the room, Mr. Shears?” she asks. She doesn’t seem to find anything odd about the name. Of course, this is a Hilton in St. Louis. It’s possible she’s heard it before, possibly even from the original owner of the name. 

“Cash.” Josh says opening his wallet. 

“Smoking or non?” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Does your wife prefer smoking or non?” the clerk asks knowingly. 

“She --” he begins. 

“I don’t care.” I say softly cutting him off. He has every right to correct the woman, but I just can’t hear him deny it right now. I can’t hear any rejection from him right now after...that. 

“That’s what I was going to say.” he says softly against my ear and his voice falls over me like silk. 

“Room 712.” she says sliding the key across the top of the counter. Josh pockets it and leads me to the elevator. Once we’re alone in the elevator, he wraps his arms around me again, and we’re quiet for the ride up. I’ve momentarily stopped crying, but I can’t seem to stop shaking. 

He stops us at the vending machines on the 7th floor and buys a few bottles of water and those disposable toothbrush packages. I have yet to question a single thing he’s done. When we get to the room, Josh gets the door open on the first shot. This is amazing to me. Josh is hotel keycard impaired. Once inside the room, he tosses everything on the dresser and pulls me to him again. In the sanctuary of this room and his arms, I come apart again. 

Eventually, we shrug out of our coats and he leads me to the bed, sitting me down on the end while he kneels in front of me. 

“Are you SURE you’re okay?” he asks softly pushing my hair out of my face. I nod as the sobs subside. 

“I just can’t stop shaking.” I say. “I was so scared I wasn’t going to be able to get away this time.” 

********************************* 

JOSH’S POV 

I’m sorry? THIS time? What the hell is going on? This has happened before? 

The important thing here is to not freak out. She’s upset enough. 

“What the hell do you mean THIS time?” I demand. Okay. I could probably work a little harder on the not freaking out part. “He’s done this before?” 

“Not that exactly.” 

My heart starts to beat faster and I stand up and start pacing. If I don’t work off some of this anger, I’m going to find our Vice Presidential nominee, and secret service or not, it’s going to be ugly. 

“I don’t understand.” 

The tears have started again, but she’s not sobbing at least. 

“He said awful things, Josh.” she whispers. Her voice is hoarse. 

“What kind of awful things?” 

She shakes her head and drops her face to her hands. They must be pretty awful. I have an inkling of stuff he might have said. 

I kneel before her again and gently pull her hands from her face and hold them in mine. “What did he say, Donna?” I ask again, doing my best to keep all the anger from my voice. It’s not easy. I feel so tight inside, like I’m going to explode out of my skin. 

“He threatened your job.” she said softly. I figured as much. “He said...he said...” She starts getting choked up again, and I’m aching inside. I love her so much, and I want to kill John Hoynes. 

“Ssshhh.” I hush, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. “It’s all right. Tell me what he said.” 

“He said that...” she starts and breaks off. It must be horrible, or it wouldn’t be so difficult for her to say. “...that he knew you weren’t the only one I was sleeping with. That he could make things so much easier for you if I cooperated, and if I really cared about you, I’d do what I could to help your career.” 

I suddenly feel like I’m going to throw up...and then punch something repeatedly. 

“Why would he think those things about me, Josh?” she says. 

Because someone probably told him that’s the way it was, I think. We were at the convention and I was strong-arming people left and right. It could have been anyone. 

And when I find out who it was, they will beg her forgiveness, or I will finish them in politics. 

“Why didn’t you tell me he’d been coming on to you?” I could have stopped this; this didn’t have to happen tonight. 

“He said that he could get you fired. He said that he could destroy your career in politics.” 

“He can’t.” I assure. “He really can’t, Donna. I know all his skeletons. He can’t go up against me like that and win.” 

“I didn’t know.” 

Exactly. 

She didn’t know. He preyed upon her inexperience and naiveté. How dare he take my sweet Donna and show her something ugly? 

I push back up to stand and press my palms to my eyes. The anger is boiling up in me like lava. I drop my hands and look down at her. She looks back up at me and blinks slowly, tears threatening to spill over down her face again. Her eyes don’t sparkle now. And she’s not looking at me with love. 

I turn on my heel and stride purposefully for the door. 

“Where are you going?” she asks immediately on my heels. 

“To find John Hoynes.” 

As soon as my hand hits the door handle, she throws her body in front of mine. “No, Josh.” she says firmly. 

“Yes, Donna.” 

“You can’t.” 

“I can. Get out of my way.” 

“I will not let you get arrested by the secret service because of me.” She insists putting her palms up on my chest. “I will not be the cause of a scandal for you.” 

“I’m not a big enough name to be a scandal!” I say WAY more loudly than I intended and back away from her. 

“You are!” she shouts back. “You are now, Josh. You’re one of the masterminds behind one of the biggest upsets in the history of the Democratic Party. You’re the senior political advisor for the democratic nominee for President! You ARE a big enough name now! You knocking out our Vice Presidential nominee will be everywhere!” 

She’s right. But she hasn’t convinced me yet. 

She grabs my face between her hands and draws my gaze to hers. “I love you too much to let you throw everything you worked for away for me. I’d rather walk away from you entirely.” She whispers. 

My heart just stopped beating and my body can’t seem to remember how to breathe. She said it. I can’t believe she said it. I mean, I’d have to be an idiot not to have realized it by now. But she said it, and I feel warm all over. 

“I love you so much it hurts, Donna.” I whisper back before my brain protests against the idiocy of losing myself that much more in her. I lean my forehead against hers and she’s still got her hands on my face, but she moves them to the back of my neck and pulls me in to kiss her. 

It’s a possessive kiss on my part. My testosterone is amped up to levels I never knew it could get to. She tilts her head back with a gasp and exposes her neck to me, and I accept the invitation whole heartedly. Clothes are coming off at a speed that surely is setting some kind of record. I have a sudden primal urge to mark my territory. I can’t get to her body fast enough. I certainly can’t wait for the bed. 

She must feel the same way I do. She’s sucking on my chest, and I know it’s going to leave a mark. I don’t care. I know women like Mandy and Erica have been making her insane. She doesn’t need to feel threatened by them. Neither of them has ever been able to come close to making me feel what she has, and I’ve certainly never felt love for them, much less told them I loved them. 

She hikes her leg around my waist as I push into her. She grabs onto the door handle for support, her other foot wedged to the wall. I won’t think too hard about the logistics, or what this must be doing to her back. It’s hot and fast, and she doesn’t seem to want it any other way. She bites into my shoulder instead of screaming, and it’s the first time I’ve come across a pain I liked. 

She slides her legs slowly back to the floor and looks at me in wonder. I laugh a bit and sag against the wall, pulling her with me, and giving her a long, soft, satiated kiss. 

“Do you think you could make it to the bed with me?” she smiles. 

“I’ll go anywhere you lead me.” 

**************************************

JOSH’S POV 

We enter the debate hall as a group and everyone begins to size it up. 

Damn it’s cold in here! The Governor doesn’t seem to think he’ll care about it later when it’s full of people. Well, all right then. He’s the one that has to stand up there under the lights and make it look like he’s perfectly comfortable in this environment, which I think he will be. I have never seen anyone debate like the Governor. He consistently outwits his opponents. We’re walking around the stage and he’s owning it. He’ll use every inch of this space tonight. He walks the space like a pitcher works the mound. That’s what Leo says, and I can see it now. 

Come to think of Leo, he’s still meeting with donors? He should be down here. 

The Governor moves behind a podium and CJ and Mandy move to speak with the coordinator. 

I look around casually for Donna. She’s sitting high up in the rows with Margaret. I can see from here that she’s shivering and I have to literally quell the urge to run up there and warm her up. I have a surefire cure for those chills. I catch myself smiling as I start to think of the things I can do to her to heat her up. 

I have to stop this. This is starting to affect my job today. 

I move over to the podium and CJ, Mandy and the Governor begin talking to the coordinator some more. Toby is looking through the debate prep binders still crossing things out. Why he thinks, at the third debate, the Governor is going to change anything he’s been doing all along, nine days before the election, is beyond me, but he seems to be holding out hope on a few things. 

Mainly what I’m doing is trying to stay way the hell away from Mandy. It’s unprofessional, I know, but I also think it’s unprofessional, and downright bitchy, for her to pull the shit she is with us. She was doing a bang up job of unnerving Donna. I know she doesn’t have any concrete evidence of my relationship with Donna, unless Sam ratted us out, which I sincerely doubt, but she’s got firm suspicions. I wish someone would just throw some water on her and be done with it. 

Sam, however, sees me hanging back on my own, and seizes his moment. 

“Whacha doing?” he asks. Umm...trying not to be too obvious that I’m staring at Donna and avoiding Mandy, in addition to all of you. But I shrug instead. “You didn’t come back to the room last night.” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Donna didn’t go back to her room.” He’s obviously been talking to Cathy. 

“No, she didn’t.” 

“And you left the bar pretty abruptly last night, too.” he continues. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Chased out by the Senator.” 

“Yes, I was.” 

“You were with her?” 

“Yes.” I say shortly. I don’t like his use of the word, “her,” like she’s some kind of scandal inducing scarlet woman. I know he doesn’t mean it that way, but my bulldog instincts are heightened and I feel the need to show my teeth a bit, even if it is to Sam. I smirk a bit. People are starting to give me funny nicknames, like “Bartlet’s Bulldog.” I think I might also be becoming “Donna’s Doberman,” but that one’s just in my head. 

“Josh...”Sam starts again. He takes me by the elbow and leads me away from everyone. I can see Donna watching us with interest. He’s determined to get on my bad side today. 

“I don’t want to hear it anymore, Sam. I don’t want to hear it from any of you.” I snap in a hushed, but harsh tone. “You’re supposed to be my best friend. I did what you said. I tried to put my career first. Do you know what it got me? John Fucking Hoynes propositioning the woman I love in a dark corner of a seedy fucking bar. He had his hands all over her and she was terrified. I listened to you guys, and in doing so, I fed her to the fucking wolves. Don’t say one more fucking word about scandals, my career, or anything else remotely related to that. Because right now, if I have to pick between Donna and the White House, I promise you, you, Toby, and CJ, aren’t going to be happy with what I have to say.” 

I look back up at Donna and she’s looking at me. I know that look. She can tell something unpleasant is happening over here. 

The Governor moves behind the podium and Sam leaves me to stand behind the other to play the opposition. CJ, Mandy, and Toby take up positions in the front to play moderator and I head up by Donna. You know, so I can make sure the people back here can hear the Governor. Margaret stands and announces she’s heading back to the St. Louis office. I should send Donna with her. I’m sure there are things Donna should be doing there, but I keep her here. You know, to learn. Yeah all right, I need her by me now. After last night, I’m scared to let her out of my sight. 

But mainly because I love having her around me so much, and I don’t want to pass up an opportunity to get her alone and I’ll be damned if I’m not going to take this time to figure out a way to get my lips on her right now. Now that we’ve so solidified our relationship, I don’t feel guilty about a quickie behind any door with a working lock. I’ve never made love to a woman and had the giddy feeling of wondering what she was going to make my body feel next. 

And that’s all the sappy shit you’re going to get out of me. 

I lean forward in my seat. She’s got an open binder in her lap and a pen in her hand and it looks like I’m telling her stuff to do and she’s writing it down. But, of course, that’s not what’s happening at all. 

“You know,” I whisper against her ear. “When you wear your hair up like this, it makes me want to do indecent things to your neck.” 

“Don’t bullshit me, Joshua. What happened with Sam?” So much for the seduction. 

“They’re obviously curious about what happened at the bar and where we disappeared to.” 

She goes wide eyed and turns around to look at me. “Face front.” I say quickly. “Louder, sir!” I call out. You know, just to make it look good. He seems to be having trouble projecting. Odd. 

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing he was happy with.” 

“Josh.” she says. I think she’s disappointed. I think she was hoping after last night, Sam would force my hand. Our hand. I have to be the one to tell Leo though. He can’t hear it from somebody else. Where the hell is Leo? 

Donna looks positively crestfallen. I can’t have that. 

I keep my eyes on the stage and seize my moment to plant a quick kiss on her exposed neck. She sucks her breath quickly in. I’m so turned on by that; by the knowledge that an unexpected kiss affects her like that. Nobody has ever shown this kind of reaction to me before. How can I let her go? What am I going to do if Leo erupts over this? I mean, it’s not unheard of for campaign staff to NOT take positions in the White House, but that wasn’t mine and Leo’s understanding. And...well...it’s Deputy Chief of Staff. That’s, like, insane for a guy my age. But on the other hand, I meant what I said to Sam, too. It was probably my anger talking, but I’m desperate to make this all come together. And I’m desperate to keep her out of the sphere of John Hoynes. If I tell Leo what’s going on, he may assign her over to the Hoynes camp. I absolutely cannot have that. 

The mock debate goes on for a little longer when the Governor says he needs a break. He needs a break? Are the lights too bright? 

“I’ll be right back.” I say softly with another quick kiss. I hear her suck her breath in again. She’s so cool. 

I head down to the stage and meet Sam, CJ, and Toby. 

 

“Where's Leo?” Sam asks CJ my million dollar question. Why the hell isn’t he down here? 

“I'd still like to go over the Social Security answer. We gotta get it down to 90 seconds.” I say. 

“It's down to 90 seconds.” CJ responds. Hmm...maybe I missed that in my distraction by Donna. 

“It's not - and they're gonna cut him off.” 

“I put a stopwatch on him. When he just speeds up...” Sam says as we make our way to where the Governor is standing on the side of the stage. 

“When he speeds up, he speeds up. When he doesn't... It's 90 seconds. We need to cut some more.” I say. I was a little short with Sam. My frustration with all of them is starting to show. The election is in nine days. I really need to think about what I’m going to say to Leo. The Governor crosses his arms over his chest and hunches over slightly. I look at him for a second. 

“Which words?” Toby asks me. 

“Governor, what do you think?” I ask him. “Governor?” What the hell? He looks weird. He looks kind of unsteady on his feet, a bit dazed, and just maybe short of breath. “Sir, we were just saying on the Social Security answer...” 

“No.” 

“...it's a tight 90 seconds, and...” Wait, he said something then. 

“No, no. Not now.” 

“Well, we gotta do it now, sir.” I mean, the debate is tonight. 

The Governor suddenly reaches out his right arm to balance himself, leaning on the TV for support. 

“Something's wrong.” Toby says. 

“Governor?” CJ asks. She sounds like she’s going to start freaking out. 

“Governor?” I ask a little more wary now. He sounds like he’s gasping. What the hell is going on? “Sir?” 

“G'abbey...” 

Gabby? Who the hell is Gabby? 

“You wanna sit down?” Sam asks. 

“Let me get some water.” CJ says turning around and grabbing a bottle of water. 

“G'abbey...” the Governor says again. I’m just on the verge of screaming who the hell is Gabby and what the fuck is going on here when I hear Toby say, 

“He's saying, "Get Abbey." 

Shit! I look around for an intern. “Get Abbey!” I see Donna sprinting down to us. 

The Governor pitches sideways toward Sam, who catches him, and Toby and I step forward to help steady him. 

“Whoa...” I say as Sam and Toby hold the Governor up. A security agent rushes over to help. Secret service comes forward to help the Governor off the stage. I pull out my cell phone. 

Where 

Is 

Leo? 

Leo answers on the third or fourth ring in his hotel room. “Yeah!” he greets loudly. Why is he yelling? 

“Leo, the Governor’s sick.” I greet back. 

“Okay!” he calls and I can hear the buzzer of his hotel room. What’s he still doing in his room? 

“He collapsed. You’ve got to get down here.” I insist. No answer from him. “Leo!” I yell desperately into the phone. 

“Okay!” he calls again. I disconnect the phone. Something’s very wrong with the Governor, and something’s not right with Leo. It’s almost as if he was...but that’s impossible. 

TBC


	18. When Abner Met Bambi

October 30 – 9 days until the election 

Josh' POV: 

My head is swirling from everything going on around me. I feel like I'm being pulled in 10 different directions. The Governor just collapsed while we were doing a final run through for the final debate that is scheduled to start 7 hours from now. Leo should have been here over and hour ago and when I was finally able to reach him, he sounded…off. Donna has been fighting off advances from John Hoynes without telling me and the election is in 9 days; with the polling showing it too close to call. Are we sure Halloween isn't until tomorrow, because I don't mind telling you I'm feeling pretty scared right now. 

My action at this point is dictated more by what I can't do than what I can. I can't help the Governor; he's with Abby and another Doctor. I can't do anything about Hoynes; he's been out of the hotel since the crack of dawn. That leaves Leo. So I'm pacing out in front of the debate site waiting for Leo to arrive. He'll know what to do. 

As soon as the door of his cab opens and I see his face, I know. Shit, he's been drinking…a lot. I immediately revise my plans and get into the cab with him, ordering it back to the hotel. 

"What are ya doin'?" he slurs. "I have to see Jed." 

"You can't. Not like this." I tell him tersely. Leo's   
alcoholism is a well known Washington secret but I haven't seen him drunk for years. 

"What happened ta Jed?" he asks like a scared child. 

"They've got a Doctor with him now. As soon as we know   
what's wrong, Donna will call me." I assure him. God, what the hell was he thinking? Drinking the day of the final debate? 

It takes only a few minutes to get back to the hotel and I walk Leo up to his suite. I take his key card from him and let us into his room. I shut the door behind us and take stock of the room. There's a stench of stale smoke and liquor. The same scent you get in a bar just after closing. The table is littered with empty miniature liquor bottles and I shake my head in sadness. How can someone so brilliant, so experienced, fuck up like this? 

"I'm sorry." He tells me. "I should have been   
there." 

I move over to the in room coffee machine and start brewing some coffee. He's going to need it. 

"What happened?" I ask him. 

"Dozn matter." Leo admits. "I screwed up." 

"Leo, it's 9 days until the election." I remind him. 

"I know it!" he shouts back at me. "Don't ya think I   
know it?!" 

"Okay, calm down. We're going to get some coffee in you and some aspirin. Then you're going to sleep for awhile before the debate…if it's still on." I mutter. My cell rings and I pick it up to hear the latest from Donna 

"C.J. just came down from the suite. The Governor has an inner ear infection." 

I rub my fingers over my forehead and down my neck. "Is the Governor going to be able to debate tonight?" 

"They think so. They gave him a shot of antibiotics and he's going to rest until then." Donna sounds very worried. "He's asking for Leo." 

"Leo is…a bit under the weather himself." I ad lib. "He won't be able to get there much before the debate. Tell the Governor I can go over any list minute items that come up." 

"Is everything okay there?" 

"Yeah." I tell her in a way that lets her know it's a   
complete lie. "I'll be down there in a few minutes. C.J. needs to issue a statement before-" 

"She's working on it right now, but she wants to run it past Leo before she releases it." Donna interrupts me. 

"Well she can't!" I lash out. Then I take a deep breath before I continue. "I'm sorry. There's just a lot... Tell C.J. I'll be right there." I instruct her and she hangs up with a quick `got it'. 

The coffee is done brewing now and I pour a cup and put it in Leo's hand. Then I take the hotel room trash bin and sweep everything off the coffee table and into the bin. All the bottles make quite a noise as they smash into one another and Leo winces. Next, I move to the mini-bar and trash what little is left in there too. I stick the bin outside the door; I'll get rid of it all on my way out. 

"Do not open this door for anyone but me or Donna. Got it?" I wait until he nods his agreement. "One of us will be back to get you before the debate starts." 

My head is pounding by the time I get downstairs where the rest of the crew has gathered in the war room. 

There is a loud `discussion' taking place when I get there about what C.J. should say to the press. 

"I'll read the statement from the doctor. That should be enough." C.J. argues. 

"We're nine days out. We can't let the doctor's   
statement be the only thing to come out of our spokesperson's mouth. C.J., you need to assure the press that there is nothing to be concerned about in terms of the Governors health." Toby counters. 

"Sorry, Toby, but I'm not a doctor, so I don't feel   
comfortable doing that!" C.J. shouts. 

"You don't have to be a doctor." Sam explains.   
"You've worked and traveled with the man every day for months. You can offer your own opinion about his health and stamina." 

"No." C.J. refuses. 

"You have to do this, C.J." Mandy argues. "It has to be done." 

"Then you do it, Mandy!" C.J. gets up and goes toe to toe with Mandy. 

I whistle loudly and everyone turns to me. "Everybody needs to calm down." I make eye contact with each and every one of them. "Leo's sick. The Governor's sick. That means we need to pull together for them for the next few hours." 

"And that's why it's imperative that C.J.-" Mandy   
starts. 

"I don't answer to you, Mandy." C.J. snaps back. 

"That's it!" I shout. "C.J. and I have the room,   
everybody else…out." I watch as the rest of our crew files out of the room and wait until the door closes before I speak to C.J. 

"You said you didn't know what you saw Dr. Bartlet giving the Governor." I remind her 

"And you said you would ask Leo about it if we won the   
nomination." C.J. scoffs. 

"Look, I've been a little busy with actual…stuff! I'm   
helping to run a national campaign. Why is it so hard to believe that Dr. Bartlet was giving him some antibiotics to avoid a trip to the doctor while we were on the road?" 

"Because if it was just that, they'd have done it in front of us and told us that's what they were doing; just like they did today. This is something else and I'm not going out on a credibility limb on this." 

And the hits just keep on coming…"What do you want to do then?" I ask. 

"I'll read the Doctor's statement, but any questions I get are going to be referred back to him." She allows. 

"I can live with that." I tell her. "But do it now. I'm sure there are already some rumors floating around. We also need to soften the ground in case we have to re-schedule the debate." 

"Do you think we'll have to?" she asks. 

"God, C.J., I don't know, but we need to be prepared for anything." I rub the back of my neck again. "Get out there and release it now, okay?" 

C.J. nods and exits the room. As soon as she opens the door, everyone else pours in shouting questions at me all at once. Donna gives me her `are you okay' look and I reluctantly nod. At one point during the cacophony I hear Mandy tell Donna to make some copies for her. At this point I step in. 

"Donna's busy with other things, Mandy. Find an intern." I order. Mandy raises her eyebrows at me, but I ignore her and ask Sam to revamp the social security answer one more time. My head is pounding and I close my eyes for a second. When I open them again, Donna is holding out some ibuprofen and a bottle of water. I take them gratefully and give her a smile. In all this madness, at least one thing is going right; I have Donna. 

In all the chaos of the next few hours, I'm able to block certain things out of my immediate consciousness, but they are always hovering just below the surface; is Governor Bartlet hiding something from us, what do I do if Leo starts drinking again, and what put Donna in the sights of John Hoynes? I look over at our busy crew and find my gaze locked on Mandy just a moment longer than I normally do and at that point I see something in the way she's observing Donna. Speculation? That's close, but not quite it. There's something a little more…devious in her eyes.; like she's planning something. That can't be good. 

"Mr. Lyman?" I'm being summoned by a member of the Secret Service. "You wanted to be alerted when Stetson was back in the building? They're just pulling up now." 

"Thanks." I reply and head out the door. I've given this a great deal of thought and I know precisely how I want to play this. First, I get him on my turf… 

"Senator." I greet him as he enters the lobby with his   
entourage. "I need you a moment, sir." I turn and start walking without looking to see if he's following me. I lead him and his detail up to my room and let the detail enter first to check things out. Once they're done, I hold the door open for the Senator and shut it behind us. 

"Something on your mind Josh?" he smirks. 

"Anything IN yours, Senator?" I shoot back. "You can't   
afford a scandal at this point in the election cycle and I know you don't drink anymore, so why don't you explain to me what you were doing in the bar last night." 

"I'm the Democratic nominee for Vice-President. I don't  
think I owe you an explanation for anything that I do." 

"I'm in charge of strategic planning for the campaign, so I think you do." I reply. 

"I heard a group from the campaign was going to be there and I thought it might be nice to relax and unwind with the staff." He smirks again. Big mistake. 

"The staff, or Donna Moss?" I clarify. 

"Josh…Donna's a beautiful woman who seems to be enamored with the prestige and power that comes with a Presidential campaign. You've seen that for yourself. I thought she might like to move up the food chain." 

I scoff. "She was hardly a willing participant last night." 

"She'd had too much to drink. Alcohol has a bad effect on decision making." He counters. 

"I'm just wondering what you found most attractive; Donna or Donna's proximity to me?" 

"Donna's a beautiful woman." 

"This campaign is filled with beautiful women. Why her?" I push. "Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me there wasn't an element of payback for me in your choice to go after her?" 

"It's all about you, isn't it Josh." He taunts and pulls a bottle water of water from my mini-frig and takes a drink. 

"No, this is all about you and your addictions; alcohol, women. Donna just became a pawn in your game because you're pissed that I bailed on you to work for the Governor." I lay it out. "You still can't fathom why I left a sure bet like you for Governor Bartlet. The ultimate payback would have been to beat us for the nomination, but that just didn't work out for you, so what's left? You saw me with Donna the day you accepted the VP spot. You knew exactly what you were doing when you pursued her, when you threatened her, and when you used her to threaten me." 

"Donna, like a lot of women, knows how to play to people against one another. Maybe she's just toying with you until she can hook up with someone a little more powerful, a little more famous. I don't have to pursue or threaten women, Josh. They come right to me. You've seen it happen time and time again." He replies cynically. 

"Is there any woman you think just might be immune to your charm? Any woman who'd be off limits to you?" I ask incredulously. 

"Women with jealous husbands are always good to steer clear of." He answers and takes another swig of water. "There isn't a man on this campaign that hasn't had a fling. You've had plenty yourself. You're having one now. So don't get all high and mighty with me." 

"Don't put my relationship with Donna on the same plane with your cheap affairs. I'm not married to another woman and I didn't coerce Donna into a relationship with me. You can't make either claim with your…choices. " I take a breath and make my move. "I need to be very clear here. You stay far away from any woman who isn't Suzanne and if you so much as think about Donna Moss, you're going to find yourself in a very uncomfortable professional position." 

"Donna Moss is a beautiful, single woman. Who she associates with is up to her. And please save your breath with the professional threats." Hoynes laughed. "I'm the Vice-Presidential nominee on your ticket. You can't lay a finger on me without hurting Bartlet." 

"See, that's why you didn't get the nomination. You   
don't have the ability to think outside the box. I won't do anything to mess up the ticket, that's true, but you obviously haven't considered the potential for Vice-Presidential duties…or lack thereof. You screw with me on this and I promise you that as Vice-President you won't be doing anything but ribbon cuttings in outer Mongolia. You will be effectively exiled." 

"This really is a thing to you." Hoynes notes and seems to reconsider his next move. "The information I had was that this was just a campaign fling." 

"Information from whom?" I ask pointedly, but Hoynes just shakes his head. "You were tragically misinformed. You had best watch yourself, Senator, because I sure as hell will be watching you." 

"That's what I love most about you Bartlet boys. You like to claim the moral high ground, but you're angels with dirty faces just like the rest of us. I heard C.J. Cregg's statement about the Governor. You better hope that doesn't bite you in the ass in the next 9 days." 

"C.J. read a statement from the doctor who said he had an inner ear infection. What the hell are you talking about it?" 

An ironic smile breaks out on the face of John Hoynes and I feel a prickle of fear run up my spine. "They didn't tell you either, did they?" Hoynes actually laughs. "You usually run opposition research on your candidates. You didn't do a very thorough job this time." He gets up and pauses before he opens the door. "Better take another look at Bartlet's medical history." He advises me before he walks out the door. Shit. 

************ ********* ********* ********* 

"Josh, who are we going to-" 

"Not now!" I continue on my direct path to Leo's room,   
ignoring whichever insignificant staffer just tried to intercept me. I glance at the cell phone that's going off in my hand. It's Toby. 

"I can't talk now. Call me back in 10 minutes." I hang up before he gets a word in edgewise and I pound on Leo's door. 

"Leo, it's Josh. Let me in." I wait an ungodly amount of time before he blearily opens the door for me. Normally, I'd let the man wake up and get his bearings, but in this case, I think I'll get the most honest response when he's half awake and unprepared. Yes, I know. It's Leo, and here I am scheming to get an unrehearsed answer for him, but I'm experiencing a little stress right now. 

"What the hell don't I know about the Governor's   
health?" I ask point blank. 

"What?" Leo asks and there's no missing the confusion on his face. 

"The Governor. I'm hearing rumors that there's an issue about the Governor's health. I can't afford to be blindsided by anything at this point, Leo. The campaign can't afford it either. What don't I know?!" I'm shouting now and Leo appears genuinely alarmed. 

"There's nothing. I swear. It's election dirty tricks or something." He tells me without a moment of hesitation. 

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly giving him another opportunity to give me a different answer. 

"I've known Jed Bartlet for decades." He begins.   
"He's a son of a bitch when he's sick, I can tell you that, but he's as healthy as you are…only, you know, older. Where'd you hear this?" 

"A source inside the party." I hedge. 

"They're wrong." He gets up and goes to his briefcase and pulls out a file that he hands to me. "This is the medical report from the physical he took during the primary. The entire thing. See for yourself." 

"You just walk around with this thing?" 

"Sometimes, reporters have questions about health issues. I'm sure C.J. is answering some now. Having this on hand helps with the detailed questions." He explains. 

I take the file from him and page through it, but I don't know what the hell I'm looking for so I don't bother to look at it much. Truth be told, I'm a lot more re-assured by Leo's manner than anything I could read from a medical report. If he were lying or even holding something back right now, I could tell. Leo's a great poker player, but he's exhausted and hung-over right now and I can see everything he's feeling float across his face like a neon sign. 

"Okay. The guy was probably just messing with me then." I tell him and start rolling it over in my brain. Yeah, Hoynes would play with me like that just to knock me off my game. Just like he'd harass Donna to get to me. Don't get me wrong; Donna is a beautiful woman and I have no doubt that he was attracted to her, but the icing on the cake was that she was connected to me. Our conversation proved that. 

"Where are we at about tonight?" Leo's question jolts me out of my reverie and reminds me that he's been out of touch for several hours. 

"The Governor is resting. Abby said he'll be fine for the debate." I pause and answer the question he won't ask. "I'll tell him you got sick from something you ate at   
lunch." 

Leo closes his eyes as the impact of what he did hits him anew. 

"I have to tell him the truth." 

"Yeah…but not now; not before the debate. You can sit down with him later. In the oval office, maybe." I try to smile to lighten the mood, but he doesn't react to my joke at all except to note one thing. 

"If Toby heard you say that he'd make you go outside, turn around 3 times, and spit." 

"Then it's lucky this is just between you and me." I assure him and he nods; understanding my unspoken promise that I won't be sharing any of this with anyone. 

"I should get downstairs. Are you going to be able to make it down for pre-game?" I wait until he meets my eye. "We need you down there." 

"I'll be there." He promises and gets up to pour some more coffee. 

"I'll have Donna come up for you when we need you for spin." I tell him. "You should take a shower and shave. You look like hell." 

"Well then I look exactly like I feel." He mutters. 

I stop on my way out the door to tell him one last thing. "You screwed up. Everyone does. This was just a one time thing. It doesn't have to mean anything more than that." 

"I wish I believed that." He responds. 

"I believe in you." I assure him. "That'll have to do   
for now. Get ready. We've got a big night ahead of us." 

When I walk out into the hall I find Donna waiting there for me. Don't ask me how she knew where I was; I have no clue. But I am damn glad to see her. 

"Eat this." She hands me a Styrofoam container. 

"This doesn't smell like a burnt burger." I remark as I sniff it. It smells…spicey. 

"Deep dish pizza loaded with all manner of unhealthy things." She says and I nearly trip over myself as her answer registers in my brain. 

"You brought me junk food? Now?" 

"You've had quite an eventful 24 hours. I figured you needed the pick me up." She grinned and I fell in love with her a little more. I grab her by the waist and push her into the nearest wall where I trap her with my arms. 

"Donnatella Moss, how is that you know exactly where to find me and know exactly what I need?" I ask intently 

"I'm tuned to you." She replies without batting an eyelash. I crush her mouth under mine and get so caught up in her that I momentarily forget about Presidential debates, or even more importantly, deep dish pizza. As usual, it's Donna that keeps me on track. 

"Josh we're in the middle of the hallway." She whispers into my ear and tries to pull away. After a deep breath, I let her go, but keep possession of one of her hands. 

"You're right. We should go back to my room." I say, only half joking. 

"We should." She agrees and surprises me for the second time in as many minutes. "You need a shower and a fresh change of clothes before you start spinning on national television. I have the perfect tie picked out for you." 

"Fine." I agree and follow her towards the room I'm sharing with Sam. I desperately want to open the Styrofoam container but I'd have to let go of her hand to do that, and I think I need her hand more right now. I don't care who sees us; which is good since we literally run into Toby. 

If he notices, he doesn't show it. 

"You hang up on me? You are the de facto campaign manager, we're two hours out from the debate, and you hang up on me?!" He accuses. 

"I don't think there's any such thing as a de facto campaign manager." I reply and since Donna has hurriedly dropped my hand I decide to use it to open the container and stuff some pizza in my mouth, but I keep walking toward my room. 

"Abby called down and said the Governor wants to see us. She says he's up and raring to go. Do you think that's good?" he asks and I laugh. 

"I'm pretty sure it is." I tell him around a mouthful of pizza. 

"I have the revised Social Security answer, but no one has approved it yet, and frankly, I think Sam shortened it by making it bad." He explains while Donna uses the keycard to open the door to my room. Sam is there straightening his tie. He, of course, is ready to go. 

"Will you tell him that the social security answer is fine?" Sam immediately demands. From behind me I hear C.J. 

"Can we release more detailed information from the Governor's last physical? It's gonna be a thing if we don't squash it right now." She shouts. 

"Donna, call over to Leo's room and tell him we need the Governor's physical file." What do you know? Even exhausted and hung over, Leo McGarry can still call it. Donna is already dialing the number. Damn, she is good. 

"I'm telling you, if you cut up the social security answer like Princeton here wants to, he's going to sound like an idiot." Toby continues. 

"Who's going to sound like an idiot? Sam or the Governor?" I ask for clarification. "Cause if it's Sam, I could live with that, but if it's the Governor…I think we should avoid that during the last debate." This earns a chuckle from Sam, but a serious scowl from Toby. 

"Read it, will you?" Toby shoves a paper in my face and I start skimming. 

"It's fine." I conclude. 

"It's really not." Toby contradicts me. 

"Maybe not, but you did make me the de facto campaign manager and I say it's fine." I take another huge bite of pizza while I watch Donna laying out the clothes she wants me to wear for this circus. If only we weren't in here with, you know,…5 or 6 other people. 

"I'll go get the file from Leo." C.J. states. 

"No!" I manage around a mouthful of incredible pepperoni and sausage. "I've got other stuff I need to talk to you about. Donna could you?" Donna gives me a funny look but leaves without comment. 

"C.J., I double checked the fact you had a question about with Leo. We're all good." I tell her and see that my meaning got through. She lets out a deep breath and smiles a genuine smile. 

"Toby, we'll go see the Governor as soon as I get a shower. Maybe you can convince him that Sam is hopelessly misguided." 

I swear to God, five different people call my name before I shut and lock the bathroom door. 

************ ********* ********* *** 

The Governor looks good; nervous but good. He's guaranteed me that he's not going to collapse anymore today and I almost believe him until he pulls me off to the side of the stage a mere 4 minutes before the debate is scheduled to begin. 

"Where's my wife?" he asks trying to look over my shoulder. 

"She just took her seat, sir. Do you need her?" I ask in growing alarm at his expression. 

"Hell, no. I haven't been able to shake her all day and I need a cigarette like you wouldn't believe. Cover me." he orders as he turns his body away from everyone and moves further into a recessed area out of sight. 

I have aspired my entire life to work on a campaign where I might help get a man I believe in elected President. And now, 9 days away from having that possibly come to fruition, I'm blocking everyone's view while the man in question sneaks a cigarette. What has my life come to? Then I see Donna. 

She offers me a shy smile and it distracts me so much that I don't immediately register the words coming from behind me. 

"Son of a bitch!" Governor Bartlet yells and the Secret Service is all over us in a nano-second. I don't know whether to be relieved or distressed when I see that he's physically fine after the Secret Service manages to put out the fire he started with his tie, his lighter, and his verboten cigarette. 

"Governor, my heart can't take any more today. It really can't." I tell him honestly. C.J., who's come up behind me during the melee, screams `Oh my God, Josh, do something'. Like I'm the tie fairy or something. 

"What would you suggest?" I ask sarcastically. "His tie is burned up." Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have hit the wall. I am officially on overload. 

"Give him yours." Donna tells me. 

"What?" I ask; certain this has all been a dream and that I'll wake up any moment. 

"Give the Governor your tie. I'll find you another one before you have to be on camera." She explains while she unknots my tie and hands it to C.J. who is helping the Governor tie it around his neck while we walk en masse toward the stage. 

I watch in disbelief as she manages to finish tying it with only seconds to spare before the Governor's name is called and he walks out onto the stage. 

My head drops back in relief and when I get the courage to open my eyes again I see Donna hurrying away, presumably to get me a new tie. 

"What were you closeted with Hoynes about?" Sam asks from beside me and I startle. 

"Last minute campaign adjustments. " I lie without a qualm. I'm not ready to go there with Sam. Hoynes didn't come up with this plan on his own and I have a pretty good idea now who encouraged him in Donna's direction, but that's for another day. 

"Uh-huh." Sam's not buying it, but he's not calling me   
on it either. 

"I really don't know how you stomached working for that womanizing bastard, Josh." 

"Right now, neither do I." I admit freely. "I asked him if there were any women he'd consider off limits and he said…he said…" 

"What did he say?" Sam asks curiously when I trail off. 

"Nothing…never mind." I shake him off and move closer to the stage to hear the first question, but I keep hearing John Hoynes' answer in my head, `Women with jealous husbands are always good to steer clear of'. Donna appears next to me with a tie in her hand. Where does she dig up a tie at a Presidential debate? She tugs me toward her and starts to fasten it around my neck. 

"You all set? Need anything else?" she asks. 

"No, I'm good." I answer, still listening to what's   
going on out on stage. She takes 3, maybe 4 steps, before it hits me. 

"Donna!" I yell in a whispered shout and she returns immediately   
to my side. 

"You thought of something else you need?" she asks. 

"Yeah." I agree, looking at her closely. "I think I   
did." And I feel a genuine smile form on my face. 

TBC


	19. When Abner Met Bambi

Josh POV 

"I need you to meet me at my room later. We need to talk. I have a few ideas." I smile to soften my words, I know she's going to think we're breaking up. Not that we're officially dating to be breaking up, but you get my point. 

I watch Donna pale and then smile again, only this time it's a fake smile she's picked up while on the campaign. I walk over to her and lean in, relishing in the ability to, for now, breathe in her perfume. Once I'm close enough I whisper, 

"I love you, Donnatella. Trust me. Please." 

With tears in her eyes, she smiles the smile meant only for me and heads off. When she is completely out of my view, I casually make my way over to the person of interest I have in my sights. 

"Madeline." I whisper over her shoulder, my face right next to her ear, my body in her body space. I swallow the smile that is trying to come over my face at her flinching. 

"Josh, we're in the middle of the debate, what do you need?" 

"I need you to stop the games when it comes to Donna Moss. Do you hear me? Stop whatever little plan you've got cooking in your deviously, maniacal mind or I will. I promise you, you won't like the way I do it." 

She never takes her eyes off the stage but replies with pure venom, 

************************ 

Mandy POV 

"Politics is all a game, Josh, you know that. Who plays it best, wins. I intend to win." 

Does he really think I'm that stupid? I'm not his blond bimbo of an assistant. 

"You've lost every time you have come up against me. You know how deadly I can be politically. How do you think I'll react when you're coming after something of mine on a personal level? Do you really think I won't bury you?" 

"Bury me and ruin your reputation, Josh? Please. This is the only thing you've wanted to do with your life. You'd throw it all away for a night with your assistant?" 

************************* 

Josh POV 

"One night, Mandy? Never. Believe me, it would never be just one night. Let's leave it at this, Mandy. Stop scheming and stay the hell out of my business." 

I turn and walk away. Mandy isn't done with whatever she is planning, but then again, neither am I. 

I watch the rest of the debate. He nails the 90 second response on Social Security, and finally, I think the world can see why Josiah Bartlet needs to be President. 

As the debate ends, I strangely see Mandy watching Donna again. I fix her with a glare and she steps away, but not before smirking at me. Something is up with that woman. Pure evil, she's pure evil. 

************************** 

Donna POV 

I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin. Josh wants to see me later, and I have this nagging feeling in my gut that he's going to tell me whatever is going on between us can't happen. After tonight, I'm almost completely certain that the Governor will win the White House. I'm terrified of what that is going to do to Josh and me. We both want to work in the White House, but it's Josh's dream. I can walk away from it, if it will help him. He can't, and I understand that. 

And can I just ask what the hell is going on with certain people? Mandy stares at me like she's calculating something. John Hoynes corners me last night under some pre-conceived notion that I'm going to sleep with him, and Josh gets all protective and signs us into a hotel under a fake name, paying cash, and doesn't seem to know that I know he had a meeting with the Vice Presidential nominee tonight. 

I have to meet Josh at his room. He wants to talk. How we're going to talk with Sam there, I haven't figured out, but I have to get moving if I want to not look like I'm rushing or doing something suspicious. 

Politics is about perception. What could all these political players I'm surrounded by perceive about me? 

******************* 

Leo POV 

The debate was a raging success. Jed has to win after this debate. There is no way the public won't see that. This rag tag team I've put together, albeit with Josh's help, has turned this dark horse candidacy around. 

I finger the letter in my pocket and realize that Josh needs to read this tonight before anything goes any further. Noah was one of my best friends and I promised him I'd look out for Josh when Josh came to work in the District. 

I approach the door to the room Josh and Sam share and with a slight hesitation, I wait a second before knocking. I know Josh is disappointed that he had to find me drunk. More importantly, he's disappointed I drank in the first place. Josh needs to find a balance in his life. Granted this is the campaign for the Presidency, but when it's over, it's over. We either win or we pack up our toys and go home to figure out the next game. 

Donna is good for him. He loves her, that much is certain. Josh will never admit that to me, but I know. I'd have to be a fool not to know. Josh looks at Donna very much how I look at Jenny and Noah looked at Elise. He is definitely his father's son, and he's found in Donna what Noah and Elise prayed he'd find for all the years since they lost Joanie. They hoped Joshua would finally be able to overcome losing his big sister so tragically. I watch Josh watch Donna and know their prayers have been answered. 

With a deep breath of courage, I knock on the door. I hear scrabbling behind the door, and when it opens, I see Josh, definitely not expecting me and Donna sitting in the chair by the table trying to stop the tears. 

**********************

Josh POV 

Leo is standing outside my door, and Donna is crying in the chair. What a scene this is going to make. Donna didn't even say anything when she got here. She just busted into my room, sat down, and started crying. 

I think the stress is getting to all of us. I watch Leo walk into the room and see the toll it's taken on him. For him to go back to the bottle, after rehab and being sober for so long, this has to be bad. 

"Leo, what can I do for you?" 

********************** 

Leo POV 

"You can explain to me what knucklehead thing you said or did to cause Donna to be crying like this!" 

Okay. So that was louder than it needed to be, but Josh has to know I won't tolerate him causing Donna to cry. Quietly, I hear a soft voice from Donna, 

"Leo, it's fine, Josh didn't do anything. I've just been a bit stressed and quite tired. I apologize." 

These kids. These kids who are going to get Jed Bartlet elected are going to drive me into an early grave. I turn to face Donna and with a smile on my face I ask, 

"Donna, are you sure? Because I know people. I can have him taken out to the alley and kicked around." 

********************** 

Donna POV 

Leo's comment makes me giggle. 

"I'm positive, Leo. I'm sorry you had to see me like this." 

"Nonsense, Donna. Josh has seen me in far worse conditions." 

I see a flash of recognition from Josh and realize Leo speaks the truth. 

************************ 

Josh POV 

"Leo, was there something you needed? Something I can do for you?" 

There's a reason why he's here, and I'd really like that to become evident, so I can go back to my conversation with Donna before Sam comes back. 

"I came to give you this." I hear him begin. 

************************ 

Leo POV 

I pull the letter from my jacket pocket and hand it to Josh. I see the emotion cross over his face as he looks down and sees his father's handwriting on the front of the envelope. 

"Noah asked me to give you this when the time was right. I can't think of a better time. I'll leave you to read it. Donna, get some rest and don't let Josh work you too hard tonight." 

I walk over to her and momentarily wrap my arms around her. I think she could use a father figure right now, and I'm about the only one that can remotely handle that task at this time. I feel Donna lean against me for just a second, and I take that opportunity to whisper in her ear, 

"He's going to need you after reading that letter. Be there for him. The way you were when we sent you to Connecticut with him." 

She nods and I pull away. 

"Josh, remember something for me, please?" 

"Sure, Leo" 

"You've found the real thing." 

I hope he knows I don't mean Jed at the moment. I smile at him and then look to Donna. I offer my silent blessing. It's going to be hell when we get to the White House, but we'll figure it out. I turn to leave and stop to look back. 

"You're a good girl, Donna." At that, she smiles and nods. 

********************** 

Josh POV 

I sit on the edge of the bed to read the letter and my hands tremble. 

Dear Joshua, 

I sat in my chemo session today and started to think about all the things we've never talked about. For all our conversations over the years, I wonder if you know things I've never said. 

Things that are so important. Like remembering that you need to look at the whole picture before you jump into something head first. Then again, you didn't really do that with the Bartlet for America campaign. Though, I think that was because of Leo. You'd follow him to the ends of the earth, if only because he's an old friend of mine. 

You've tried to emulate Leo for a while. I hope only his best qualities will you follow. You know he is a damaged and broken man. He's still one of the best men I know. We do not judge people by how many times they fall down, but rather, by how many times they fight to get back up. I hope though, that you will find happiness he never found. Not in politics, but in life. 

You will go far, my precious son, in politics, and you will live an incredible public life. I want to be certain you also live an incredible personal life. There is life outside your work. You need to remember that and cultivate it. Your mother and I have prayed for you to find someone to settle down with. There is no greater joy in life than the love of a good woman and amazing children. I know of what I speak. I have been most fortunate to be in love with your mother since the moment I met her, and I was incredibly blessed with two amazing children. 

Now, Joshua, this is not the Jewish guilt plug for grandchildren, though they *would* be a blessing. We know how devastated you were losing Joanie. How you put up a wall around yourself, threw yourself into school and clubs and politics even in high school. You went to Harvard and Yale, and no two parents could be more proud than your mother and I. But there were times we couldn't reach you. There were times we didn't know what to say, do, or feel to help you. 

It pains me to know I won't be with you to tell you these things. I hope you know the agony I feel in writing this letter to you, rather than telling you these things when the moment is right. I am entrusting this letter to Leo, for he will spend the most time with you and will know when the moment is right. 

It is cliché to say I won't be there with you, but I know I won't. Don't tell your mother. I just know I won't be there for all the times you are going to need your father. She keeps talking about fighting the cancer and beating it. You get your indomitable spirit from her. 

I won't get to see you get married, nor will I have the chance to meet my grandchildren. I will, however, be forever grateful that I've met the woman who will keep you safe, protect your heart and loves you enough to scale the wall to meet you on the other side. I may not have met her in person but in the times I've spoken with her on the phone, I am certain she is your `one'. She is next to you, Joshua. When you see her standing next to you, don't waste another second. Grab her hand and drag her to the closest judge. It may not be the romantic, pretty, frilly wedding women love, but that can come later. Do whatever you need to do to not let her go. You have my blessing and you have your mothers, as well. 

I love you, Joshua. More than you will ever know until you have children of your own. Be happy, be fulfilled, be well. But most of all, be loved. 

Love, 

Dad 

*********************** 

Donna POV 

Josh is sitting there, holding the letter Leo gave him with tears streaming down his face. I approach him, and he pulls me into a tight embrace. I don't know what the letter said, but I know I need to comfort him. Not because of what Leo said or how he is reacting right now, but because I love him and he needs me. 

********************* 

Josh POV 

I hold Donna as close to me as I can, my father's words, his voice, echoing in my head. I know what I need to do. 

"Donna, I need a laptop that can connect to the internet." 

She stiffens in my arms for a moment, not understanding me. Pulling back, she searches my face for the reason, and when she doesn't find one, she eases away from me, stands up and speaks softly, 

********************* 

Donna POV 

"I'll be right back. I'm sure I can snag one from the war room." 

What in the hell does he want a laptop for? One minute he's crying; and the next, he's asking me for technological equipment. 

*********************** 

Josh POV 

Okay. So, we're in St. Louis. Who do we know that I can call in a favor? I need the laptop so I can find out the requirements, but I know I'm going to need a favor from someone. 

In walks Donna with the computer. 

"Donna, can you connect it for me? I'm useless." 

She smiles at me and nods as she moves to the desk to plug it in to the data port. When she's done tapping at the keyboard, she stands, motions me over and moves to sit on the bed. Sam comes into the room, pulls casual clothing from his suitcase, and heads to the bathroom without so much as a hello. I know he's stressed, but rarely is he this rude. As he steps out of the bathroom, having changed into jeans and a sweater, he looks at the scene before him and begins to talk to Donna about the debate. 

I impatiently do a web search for the regulations I'm looking for, and when I find them, I smile. Snapping the laptop cover closed, I stand and say, 

"I need an hour – where will you be, Donna?" 

Startled she looks at me and says, 

"Wherever I need to be Josh." 

"Meet me in the lobby in one hour." 

***********************

Sam POV 

Something weird is going on with Josh. I've decided to stay out of it for now, but eventually, I'm going to have to tell him what I know about Mandy telling John Hoynes about Donna. 

Donna looks perplexed at Josh's leaving. 

"What's up with Josh?" 

********************* 

Donna POV 

Well that's just the million dollar question, isn't it? 

"Sam, I haven't a clue." 

I stand up and move towards the door. I have an hour to figure out what is going on with Josh. 

"I have to meet him in an hour; I should go get some stuff done." 

******************* 

Josh POV 

I make my way to Leo's room. I need to confirm the look he gave me before. 

Before I knock, I take stock of what is rattling around in my brain. What I figured out, but surprisingly, already knew down to my core. 

Okay. I can do this. I raise my arm to knock and hear Leo opening the door. 

"Hey, Kid, you doing okay?" 

************************* 

Leo POV 

I have to be certain he's okay before this goes any further. Noah's letter had to hit him hard at a time when he's running on fumes. 

"Fine Leo, I mean, reading that letter was one of the hardest things I've had to do, but you're right, it was the right time. Listen, I need to ask you something." 

Here it comes, 

"Sure, Josh, one thing first though. I received a letter from your father, as well. I'd be happy to share it with you, if you want to read it. But the upshot of it was him asking me to make sure you found the balance in your life that I never found. He desperately didn't want you to turn into me, well at least not the weak parts of me." 

I can't really face Josh and say these things to him. It's hard enough to look in the mirror each day and reaffirm that I'm an alcoholic, but to have to admit them to Josh, who has looked up to me and whom I've tried to take under my wing, is downright painful. Noah entrusted his son to me. I won't let him down or break his trust. 

I face Josh and am stunned by his response… 

********************** 

Josh POV 

"Leo, you are one of the strongest men I've known. My father's letter was gut wrenching for me to read. Yes, he wants me to find balance, and that is what I'm here about." 

I start to pace, it's the only way I'm going to get this out. 

"You said I'd found the real thing." 

"You have, Josh." 

He stares at me and wordlessly conveys what I need to know. 

************************ 

Leo POV 

Ah yes, there's the flicker of acknowledgment. He finally understands that I'm serious. 

"Josh, you've found the real thing. The only question is what are you going to do about it?" 

Come on, Kid, don't let me down on this one. 

*************************** 

Josh POV 

"Donna and I will be back in the war room about 11am. We have a meeting off site." 

Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a patented Leo McGarry semi-smirk and a nod. Now, to convince Donna. A calm discussion should help the situation, then we can come back to the war room and buckle down. 

************************ 

Leo POV 

Thank God! I thought I was going to have to spell it out for him. I reach into my pocket and pull out a piece of paper. 

"You'll need this. Make sure you see Geraldine, she'll know how to help." 

He's flummoxed. Totally flummoxed… I love keeping him on his toes. 

***************************

Josh POV 

I look at the paper Leo handed me and smile. He thought of everything. 

"Thank you, Leo." 

I make to leave and hear him say softly, 

"Balance Josh. Balance." 

I nod and leave Leo's room. I've got to get to the lobby to meet Donna. 

********************** 

Donna POV 

I've hung around Josh too long. I'm pacing. 

FINALLY! There he is. 

"Josh, where were you? What is going on? Why did you disappear like that?" 

"Do you trust me, Donna?" 

WHAT? Now he asks me this? 

"Josh, of course I trust you." 

*************************** 

Josh POV 

"Tomorrow morning, meet me down here at 8:45. Please?" 

I watch her think for a moment before answering. 

"Okay, but why?" 

"I can't tell you. But if you trust me, please just meet me here. We have a meeting off site." 

"Okay, Josh, I trust you. You know that. I'll meet you." 

I let out a sigh. Thank God. In a whisper I reply, 

"I love you, Donna. Nothing will ever change that." 

She tears up, and I know she doesn't understand this all. I need her to have faith in me till tomorrow when I can sit calmly, away from the campaign and explain it all to her. 

"I love you too, Josh." 

At that, she turns and walks away from me. To sleep hopefully, but I doubt she'll get any. 

**************************** 

Donna POV 

I haven't slept a wink, and I have what is amounting to a very important meeting away from the campaigns offices here at the hotel. 

I make my way to the lobby and see Josh pacing while speaking on his cell phone. He is a sight to behold. Always in motion, always thinking, always planning. 

Today's meeting must be important, if he's already going. He sees me approach and for just a second, his breathing stops. Then, he smiles the glorious smile I know is only for me. Josh's face is extremely expressive. This morning is no different. His dimples dig deep into his cheeks, his eyes glisten and his body takes on a different stance. 

*************************** 

Josh POV 

She's here! 

She's here!! 

I can barely control my glee! Okay, yeah, that sounded very much like Sam, but it really wasn't. 

I tell the person I'm talking to that I have to go, and disconnect the call. Walking over to Donna, I can see her set for whatever today entails. 

Won't she be surprised? 

"Good Morning, Donnatella." 

"Good Morning, Joshua." 

"The car is ready and waiting outside." 

Ah, she didn't think we'd be taking a car… 

************************ 

Donna POV 

We're taking a car? Who the hell are we meeting with? 

"Well, then we should go." 

The sooner we get to this meeting, the more I'll know. 

Josh waves his arm to beckon me ahead of him. Once we're in the car, there is a volunteer driving us, and I watch as Josh turns to face me. Obviously, the volunteer knows where we're going. 

"Donna, can I ask you something?" 

He's asking if he can ask me something? 

"Sure, Josh." 

*************************** 

Josh POV 

"When you asked me how things with us were going to be, when you were afraid we wouldn't make it, that things would end badly, what were you really hoping?" 

I watch her eyes and have the answer without her speaking a word. 

"I wanted things to work between us. There's an undeniable connection between us. There's just something about us. Not who we are politically, but who we are personally. I wanted this to work. No, correction, I want this thing between us to work, and I desperately need it to work." 

I smile at her and lean forward to kiss her. The car pulls to a stop outside a small group of stores. The volunteer gets out and leaves us alone as I had requested. She looks around confused both at our location and my actions. I hold her hand with one of my and cup her cheek with my other. 

"I need this to work between us, as well. Leo told us last night that I'd found the real thing before he handed me that letter from my father. My father's letter told me so much, so much I want to share with you when we have time, but for right now, there is one thing I need to share with you. My father told me he was very happy he'd had the chance to meet you. Though he didn't mention you by name, he did tell me that he was glad he met the woman who loved me, protected me, and supported me. He told me when I saw you next to me, I should hold on and do whatever I had to do to not let you go." 

I take a breath and see the tears start to slowly fall. Donna still looks confused. 

"So I'm following my father's advice. And Leo's, too. This isn't perfect, Donna, this isn't as special as it should be. As special as you deserve. I love you. I need this to work. I want there to be no question in your mind about my feelings for you. I want there to be no question to anyone else in the world who I belong to and who belongs to me. I'm a jealous man at times. I'm challenging and difficult at the best of times. Can you really deal with all of that?" 

I watch her nod at me and I continue, 

"Will you do something for me? Will you marry me? Will you belong to me and let me belong to you? Will you deal with me, protect me, support me and keep me safe? Will you love me and let me love you? Will you be my real thing? Will you be my wife?" 

*********************** 

Donna POV 

OH MY GOD 

OH MY GOD 

Breathe, please let me breathe. 

I listen to Josh, so eloquent and so composed. This is the Josh I wish others could see, but I'm grateful for being the privileged one he shares this side of himself with. 

He's watching me, waiting for an answer. With a shuddering breath and a modicum of control of my tears I reply, 

"Yes." I wrap my arms around his neck and land solidly in his embrace. 

********************************

Josh POV 

I can't believe she said yes. I'm holding her and pull back slightly to kiss her. I'm kissing my soon to be wife. Sooner than she thinks. 

"Donna, much as I adore the current activities, we need to do a few things before we get back to the campaign." 

I move to pull her out of the car with me and she looks even more confused as I walk towards the stores. 

Then it hits her. 

*********************** 

Donna POV 

Oh my God! Okay, so that's the mantra of the day. Josh is pulling me towards the stores in front of us and when I look up, I see a man in the doorway smiling at us. 

Then I look up and see the sign, 

"La Gravinese Jewelers" 

************************** 

Josh POV 

"Donna, we don't have much time. Let's move, please." 

I have to break her from this trance she's in. I need to get her in this store, get what we need, and get moving. We've got a man to get elected President. 

As we approach the door, the man steps forward and greets us, 

"Mr. Lyman? I'm Peter, please come in." 

I hold the door for Donna to step through and follow her into the store. 

Standing in the store, I am taken by the silence that envelopes us. Peter is moving towards the case with the rings, and I turn to Donna. 

"Donna, this isn't traditional. I need you to know I understand that. We have one more appointment this morning. When we get to DC, I will, I swear, buy you any diamond engagement ring you want. For now, I need you to pick out a band. Preferably, one that will go with a band for me." 

************************** 

Donna POV 

A band? Did I hear that right? 

"A band?" 

"Yes, Donna, a band. Our next stop is the courthouse. I would love us to have enough time to plan your dream wedding, but we're going to have to let you do that after we get the Governor elected President." 

Okay. That seems reasonable. 

Or not. 

I walk to the case with the rings and look at all the beautiful rings. A platinum band, engraved with two vines separate at one point and then intertwining. So much like Josh and I. We were separate individuals until we met on the campaign and came together. 

I point to the ring and say, 

"That one, please." 

Peter removes the ring from the case handing it to Josh. Josh slides it on my finger and shockingly it fits perfectly. I look down at it, holding my hand out and look up at Josh. 

"This one. This is it." 

************************** 

Josh POV 

She's certain. I can see it in her eyes. I look at the ring, I look at the love in her eyes, and I look into the case. There's a matching ring for me. I point to it and Peter removes it from the case. 

I motion to him to hand it to Donna. She takes it from him and slips it on my finger. It will need to be sized but Peter assures us it won't take but a few minutes. 

Before he moves to size the ring, I stop him. 

"Two chains, Peter." 

"Chains, Mr. Lyman?" 

"We won't be able to wear the rings on our hands after this morning until after the election." 

I look at Donna sheepishly. How horrible am I? 

I propose in a car. I am taking her to a courthouse to get married, and now I'm telling her she can't wear her ring until after the election? 

****************************** 

Donna POV 

"You're right, Josh. So since the bands are platinum, let's look for some white gold necklaces." 

There is no sense in letting Josh's guilt eat at him. So I can't wear my ring or tell anyone for a few days. I'm marrying Josh and that makes it all okay. 

"I love you, Josh, I don't need to wear my ring on my finger to be your wife." 

Ah the dimples. 

My dimples. 

***************************** 

Josh POV 

Half an hour later, we're back in the car. The volunteer is driving us to the courthouse, and I remember Geraldine's number from the paper Leo handed me. I pull it out and dial my cell phone. When she picks up I begin, 

"Geraldine, good morning. My name is Josh Lyman and Leo McGarry gave me your phone number. Yes, yes, ma'am. Courtroom number four. Yes, okay. I've got it. Thank you, very much." 

I close the phone and realize that courtroom number four is where Donnatella Moss becomes Donnatella Lyman and I become Donnatella's husband. 

***************************** 

Donna POV 

We're standing in the courtroom, Geraldine is our witness and the judge is marrying us. This is, by far, not the wedding I dreamed of when I was a little girl and my Barbies got married. 

As I look at Josh, I realize there is something very right about this. My soul, which had been in such turmoil since he and CJ picked me up at the emergency room that night, is finally calm. My heart is full. 

He loves me and I love him. As Leo would say, the rest is crap. 

****************************

Josh POV 

I'm watching Donna as the judge is marrying us, and I can't imagine a more perfect setting. Yes, we'll have the whole enormous party when Donna finally has a chance to plan it. I want her to have her dreams, no matter how large or small. 

She is, quite literally, my other half. We fit together. I don't know if I ever thought about getting married, but if I did, I think I presumed I'd be freaking out. 

Instead, I am at peace as the judge asks me, 

"Joshua Lyman, do you take Donnatella Moss to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

I look directly at Donna so she can see the depth of my emotion as I reply, 

"I do." 

I listen as he asks Donna the same question, 

******************************** 

Donna POV 

"Donnatella Moss, do you take Joshua Lyman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

My eyes haven't moved from Josh since we walked in the room. I squeeze his hands and quietly reply, 

"I do." 

I watch as Josh closes his eyes and let's out a breath. Did he think I'd say no? 

************************* 

Josh POV 

Thank God! She said I do. I know, I know, it's irrational to think she wouldn't say yes. But to hear those words, there is nothing like it. We exchange rings and for a brief moment I want to tell Donna to screw the world and wear her ring. I just know we can't. 

I finally hear the Judge say, 

"By the powers vested in me by the state of Missouri, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Lyman, you may kiss your bride." 

Well now, you don't have to tell me twice! 

I wrap my arms around Donna and kiss her breathless. The judge and Geraldine are smiling when we come up for air and they hand me our marriage certificate. 

****************************

Donna POV 

Well, we did it, we're married. How Josh got around the three day waiting period, I'll never know, but I guess Geraldine owed Leo a favor. We're in the car back to the hotel, and I take from my purse the box holding the chain. Sadly, I remove my ring from my finger and slip it on the chain. Then I fasten the chain around my neck, dropping it under my blouse. 

I watch Josh do the same with his, and I can see the sadness in his eyes. 

"It'll be fine Josh. It's just a few days." 

**************************** 

Josh POV 

God, how I love this woman! 

"I know, it's just…" 

She looks at me and says, 

"Yeah, I know, believe me, I know." 

I laugh a bit and Donna turns back towards me quizzically. We're about a block from the hotel, and I ask the volunteer to let us out here. We'll walk back. I need time with my wife. 

My wife. 

My. 

Wife. 

I look to the heavens, as the car pulls away and I smile. `You'd be proud, dad.' 

"Donnatella, I need you to know some things. Please hear me out." 

She nods and looks at me seriously. 

"When things clicked in my head last night, I couldn't wait another second to marry you. If the courthouse had been opened, I'd have dragged you down there right then. We had to wait till morning, and maybe that was a good thing. Things between us have been crazy since you and I first met. We've been running on all cylinders due to the campaign. Mandy made a nasty comment about you and me last night that I was looking for a one night stand with you. I told her she was wrong. That it could never be just one night. And it couldn't be. I need a lifetime to love you the way you deserve to be loved." 

Now to admit what I'm not so proud of. 

"I needed to marry you before Election Day, so you'd know I was serious that I love you and can't imagine my life without you. Politics, and all that goes with it, takes a second place position when it comes to you. If we win, if we go to the White House, sometimes that may not always be possible, but I need you to know you will always be my priority. My father's letter to me said I needed to find a balance and to live an incredible personal life. With you, I find my balance and with you my personal life is worth living." 

And it gets worse, 

"John Hoynes told me, when I confronted him the other night about you that only jealous husbands were enough to keep women off limits to him. I can be a very jealous man, Donna. I'll bury him politically before I let him near you again, do you understand me?" 

*********************** 

Donna POV 

"Josh, you didn't marry me to keep John Hoynes away from me did you?" 

I know that's not the case, but I need to hear it from him. 

"No, I didn't. You know that. Deep down, you know that. If he so much as thinks about you I will show him just how jealous I can be. You are my wife. You are my priority, you are my everything." 

The tears are just streaming down my face and Josh stops our slow walk to dry my eyes with his thumbs. Taking his hand, I kiss him softly and lean into his touch. I hear him whisper in my ear, 

*********************

Josh POV 

"Let's go get the Governor elected President, Mrs. Lyman." 

TBC


	20. When Abner Met Bambi

1998 Election Eve 

~MANDY'S POV~ 

Oh Please! Do they think no one notices this? The flirtiness, the feather light touches, the looks? Do Josh and Donna really think the rest of us are that stupid? Seriously, what could he possibly see in her other than a young, blonde piece of ass? 

That's what I thought it was at first. Joshua's easily ensorcelled. I figured it was just a little infatuation. I mean, she looks at him like he hung the moon, hangs on his every word, laughs at his jokes. She showers him with attention; Josh likes to have his ego stroked. She's obviously stroking something else though, if you catch my drift. 

I give her a little bit of credit though, she's not as dumb as I originally thought. She's naive and green, but she is a fast learner. She just doesn't know Josh Lyman if she thinks this is going to last longer than tomorrow night. Josh is what we grown up women call hit and run. He's all about the chase. Then, once he realizes the thrill is gone, he hangs on until he can make the girl break up with him. 

But that doesn't seem to be the case here. She's either phenomenal in bed or he's more than just ensorcelled. How phenomenal in bed could she be? She graduated high school, what, 15 minutes ago? 

Josh has a boyish charm. It's what attracts women to him in the first place. He can be really sweet when he wants to be. When he's sweet and turning on the charm, it really makes a girl nostalgic for her school days when you'd hold hands with your boyfriend and wear his clothes. I mean, this is the kind of sappy shit Josh does to a woman. 

And he's obviously doing it to Donna right now. 

Okay. So we know that I'm not some bimbo looking for that. I'm smart, well educated, cute, and a player in the Democratic Party. I'm none of the things this little Donnatella is. So what, you might ask, does a woman like me see in a man like Josh? 

He's egotistical, cunning, going places, great in bed... let's stop there for a minute and focus on the great in bed bit. He is undeniably the best lover I've ever had, and without making myself sound like too much of a slut, I've had a few. I'm no novice here. If he's not going to be remembered as the sweetest, most attentive, sensitive boyfriend a woman has, it's like his mission in life to be remembered as the best in bed. 

And I'm here to tell you, he is. 

Josh appreciates a woman's body. He takes his time. He really makes a woman feel like she's the most beautiful woman on the planet. I mean, the things the man can do with his tongue... 

So that's one reason I tend to want him back. I wasn't lying to Donna. It IS a vicious cycle with us. 

Though it's possible the cycle has stopped. 

Josh is also a woman's ticket in. He's brilliant when it comes to politics. He's going to go pretty far. And people listen to him. If you're on his arm, they'll listen to you, too, out of deference to him. And that's your shot right there. That's your chance to tell this mens' club that you have well founded opinions and you know what you're talking about. 

On it's face, politics is a man's profession. But backstage, it's all the women. The women pushing the men on what they want, the women sleeping around to get their husband better access or more recognition, the trophy wife or girlfriend sweet talking the adversary, the women making backdoor offers to other women. It's ruthless really. But Josh has been around Washington for a while and people respect his opinion. Republicans want to see him tarred and feathered, but democrats respect his opinion. 

So what could Donna want from him? Where I find his presence tolerable, she seems to genuinely enjoy it. Like right now, we're all in the war room, getting marching orders from Leo. The election is tomorrow, but the commentary is in full swing on CNN. Josh and Donna have two chairs pulled closely together and they're watching a t.v. Donna's looking at the screen intently, and Josh is talking to her and gesturing to the television. He's obviously explaining things to her. What does he see in someone who he CONSTANTLY has to explain things to? 

She says something to him, and he starts cracking up. I don't remember him laughing like that when we were together. He looks at her with the dimples... 

Damn, those dimples... 

She leans over and whispers something in his ear, then gets up and leaves the room. He waits a little bit and follows. 

Yeah, like THAT was covert. 

I follow. Because catching them in the act would be so totally worth it. I mean, if he doesn't want me back, why should SHE get him? Can you just imagine what Leo would say about Josh screwing his assistant? We campaigned on family values! The Governor is incredibly devoutly Catholic and takes the moral high ground on everything. He will be displeased to say the least when he finds this out. 

Of course, I could just use this information to my advantage, too. Hold it over him to get what I want, a seat at the table. 

I walk out of the war room as casually as I can and look down the hall. I see what looks like Donna disappear down the stairwell. Surely, they don't think THAT'S private, right? I discreetly follow. I open the door quietly and slip into the stairwell. I can hear the hushed voices of a man and woman below me a flight or so. 

I start to tip toe down the flight of stairs when I hear them below. 

"Donna, where the hell are we going?" Josh asks. He's always so impatient. 

"You'll see." she smiles. "I have a surprise for you." 

"Oh really?" he sounds intrigued. "What is it?" 

If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." 

Like he can't figure out what the surprise is? Come on! I'm a flight and a half up and I can hear it in her voice. 

I hear the door open. I look at the sign on the wall. I'm between the fifteenth and sixteenth floors, so they must be getting off at the fourteenth floor. Interesting. I was pretty sure we were assigned floors fifteen and up. 

"Harvard and Dairy Queen are out of bounds." I hear a secret service agent say. 

"Dairy Queen!" Donna screeches, and I smirk. See, I'm not the only one that thinks she's just some young farm girl. "Joshua, you TOLD them to call me that!" 

"I did not!" he squeaks in defense of himself. Whatever. It's so the juvenile thing he'd do. 

"You get Harvard." she says. 

"Well...yeah." 

"And I get Dairy Queen." she sounds a little put off by it. I would be too, quite frankly. 

"It appears so." he replies. 

"This is my punishment for marrying you?" she replies. 

Whoa! Her punishment for MARRYING him! They're engaged?! It's worse than I thought! He'll never come back to me if he marries that tart! And I've got stuff I need done. I need to be able to manipulate him, and quite frankly, I need to be able to do it with sex. I can't do it if he's married. Well, I can, but HE won't do it. He's too frigging loyal. I think the person who coined the phrase "loyal to a fault" was talking about Josh Lyman. 

"You should have thought about that stuff before you said I do." he shoots back and I hear the door close. 

I cannot believe it. The word "before" would suggest that they already ARE married, not that they're engaged. Surely, if that were meant to be common knowledge, we all would know about it already, but since no one even knows if they're together, I'm thinking they're trying to keep it a secret. But the secret service knows about it. That makes me wonder if Leo does. He can't possibly though. Would he actually let them continue to work together? 

I turn and hurry up the stairs. I have to get back to the war room before they do. Oh Josh, you never should have picked your little Dairy Queen over me. So much for that career in the White House. 

I'm so happy right now, I could squeal! Finally, I'll get that little... infiltrator. I know, I know, it was the best I could come up with at the moment. I make it back up to the fifteenth floor. Just as I'm putting my hand on the door handle, it bursts open, smacking me in the forward and causing me to lose my balance. I try to grab the railing, but it's just out of my reach and I feel myself plummeting backwards down the stairs. 

************************

JOSH'S POV 

"Close your eyes." she orders me as we come upon a hotel room. Well, I know part of the surprise, she rented us an escape room. I'm practically foaming at the mouth now as I think of ways I can de- stress tomorrow. 

I do as she orders, even though I feel like an idiot, and I hear her open the door. She tugs on my hand to lead me into the room, but instead, my hands find her waist. She giggles a bit as my thumbs begin to rub back and forth. She stops and turns to me. 

"Don't move and keep your eyes shut." she orders again, punctuating it with a light kiss. 

"Um...who's the boss here?" I can't help but be snarky. She's rather demanding right now. 

"That's a good question, Joshua, you should ponder that a moment." she shoots back. Which, given her tone just then, I obviously have my answer...it' s her. 

What's even more surprising to me is, I'm okay with that. I'm okay with her mostly being the one in charge. I trust her. And after my mother, I don't know that there's anyone else, other than Donna, that I have unconditional trust for. Leo I trust as a political mentor. He may look out for me more than the others, but this IS still a race for the White House. And when we win tomorrow, we're talking about the image of the next President of the United States. That's a little bit bigger than he or I. Sam I trust a little more than the others, but he doesn't know Donna and I got married, so there are things I've kept from him; and CJ and Toby, well, I don't know them THAT well. They're coworkers, and I like them well enough, but they're my friends now because we support the same candidate. What happens down the road when it's time to pick someone new? How good of friends they are, remains to be seen. 

So that leaves me and Donna. And you know what? That's just the way I like it. It comes down to her and I. 

I hear her moving around the room. Given the noises and scents, I can tell she's lighting candles, and I smile. For a married couple, we don't get to share a bed often. Evidently, that won't be the case tonight. 

Or after tomorrow. One way or the other, the truth comes out tomorrow. 

I feel her walk by me, and I resist the urge to grab out and pull her to me. She's not done yet, so I won't do anything until she tells me to, and don't think that's not a HUGE turn on to me! 

She's in front of me again. I feel her right before she kisses me again. It's long and deep and sensual. 

"Open your eyes, Joshua." she whispers when she pulls away. When I do, I see the room is flooded in candlelight. It's dancing off everything, including her beautiful face. Wine is chilling in a bucket in the middle of the room, a dinner table is set off to the side with covered dishes and there are flower petals everywhere. 

She looks shy now, standing in the middle of the room. She's probably wondering if I think it's too girly. I couldn't possibly after seeing how much trouble she's gone through to give me a relaxing evening. 

"It's almost perfect." I say softly. 

She cocks her head slightly to the side. "Almost?" 

I move to the clock by the bed and turn on the radio. After fishing through the stations a bit, I land on Etta James' At Last. I turn to her and pull her into my arms and we begin to dance. 

"Now, it's perfect." I say, kissing her on the forehead. 

"Almost." she replies, and it's my turn to frown. 

"Almost?" 

"I love you, Joshua." 

"I love you, too." I smile. 

"And now it's perfect." she smiles back and I see the tears in her eyes. 

"And now it's perfect." I agree. 

We dance like that for a few songs. Next was Patsy Cline's Crazy. This is obviously a mushy station, which I'd never listen to in a car with her, but it's a perfect find now. I twirl her out and she laughs as she twirls back in. 

"I didn't know you could dance." she smiles, resting her head on my shoulder. 

"This is nothing." I say. "Wait until the Inauguration. " 

"You mean you can dance dance?" 

"I can dance dance." 

"How is that possible? You're a man." 

"I'm a man that grew up in Westport, Connecticut stuck going to debutante parties, country club soirees and way more weddings than any boy my age should have been subjected to." 

"Sometimes I forget how different our backgrounds really are." she says softly, almost sadly. I shrug a shoulder and she sighs. "Isn't that the kind of wife you should have?" 

What the hell? 

"What?" 

"A wife that knows that world." she continues. "Someone who knows how to host Sunday garden parties and belongs there. I'm a 24 year old college drop out." 

"No, Donna. You're much more than that." I say softly. "You're the wife I want. You're the only woman I've ever loved. And you're the wife I need. One that loves me, supports me, and will be there for me when things get really rough." She smiles at me. It's her dreamy face again. "And they WILL get rough, Donna." I've turned a little more serious now. "First when everyone finds out about us, but then when we're in the White House. Donna, there's a lot of people in that town that don't like me on general principal and the ones that have good reason. Things aren't always going to be smooth sailing for me. Op-ed pieces are going to be written about me; rumors are going to periodically go around about me." 

"I'll get you through it." she promises softly. 

"Good." 

"Starting with tonight." She steps back and takes my hand, dragging me to the table. "Dinner first." 

**************************** 

~JOSH'S POV~ 

All eyes turn to the doorway as Sam calls for help. He's leading Mandy in, who looks almost doubled over and has her hand on her back.She also seems to be limping. What'd she do? Come across an errant Republican in the hallway? She looks like someone dropped a house on her. No, that will never get old. 

"What the hell happened?" Leo demands as Sam and Toby help Mandy to a couch. I cross my arms across my chest and lean up against a table behind me. Donna takes a few steps towards me and ends up by my side. She's looking at the scene with raised eyebrows, and if I'm not mistaken, my delicate, innocent, too compassionate for others for her own good wife, looks like she's happy to see Mandy in physical pain. 

"She fell down the stairs." Sam said. 

"What stairs?" the Governor asks. 

"The stairs over here." Sam says gesturing to the door. "I found her right after it happened." 

"No. You came barreling through the door and SENT me down the stairs." Mandy shoots back. 

"What were EITHER of you doing in the hallway?" Leo sends him their death glare. "We've been specifically instructed by the secret service NOT to use the stairwells and to stick to the elevators. Why were you two the exception?" 

Uh-oh. I think I know where this is going. 

"Um...well...." Sam begins. 

"Mandy, if we were specifically told to stay out of the stairwells, what were you doing in there?" Leo asks again. 

Mandy looks at Leo for a moment and then glances our way. Shit. She's going to bust us. I should have known this moment would come. I mean, Leo knows, so Mandy's got it coming right back at her, and that will be fun to watch, but I was kind of hoping that CJ, Toby, and especially Sam, would hear this from me and NOT in front of the half the campaign. 

"Well, I was following Josh and Donna." Mandy mumbles. Yup, game on, sports fans. Leo throws a you're-an-idiot- look in my direction. I know. We weren't supposed to use the stairs, but Donna said she asked the secret service first. 

"Why?" the Governor asks. This is really going to ruin Mandy's credibility with the Governor now. If we win tomorrow, and we will, he's going to think she's not a team player for ratting us out. Of course, he might also tell Leo to fire me and Donna, too, but I think Leo will fight for me. He thinks Mandy is more trouble than she's worth though, so ta ta, my dear! 

Mandy looks back at us and then the group at large. She's actually squirming a bit. I know she wants to bust us, but I guess this isn't how she wanted to do it. Now, I'm thinking she wanted to try and bribe me with the information first and see where that got her. 

"Josh and Donna have been having a romantic relationship for months. AND they're married!" 

Whoa! How'd she know about the married part? Donna sucks in her breath next to me. Toby, CJ, Sam and the Governor looked shocked. Mandy looks smug. Donna turns and tries to run from the room, but I grab her hand and yank her to my side. 

TBC


	21. When Abner Met Bambi

Donna’s POV: 

This can’t be happening. It just can’t be happening. We only had to make it one more day and we would have told everyone ourselves. Why did Mandy have to follow us, and why did she feel compelled to share our news with everyone, making a beautiful thing feel sordid? The look I send Josh must have panic written all over it because he runs his hand down my back in a soothing motion. 

“Relax.” He whispers to me as he reaches under my collar and pulls out the chain that holds my wedding ring. He doesn't even fumble with the latch and easily removes the ring before sliding it on my finger. “We got married earlier today." He announces as he repeats the process with his ring. I am literally shaking. I look around the room to see the reactions of the rest of our team. Mostly, they are just dumbstruck, with the exception of Leo. He breaks the silence first. 

“Then I guess congratulations are in order.” Leo announces and leans forward to kiss my cheek. “It escapes me why anyone would voluntarily shackle themselves to this one for life, but if that’s what makes you happy Donna…” 

I can see the others gaping at us as Leo moves to Josh next and embraces him. 

“You done good, kid.” Leo tells him. 

“Thanks, Leo.” Josh answers. 

“When did this happen, and why wasn’t I invited!” Governor Bartlet demanded. 

“It was a spur of the moment thing, Governor.” Josh explained. “I just couldn’t wait another minute to marry her, but no one else was there. We didn’t want to disrupt the final hours of the campaign. We were hoping to make our announcement tomorrow night, after we had the election results.” 

I notice my husband is too wise to say ‘when you’re elected President’ in front of Toby. Toby Ziegler is extremely superstitious about that kind of thing. 

“Well, since your surprise has been ruined,” Jed Bartlet threw a dirty look at Mandy. “May I kiss the bride, Joshua?” 

“Certainly, sir.” Josh offers me up like a turkey at Thanksgiving. 

“Best wishes, Donnatella.” He tells me while he kisses my cheek. “It’s quite a feat to get Josh to concentrate on something besides the Presidential election he’s working on. Wait until Abby hears about this.” The Governor looks absolutely thrilled at the prospect of knowing a juicy bit of news that his wife does not. “Joshua, take good care of this young lady or you’ll be answering to me.” 

Josh accepts the Governor’s handshake. “I’ll be taking very good care of her, sir. I know how lucky I am to have her.” Okay, that was very sweet. 

Next, John Hoynes approaches us and gives me a strange look before offering his hand to Josh. 

“Congratulations, Josh.” He says. 

“Thanks, Senator.” Josh accepted the handshake. “I mean that sincerely. It was you that inspired me to marry Donna.” 

Some sort of silent communication passes between Josh and Hoynes. I’m not sure what that was all about, but you can bet I’ll be finding out later. 

The rest of the group gathers around us to offer us good wishes, except for one. Sam takes two steps backward and exits the suite we’ve been using as a war room. 

“I’ll be right back.” I whisper to Josh and follow Sam. 

“Sam? Wait up!” I call out as he’s waiting for the elevator. He tips his head back and sighs. 

“I’ve got to get some…stuff from my room.” Sam says not meeting my eyes. 

“Sam?” I hold onto his arm and prevent him from getting on the elevator. 

“What?” He asks impatiently when the elevator doors close again. 

“Are you angry with us?” I ask point blank. 

“Angry? Why would I be angry? My best friend found the woman he wanted to marry and married her. Luckily, I think his taste has improved dramatically of late.” He turns and hits the elevator button again. “You should be in there with your husband.” 

“Sam, we didn’t tell anyone. This wasn’t about you. We just wanted to keep things quiet until after the election. Josh values your friendship very much.” I explain. 

“Yeah, I can tell.” This time he gets on the elevator. “Congratulations, Donna.” He tells me as the doors close. I turn back to return to the war room and see Josh walking towards me. 

“We’re not even married 24 hours, and you’re already ditching me?” Josh teases but my sadness must show on my face because he’s immediately at my side, tipping my face up to look directly at him. “What’s wrong, Donnatella?” 

“I think we really hurt Sam.” I confess. Josh sighs. 

“I was in such a hurry for us to get married that I didn’t think about the repercussions much.” Josh admits. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“You have to get down to the Maple room to do spin on Nightline in 20 minutes. Maybe after that?” I suggest. 

“Yeah, okay.” Josh pulls me close to him and kisses me. “It will be okay, Donna.” 

“I hope so. I need to get the note cards for your Nightline segment.” 

“I’ll come with.” Josh offers, but I stop him with a hand gesture. 

“Oh, no. You need to get back in the war room.” I tell him. “Besides, you tend to get distracted when we’re in a hotel room alone.” 

“You can’t blame me, Donnatella. I have a very attractive new wife.” He leers. 

“Go to work, Joshua. We have to get the Governor elected tomorrow.” I chastise him. 

“You’re hot when you’re all bossy, you know that?” He teases and gets one more kiss in before I push him away from me. “All right, all right, I’m going. But you’re going to pay for that later.” 

‘I certainly hope so’ I think to myself as I watch him swagger away from me. He’s wearing a suit without the jacket, so nothing obstructs my view of his very fine butt. 

“And stop looking at my butt, Donnatella.” He shouts back without turning to look at me. I blush even though he’s not looking at me. I guess he’s tuned to me, too. 

Josh’s POV: 

I try to listen to the next inane question I get shot at me, but I’m losing my patience; not that I had a lot to begin with. I’m getting hot and sweaty under these bright lights, and I really didn’t think this was the circumstance in which I’d be getting hot and sweaty tonight. Shit. I completely lost the end of that question. I fake an earpiece problem. 

“I’m sorry. I lost the feed at the end there. Can you repeat that?” Oh, yeah, I can cover.   
“No, our internals are showing the momentum swinging our way. I’m very confident that when the votes are counted tomorrow, Governor Bartlet will be the victor.” 

Another question? Can’t I be done already? 

“I’m not sure what any of our roles will be, should we be fortunate enough to win tomorrow. Talk to me after the election is called….You’re welcome, thanks for the invitation.” I pull the earpiece out of my ear and hand it to the tech who’d given it to me ages ago. I walk past the glaring lights and see Donna waiting for me. 

“Sam is wrapping up his segment next door. Then, you have 30 minutes before Leo wants you upstairs.” She rattles off the details, but I lose my concentration the moment I touch her. 

“That means we could have 25 minutes to ourselves before I have to see Leo…make that 28 minutes. I can get to Leo in 2 minutes from our room.” I attempt to persuade her. “Do you know what I can accomplish in 28 minutes?” 

“Sam first.” She insists, although she does give me a quick kiss before slipping away from me with a wink. I’m afraid that’s going to have to hold me for awhile. Initially, I was pissed at the way Mandy broke our news, but there is one advantage, we don’t have to hide anything anymore. 

I walk over to watch Sam wrap up his interview and realize how much he’s grown over the course of this campaign. We’ve been friends for years, and sometimes, when you’ve been friends that long, you still view them the way you did when you first met them. He’s a phenomenal writer, and consummate idealist, and his loyalty knows no bounds. It hurts me to think that I hurt him, however inadvertently, by getting married without telling him. 

He finishes up and shakes hands with the technical crew; he’s such a boy scout. He’s smiling and laughing until he catches sight of me. 

“Nice job, Samuel Norman.” I compliment him. 

“Thanks. Do you need me somewhere else?” He asks pointedly. 

“Yeah, in the restaurant with me for some coffee before I have to go see Leo.” I propose. 

“Josh, I really don’t have time-“ 

“Yes, you do; come on.” I insist and he reluctantly follows me and takes a seat at a table while I get our coffees. I have the feeling I’ll be drinking lots of this for the next 36 hours. I take a seat across from Sam and hand him the coffee. 

“I think in my haste to marry Donna, I might have given you the impression that I didn’t trust you with that valuable information. That wasn’t the case, I swear. I didn’t even tell Donna where we were going this morning until we were on our way there.” 

“Uh-huh.” Sam takes a sip of his coffee and looks around the restaurant. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I really am.” I try again. 

“You’re a big boy, Josh. You don’t need my permission or my forgiveness to elope with someone.” Sam finally looks at me but his face is flat; there’s no emotion there. 

“We thought, when all this is over, we could do the wedding thing over. So we could have our friends and family there. I always imagined when I got married you’d be there at my side. We could do that then. It was just the circumstances, Sam.” 

“No, Josh. It wasn’t just about circumstances; it’s about trust. Did you think I would run and tell someone? Or try to talk you out of it? Donna’s a sweetheart and it’s pretty obvious to everyone around you that she’s very good for you.” 

“Of course it wasn’t about trust!” I protest, but he just gives me a disbelieving look. 

“That’s not how it looks from over here. I trusted you so much, that when you came and told me you’d found the real thing, I left my high paying job, my home, and my fiancé behind to follow you. I guess it’s just a one way street for you.” Sam accuses. 

“Look, I’m trying to apologize.” I tell him, and I can feel the tension building inside me. 

“Do us both a favor, and save it for someone who cares.” Sam shoots back. 

“Fine, I will.” I get up from the table and make a nice 3 point shot with my coffee cup into a nearby wastebasket. “You know me better than anyone else, Sam. You know I plow ahead without thinking through the consequences. I screwed up. I’m sorry. But I never felt as much urgency about anything as I did about marrying Donna, and if you can’t understand that, I guess that’s your problem.” I walk away without looking back. 

Sam’s POV: 

I watch Josh strut through the restaurant; what an arrogant son of a bitch! Unfortunately, he’s got plenty of reasons to be arrogant. This campaign has taken off since he signed on, and it’s not the only improbable candidate he’s taken from obscurity to victory. He’s right. too; he sucks at the interpersonal stuff. Frankly, I’m amazed that he’s kept it together long enough to marry Donna. I meant what I said before. This isn’t about Donna. I think they’re perfect for each other; I really do. It’s that he didn’t trust me to tell me their plans. I wanted to stand by him when he made that commitment. I always assumed that I would, and it hurt a lot; not only wasn’t I there, but he didn’t tell me about it beforehand or afterwards. 

I toss my cup on top of Josh’s and head upstairs to check in on things. When I enter the war room, everyone is working busily on last minute details. It seriously looks like everyone is on speed. Then I spot her. She’s got a pile of papers that she’s organizing into that incoherent system she has. Her lips are moving like she’s talking to herself. Every once in a while, someone stops and asks her something, and she responds with a quick reply, but she never breaks her concentration on what she’s working on. When she finishes, she blows out a breath and finally looks up. Our eyes meet and hers go quickly downward again. She looks sad and hurt. That’s not right. Yes, I’m angry with Josh, but she doesn’t deserve to get hit with the fallout. I approach her before she can move out of sight. 

“Donna?” 

“Hi, Sam. You did a great job on TV.” She gives me a half smile. 

“Well, your note cards were invaluable to me.” I try to suck up a little, but her smile still doesn’t reach her eyes. “Donna, I’m sorry I was rude to you before. I was upset with Josh and I took it out on you.” That makes her jaw drop and her eyes widen. “Will you forgive me?” 

“Oh Sam, of course I will.” She says and pulls me into a hug. Josh is so lucky to have this woman. “Josh loves you like a brother, Sam.” 

“I love him like a brother, too. That’s why this hurt me so much.” I explain. She nods her understanding. 

“This has been a lot of stress for him; the campaign, working with Mandy, and especially having to deal John Hoynes. I guess I should have told Josh right away about Hoynes. He said anyone who’s worked in politics would no how to get him to back off, and I could have been spared that whole ordeal.” 

Now, I can’t meet HER eyes. I knew, or at least suspected, what was happening. Was I any kind of friend to either of them in this? In a desperate attempt to distract her from that line of thought, I switch the conversation back to Josh. 

“If Josh and I are like brothers, then that makes you my new sister-in-law.” I tell her. “Welcome to the family, fair Donnatella. You and Josh are going to do great things together.” I kiss her cheek and tears fall gently down her face. 

“Thank you, Sam.” She whispers and hugs me again. 

Josh’s POV: 

I’m a little early to meet with Leo, but my conversation with Sam really upset me, and I don’t want Donna to see me like this. She’ll just worry, and there’s nothing she can do anyway. So, I decide to wait for Leo in his suite. I have a key card, and I let myself in…on the third try. Where is Donna when I need her? 

I’m pacing Leo’s suite like a caged tiger. I have all this pent up anxiety and anger and nowhere to channel them right now. 

There’s a knock at the door before a secret service agent walks in and checks out the suite; giving me a formal head nod. When he’s convinced it’s safe, he opens the door again, and pulls it wide to allow Senator John Hoynes to enter. This is just perfect… 

“Josh, I wasn’t expecting you here. I was told that Leo wanted to talk about strategy for tomorrow.” He tells me. 

“And you thought this would be a discussion to have without the political director of strategic planning for the campaign?” I’m really just yanking his chain now. I had no idea what this meeting was about or who else might be here. 

“You’re a very talented political director, Josh. I thought so when I hired you. It’s not your talent I question, but your loyalty.” He replies. 

“You’re going to question MY loyalty? Seriously?” I choke out a laugh. “How loyal have you been to your wife, Senator?” 

“That has nothing to do with my job.” Hoynes shoots back, and I move closer to him. 

“It has everything to do with your job. Politics is perception. The voters judge their elected officials on their ability to keep their word. If you can’t even keep your word to your wife, why would they believe you’ll keep your word to them?” 

“My track record has been pretty clear.” 

“Crystal clear. That’s why you lost the nomination, John. People don’t trust you. You’re more concerned about staying in the shallow water where your feet can safely touch bottom, than you are in swimming in a different direction and being a leader.” I tell him. 

“It’s Senator Hoynes, and tomorrow it’s going to be Vice-President elect, so watch your tone with me, and show a little respect.” 

“Respect is earned, John.” I call him by his first name again, knowing it’s going to piss him off. 

“You are something, Josh Lyman. You might go pretty far in this business if you can learn to control your temper. You really should have taken Erica up on her offer. We could’ve done great things together.” 

“Leave her out of this.” I snap. 

“Oh, she’s out of it all right; completely out of it. I fired her when she failed in her assigned objective.”   
I shake my head in disgust. “That sounds just like you. Lure her into your bed, make promises about power and position, and then when through no fault of her own, she can’t get me on board with you, you fire her. You’re a real prince, you know that?” 

“No, you’re the prince, Josh. Rescuing fair mid-western damsels from evil politicians by marrying them in hastily put together weddings. Are you a jealous husband, Josh?” 

“Damn right, I am. You want to how much? Just lay your eyes on my wife, and you’ll get a front row seat.” I threaten. 

“I’ve already had more than my eyes on your wife, Josh. There’s nothing like getting them straight off the farm, is there?” he taunts me. 

Let me just say that at this point, I can hardly be blamed for what happens next. As I’ve said before, we know how to push each others buttons very well. It’s already been a very emotional day, and this is just too much. I have literally hit my tipping point. 

I lunge for him and push him up against the wall. My left forearm is across his neck, partially choking him, while my right hand delivers a punch to the gut. If it wasn’t for the element of surprise, I’m not sure I would have the advantage right now. Plus, if he could call out the Secret Service would be on me in no time flat. 

“Don’t you ever talk about my wife like that again, you son of a bitch.” He’s trying to move my arm from his neck, but I am seeing red and my ears are buzzing with anger which seems to have pumped up my adrenaline. He’s not moving me an inch. 

At that moment, the door opens and I look over to see Leo walks in. This distraction gives Hoynes the opportunity to shake me loose and lands a blow to the left side of my face. I pull back my arm to punch back when Leo steps between us and the Secret Service agents rush into the room checking the Senator for injury, asking if he needs an ambulance. What a wuss! 

“What the hell is going on here?” Leo demands and silence reigns for a good 30 seconds. 

“We had a difference of opinion, that’s all.” I explain. My face hurts like hell, but there’s no way I’m saying anything in front of Hoynes. 

“What?!” Leo asks again and this time directs it at Hoynes. 

“It was a disagreement.” Hoynes agrees. I guess he doesn’t want to explain to Leo and the Secret Service what led up to our disagreement. That works for me. 

“From now on keep your disagreements verbal, understand?” Leo looks from me, to Hoynes, and back. We both nod. “John, go back to your room. I’ll come by in a bit to go over last minute schedule changes with you.” 

The Secret Service agents give me their ‘intimidation’ looks, then flank the Senator as he leaves Leo’s suite. 

“Josh, what the hell?!” He shouts as soon as we’re alone. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I say through gritted teeth. 

“You’re going to have to, son.” Leo insists and goes over to the desk. There is an ice bucket there. He wraps a few cubes in a washcloth and hands it to me. “Put this on before you get a black eye, and your face swells up.” 

I take it gratefully and place it where the pain is greatest. Leo disappears for a minute and returns with some Motrin and a bottle of water. 

“I’d offer you some whiskey, but I asked them not to stock alcohol in my room.” He jokes. “This was about Donna, wasn’t it?” 

“John Hoynes-“ 

“Will be our next Vice-President, God willing.” Leo responded. “This is about Donna, isn’t it?” 

“In a manner of speaking.” I hedge. 

“Josh, you know I’m happy for you, right? I wouldn’t have helped you arrange the wedding if I’d thought it was a bad idea.” 

“I figured…” I trail off, nervous about what may come next. 

“If we win tomorrow…we’re going to have to have a conversation, you and I, about whether or not you and Donna can work together in the White House.” 

“Leo!” I stand up and shout in protest. “There is no reason-“ 

“Yes, there is, and you know it.” Leo made me meet his eyes. “Donna is a liability to you now.” 

“Leo!” I began to pace. 

“She is your Achilles heel.” Leo must have thought he was losing me in this line of conversation and stood up to walk to me in an attempt to regain my attention. “You know it’s true, Josh. Having her in your office is going to provide your opponents a handy target when they want to get to you.” 

“Screw them!” I shot back. 

“Do you want to put Donna in that position? We can find another place for her in the White House. She does terrific work! You’ll be in the same building. Be reasonable.” 

“I swear to you, Leo. You move Donna somewhere else in the White House, you won’t have to worry about me being reasonable, because I won’t be working there. I will not accept any position there if Donna’s not working with me.” 

Leo sees the truth in my eyes and lets out a deep breath. “Look, your emotions must be running pretty high today, and with the election tomorrow, that’s not going to change anytime soon. Let’s see what tomorrow brings, and then we’ll take another look at the options.” 

“I won’t change my mind, Leo.” I remain steadfast. Leo sighs again as I sit down again to talk through last minute preparations for Election Day. It goes pretty fast, since there are very few changes we are making to our original plan. It’s going to be a stressful day. I take the copies of the daily schedule and start to head for the door. Once I reach it though, one other thought occurs to me. 

“One other thing, Leo. I’d like to bring Erica Lee onto our team.” I tell him. 

“Josh…” he rolls his eyes at me. “Don’t you have enough trouble managing Mandy and Donna in the same place? Don’t you think your wife is going to have something to say about that?” 

“Hoynes fired her. He fired her because of me. She a good operative, and we could use her….someplace, you know, far away from me.” I suggest. 

“I’ll look into it.” Leo promises. “But you have to clear it with Donna.” 

“I will.” I assure him. “I know we need Mandy through tomorrow, but the Governor isn’t offering her anything after Election Day, is he?” 

“The Governor puts a pretty high premium on loyalty and teamwork. I think Mandy has shown she’s not capable of either.” Leo replies. 

“So I shouldn’t be concerned about--” Leo interrupts me. 

“NO! Go do a job, will you?” he practically shouts at me. “We have an election to win tomorrow… and keep ice on that; you have to be on camera tomorrow, too.” 

I give him a half smile, because a full smile would hurt too much and leave his room.   
********************************************   
Donna’s POV: 

I know, because I keep his schedule, that he had a meeting with Leo, but he should be back by now. What could they be talking about for 2 hours? As if conjured by my thoughts, my cell rings and it’s Josh. 

“Where are you?” I say by way of a greeting. I can hear him sigh. 

“I’m in our room. Can you come down here for a bit?” 

I drop my voice to a heated whisper. “We don’t have time for that right now, Joshua.” 

“No, I didn’t mean- although that isn’t a bad idea…I need to talk to you privately. Just come down here, please.” 

“Okay, but only because you said please. Things are hopping up here.” I tell him before I hang up and slip out of the room to join him. 

He sounded pretty down. I wonder if Leo gave him some bad news. Usually, Josh is in the thick of things in the war room. He’s shouting orders and demanding this or that number; quite honestly it’s very hot to watch. The master politician commanding the troops is quite compelling. 

I let myself into our room (I just love saying that) but I don’t see Josh. There’s only one light on and it’s hard to see. Finally I spot him in a chair in the corner. His head is leaning on one hand. I rush over to his side. 

“Josh what’s wrong?” 

“It’s not a big thing.” He quickly assures me, but he still doesn’t lift his head from his hand and I can see he’s holding something in his hand. I reach over to see what it is and feel cold. 

“Josh, are you hurt?” My fingers make contact with his face and he jerks away from me. I hear his quick indrawn breath. Not a big thing, my ass. “What happened to you? How could you get hurt in a meeting with Leo?” 

“I ran into something.” He tells me. Even in the dark, even though I can’t see much of his face, I know he’s lying. 

“You ran into something?” I say skeptically. 

“Yep.” He confirms. 

“Joshua, let me explain something that you might not already know in that brilliant mind of yours. When you get married, something mystical happens between a husband and wife. We were tuned to each other before, but now the connection has intensified. I can tell, for instance, when you’re upset about something. When you need something I know what it is and when you need it. If you were to lie to me about something, I would know it and it would hurt me very, very, much.” I pause to let that sink in. “What exactly did you run into?” 

“It… might have been John Hoynes fist.” He says quietly. 

“JOSH!” I stand up in shock. “John Hoynes hit you? Does Leo know?” 

“Yeah, he walked in on it.” He continues. 

“Why would the Vice-Presidential candidate hit you, Josh?” 

“It might have been because my arm was pushing on his throat.” 

I sink down to the floor again. “Why don’t you start at the beginning?” 

I try to take deep breaths while he explains the whole story. I have the feeling that he may be omitting some of the salient details and embellishing others, but I do believe he’s given me the most of the story. I turn on the brighter light and can see where his face is a little swollen and discolored. 

“I’m going downstairs to see if I can buy some cover up for your face.” I announce. 

“I’m NOT wearing makeup, Donnatella.” He insists. 

“Okay. You can just explain to every staffer and every member of the media how you ran into something. That should work.” 

He mulls that over a bit. “Fine. Get the makeup, but if you tell ANYONE that I’m wearing makeup…” he trails off when he can’t come up with an appropriate threat. 

“Josh. I’m your wife. Nobody loves you or cares about you more than I do.” I assure him. “I’m going to tell this story until we’re both in a nursing home, baby.” I kiss him briefly but he pulls me back to him for a longer, more intense kiss. 

“I was thinking, now that everyone knows about us…maybe we should have a ‘do over’ wedding night.” 

“You were?” I ask between questions. “The first one wasn’t good for you?” 

“No, no. Let me make that perfectly clear. It was awesome. But we had to sneak around and it wasn’t quite what we could’ve had if we hadn’t wanted to keep it all a secret. Now we have a chance to do it all over.” He persuades me; not that I need much persuasion. 

“That sounds like a perfect idea.” I give him one last kiss before I disentangle myself and head out to find some makeup to cover his injury. 

After making a careful application to his face, he looks pretty normal. We get through the next few hours without a hitch. I’ve been begging to get some sleep for the last hour and a half, but Josh just looks at his watch and shakes his head. 

“Josh, it’s after 1 now. Everyone else has gone to bed. Let’s go to bed Josh.” I lean close to his ear. “It’s our wedding night.” I purr the reminder in his ear and his eyes pop open. 

“We should get some sleep.” He agrees. “Tomorrow’s going to be a busy day. We’re going to need all the energy we can get.” I nod with my tongue in my cheek. 

When we get to the door, I pull out my key card, but he stops me. 

“Wait!” he insists. He takes the card from me and with all concentration of a surgeon, slips the key in and out of the slot. His eyes light up like a kid at Christmas when the green light glows. He pushes the door open slightly, then pauses and turns to me. 

“I’ve been told it’s traditional to carry the Bride over the threshold.” My eyes start to tear up and he picks me up and carries me inside. I’m shocked to see candles and flowers everywhere. He lays me down on the bed and slips in next to me. 

“I know the wedding wasn’t ideal, so I figured the least I could do was make the wedding night special.” He informs me. He reaches over for a tray that has two glasses, a bottle of champagne and several pieces of chocolate on it. I help myself to some chocolate while he pours the champagne. Then he hands me a glass. 

“To the start of our lives together.” We clink glasses and drink, then I take his from him and set both of them on the floor. 

“Why don’t we save that for later?” I suggest and begin kissing my way down his body starting at his forehead. I undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. “I’m so glad we didn’t wait any longer for this.” 

“I know.” He moans. “Even if Leo separates us at the White House, it will be worth it for all this.” 

“What?!” I stop the kissing. 

“And on the bright side, he assured me Mandy’s contract would not be extended after Election Day. So, the only person that we may run into there would be Erica Lee.” 

“Joshua!!” I move to sit up and away from him. 

“Hey, this is our wedding night. We can talk about it tomorrow; if we even win.” He tells me. “Tonight is just for us.” 

He rolls so he is on top of me and uses his talented mouth to distract me while he removes his clothes. It feels so incredible and it would be seriously rude to interrupt him. But it’s a subject that I guarantee you, we will be returning to. 

TBC


	22. When Abner Met Bambi

Donna POV 

I'm laying in Josh's arms, he's propped up against the pillows and headboard, and my back is resting against his chest. He has his arms wrapped around my waist with my head resting on his shoulder. This is heaven on earth, to be certain. If I could get my mind to slow down, I'd be enjoying this quiet time. To my knowledge, Josh is still asleep. I haven't had much experience sleeping with him to know for certain, but I'm almost positive. 

Josh dropped a real bomb on me last night. I don't want to have to deal with Erica Lee in the White House, or Mandy, or anyone else that is going to question my marriage to Josh. I can't help but wonder if Leo will allow us to work together. My concerns mount as the election race draws to an end. 

Can I lock us in this room? Close out the rest of the world and keep us safe, whole, happy and sated as we were when we collapsed in each others arms last night. 

************************

Josh POV 

I'm holding my wife, God how I love saying that, *my wife*, and she's been awake for a long while now. She and I made love till the early hours of the morning, and she should be sleeping, then again, so should I. Of course, with the election being today, I'm not the type to get much sleep. We are so close to realizing every dream I've ever had while working in politics. Enough of that… 

Donna thinks I'm asleep. I've remained very still and somehow managed to keep my breathing steady. I don't want her to worry that I'm awake. She's concerned about something. We haven't spent many nights together as husband and wife, but we have spent enough time together over all. I can tell when she's worried. Then again, in the past twelve hours, I've given her much to be worried about. 

We have to meet with Leo today. I made it clear there is no way I'll work in the White House unless Donna is by my side. I made a commitment to her, and while I know I also made a commitment to Leo, my vow to Donna trumps any promises I've made to anyone. 

The alarm is going to go off soon, and I want a few minutes with my wife before the day takes off. I shift and break her from her thoughts. Gently turning her over so I can see her beautiful blue eyes and iridescent smile, I look at her and am so amazed that this woman loves me. Even more astonishing to me, is that she married me. 

No words are spoken as I begin to kiss her awake. She is soft and warm and welcoming. 

God, how I love this woman. 

************************ 

Donna POV 

God, how I love this man. 

I am amazed at the depth of his love for me and that he'd even want to marry me. My life began anew when I joined the campaign. My heart healed the day I married Josh. 

It pains me to stop the kissing, but I must. One of us must be stalwart. 

Oh shut up it is too a word! 

"Joshua…" 

No response… 

"Joshua… we have to get moving. It's a big day today." 

Hhmmm… He's still not responding. 

Okay. This calls for dire measures. I grab hold of his waist and flip us. 

For a split second, he smirks at me as I rise up just a bit above him. Then, the smirk turns to a frown as I hop up off the bed and stand next to him. 

************************* 

Josh POV 

"That wasn't very funny, Donnatella." 

She totally faked me out! Now, she's standing next to the bed looking down at me like an angel sent from on high. It's hard to concentrate on her words. 

"Josh, we have to get moving. We have to meet with Leo, and you really should try to talk to Sam today. Plus, we have to get the Governor elected." 

"Get dressed, go outside, spin around three times and spit. You know how superstitious Toby is!" 

My woman doesn't get Toby's quirks. When I see her raise one perfectly arched eyebrow at me and then walk into the bathroom to get ready, I know my morning isn't going to go as planned. What the hell else is going to happen today? 

*********************** 

Sam POV 

Josh spent last night with Donna, and while that's a good thing since they are married, I had really wanted to talk to him. He tried with me yesterday, and I admit I was acting a bit childish. So, today will be my `come to Jesus' meeting with him. 

How do I admit to my best friend that I had prior knowledge of Mandy's scheming with John Hoynes about Donna? It is going to devastate him and probably ruin any friendship I have with him. 

I meant what I said to Donna yesterday. Josh is like my brother and that makes her my sister-in-law. She didn't deserve the paces Mandy and Hoynes put her through. 

What the heck is that? 

Oh, it's the door to the room. But who would be… 

Never mind… I can be a little slow on the uptake. Josh can't use keycards. 

I open the door, and he practically falls into me. 

*************************** 

Josh POV 

In some ways, I had really hoped Sam would have left for the war room already. He's here and actually helped me open the door to the room. 

Damn keycards. Can't we just use regular room keys? 

"Morning, Sam." 

My tone is cool. After yesterday, I'm not sure how he's going to react towards me. 

Sam is expressive. It is what makes him an incredible speechwriter. His passion comes through. He is fiercely loyal and an idealist. Politics haven't jaded him yet. 

Softly he responds, 

"Josh, good morning. How are you?" 

I guess he heard about the fight. I turn away so I don't have to face him and busy myself in the dresser drawer. 

********************* 

Sam POV 

What do I say? What can I say? 

"I'm fine, Sam." I hear his clipped response and know this is my moment. If I don't do something now, I'll never get another chance. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday. You caught me off guard." 

I watch his back stiffen, but he still doesn't turn to face me, so I push ahead, 

"I *am* happy for you. I'm thrilled for you actually. That doesn't negate my disappointment at not having been there to share with you the most important day of your life." 

I watch some of the tension leave his shoulders as I continue, 

"Josh, you're like a brother to me. You saved me from Gage Whitney, you brought me along on this journey, and I am forever grateful. You're also my best friend, and you included me in what will be one of the most important things I will ever do with my professional life." 

Now, for the hard part… 

Josh turns to look at me and as he attempts to speak, I hold up my hand to ask him silently to allow me to finish, 

"There's something you need to know. I don't know how you will take this information after the fact, but I need you to know that Mandy and John Hoynes were hatching some sort of a plan together. I presume Mandy wanted you back, and I further presume John Hoynes wanted to throw you off your game. He's pretty pissed at your defection to the Governor's campaign." 

************************* 

Josh POV 

I don't know how to respond to Sam. I don't know how to imagine that my best friend, the man I think of like a brother, didn't come to me immediately when he knew something was going on with Mandy and Hoynes and that Donna was directly involved. Matter of fact, let me tell him that… 

"You think of me like a brother? You think of me like your best friend? And you didn't come to me, immediately with that information? You didn't think it would be relevant?" 

I am seething. At the very least, Donna was my assistant and friend, Sam should have been protecting her. All of us look out for each other, and the guys, we always look out for the women. We have manners and ethics. We try to be gentleman; as much of gentleman as we can be in politics. 

"Who the hell did you think you were by not looking out for Donna? Granted, you didn't work for Hoynes. You didn't know about all the women, but you knew some of the stories. Even if you thought they were rumors. Why wouldn't you come to me? Why wouldn't you look out for Donna?" 

I cannot get into another fight; Leo will personally kick my ass if I do. I desperately want to pummel Sam until he feels a tenth of the rage and horror I feel at his words and lack of action. 

I take a deep breath and let Sam speak… 

************************** 

Sam POV 

"Josh, I had no solid foundation, first of all. Second, yes, I should have come to you directly, but if you dropped what you were working on, things could have gone much differently. This IS the election for the Presidency." 

Okay, so that wasn't the thing to say… Josh's response is deathly quiet. 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn, there is nothing I take more seriously professionally, than the election for the Presidency. However, you know me. My friends and family come first. Nothing changes that. You stood by while Donna was being plotted against by my ex-girlfriend, who convinced a Senator, who is probably going to be the Vice President Elect by the end of the day, to harass her." 

I spin around at the sound of the door clicking shut. I look and see my wife standing by the door, her eyes filled with tears, her lip quivering and disbelief in her expression. 

*********************** 

Donna POV 

Sam knew? 

SAM KNEW? 

How could he? 

I watch as Josh moves to my side in three long strides. As his arms come around me, I come apart. I chance a glance up at Sam and see him looking just as devastated as I feel. I pull myself together and know that what should be the happiest time of my life is causing pain for everyone I love. 

"Enough!" 

I shake myself from my husband's arms and take a step further into the room. I stand between Josh and Sam and finally speak MY peace. 

"John Hoynes is a leech. He is womanizing, sub-human, disgraceful excuse for a man. Sam, finding out about your actions or lack thereof, has shaken my confidence in you, but I trust Josh. You are one of his best friends and like a brother to him. You told me yesterday that makes me like your sister in law. SO, from here on out, be the man you should have been. Trust Josh the way he and I trust you." 

I look over at my husband and silently implore him to get on board with this idea. If I can get past this, so can the boy wonders. 

Josh plants one of his hands on his hip and runs the other through his hair. He looks at me, turns away from me and then turns back. 

My husband nods at me. Okay, fifty percent; I turn to Sam. 

He looks stunned, and scared, and sad, and a plethora of other words that start with the letter S. As I watch him, he slowly nods at me. 

I smile at both of them. Turning to Sam, I hug him and feel the tension in the room dissipate just a bit. Once we part, I turn to Josh and hug him, kissing him softly. Letting him know without words we are a team. Nothing can hurt us so long as we are together. Together we can slay the dragons. 

Together, we all can get the Governor elected. Which by my calculations we're late getting started on today. 

"Get dressed boys. I'll meet you in the war room." 

With a perfunctory kiss for my husband, I close the door behind me. 

******************** 

Leo POV 

Damnit Josh, where the hell are you? You can't be late on Election Day. 

The door to the war room opens and Donna walks in, the evidence of recent tears clearly visible. I quickly walk over to her and pull her aside. 

From the corner of my eye, I see Mandy with a scowl on her face. If she's taking offense to my concern about Josh's assistant, she can take that up with me directly. There is no love loss between Mandy and those running this campaign. 

"Donna, what's wrong? What did Josh do?" 

I watch as she pales, not knowing how to respond. 

"Nothing Leo, everything is fine." 

I swear these kids are going to be the death of me. 

"Donna, first of all, something is wrong, it's obvious. Second of all, if Josh did something, I have permission from Noah to kick his ass. Third, I need everyone's head in the game today. Today of all days, Donna, so if you'd tell me what the idiot did, I'll be happy to fix it, so we all can get the Governor to the White House." 

**************************** 

Donna POV 

"Josh didn't do anything, Leo. He's been wonderful, perfect even. Well okay, as perfect as Josh can be." 

I watch as Leo smiles and understand clearly why Josh has the relationship that he has with Leo. There is something paternal under the hard skinned politician. He fixes me with a look that reminds me clearly of the look my father would give me when I'd disappointed him. 

"I swear, Leo. Josh and I just found out some disturbing information that has us both a little rattled. Josh though, will be perfectly fine when he walks through that door." 

I hope that stops Leo from pushing. 

*********************** 

Leo POV 

If she thinks this is over, she's nuts. 

"What did you find out? Donna, I need you to tell me." 

I watch her bite her lip. Desperate to not tell me, since I'm everyone's boss and desperate to maintain the secret she shares with her husband. I hear the door to the war room open and Josh walks in with Sam. They look like they went ten rounds without ever raising a hand. 

Okay, this is starting to make sense. 

"What happened with Josh and Sam?" 

She looses all color in her face as I ask the question. Mrs. Lyman, I've been at this longer than you my dear. If I'm going to get Jed elected, I need to work out the kinks, and that's got to happen first thing. 

I look over and see Sam and Josh, with looks of vengeance and determination on their faces, make their way to Mandy. The penny drops. 

Sam must have known something and didn't tell Josh. Mandy played a part. I reach down and take Donna's hand and begin to walk toward the assembled group. They stop their heated discussion when they realize I'm behind them. 

"Five minutes. I want you all in my office for five minutes. Let's go." 

Josh sees me holding on to Donna and seems to understand I'm not kidding. Slowly, they all walk behind me into my office. I shut the door with a look to Margaret that tells her no one is to disturb me. 

I look over the assembled group. Josh with his hand at Donna's back, Sam on the other side, presenting a united front, as well as looking like the young woman's protectors. Mandy is just glaring. 

This better be good. 

"Speak." 

**************************** 

Josh POV 

"Leo, we need the marching orders for today." 

Maybe I can get this train back on track. This isn't the time or place for Leo to be getting involved. I watch as he begins to speak again, 

"I need to know what is going on with the four of you and why Josh felt the need to defend Donna's virtue to the potential Vice President." 

Or maybe it'll just derail a bit further… 

******************** 

Sam POV 

I owe Josh, more importantly I owe Donna. It's my turn to help. Without giving it much thought, I blurt out, 

"Mandy and John Hoynes were plotting something against Josh and were probably going to use Donna." 

All eyes are suddenly on me. Mandy looks as if she could spit fire. I watch Leo's face as he turns to Mandy; I'm stunned at his words. 

"Mandy, today will either be your crowning glory or your worst professional nightmare. If you want it to be your crowning glory, I suggest you go out there and make it work. Before you do, please know this. You won't be joining us, should the Governor be asked by the voting public and the Electoral College to step up and become the leader of the free world. The Governor values loyalty and teamwork above all else. You haven't shown those to be two of your strongest qualities. You can spin it however you want, and use the win to your advantage, but remember something, DC politics is about whom you know and whom you owe. Right now, you owe us." 

Mandy glares at the entire room and hobbles out without a word. I doubt we've heard the last of her. 

*********************** 

Leo POV 

"Now then, that leaves you three. Sam, I don't know what happened between you and Josh, but you are friends, you have been since I first met you. Move past this. Move past it quickly." 

I turn to Josh and look upwards, hoping Noah will give me some divine direction. 

"Joshua. Sam is like your brother. Brothers fight. Friends fight. I told you coming to listen to Jed speak in Nashua was what sons did for old friends of their fathers. You came, you listened, and you helped put together an amazing team of people to help get Jed elected. Today is the day we've worked for. Today is the day you solidify your mark in politics. You do it, with your best friend come brother on one side and your wife on the other. Bury the hatchet. If we make it to the White House, you'll be my deputy. Jed has already asked me to serve as Chief of Staff, and I'd like to ask you to provide your expertise as my Deputy Chief of Staff." 

**************************

Josh POV 

My whole body is buzzing, and it's not because Donna is near me, which would be the normal reason. 

Deputy Chief of Staff. 

I can't even let myself dream of that right now. 

"And Donna?" 

I watch Donna as she drops her head down. Leo looks me in the eye, remembering my words from last night. 

I *won't* do this without her. 

I *can't* do this without her. 

"Donna will be working right beside her husband." 

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as I feel Donna's hand grip mine. 

************************** 

Donna POV 

Not only do I get to possibly work in the White House, but I get to work with Josh? Oh. My. God. We need to go get the Governor elected. 

"Thank you, Leo." 

I see the smirk and hear the words 

"Don't thank me yet, Donna; you may live to regret thanking me when you have to work in the White House with him." 

I smile at Leo, and then look at Josh when I reply, 

"No regrets, Leo." 

*************************** 

Leo POV 

"Okay, people, let's get going. Sam, find Toby and brush up a few of the speeches. Josh, I need you for a minute and Donna, too." 

Sam leaves, and when the door is firmly closed behind him, I continue, 

"Donna, do you know who Erica Lee is?" 

Of course she knows who Erica Lee is, but I want confirmation of that fact before I continue. She slowly nods at me, and I proceed. 

"Josh explained to me that Ms. Lee was let go following her failure to bring Josh back to the Hoynes campaign. Josh also mentioned to me that he would very much like to bring her back to work with the Bartlet administration should we be elected. We would find a position for her someplace very far away from Josh for her, but I wanted your permission for this to happen." 

******************** 

Donna POV 

I could say no. 

Really, I could. But I shouldn't. 

Leo is going to let us work together. Leo acknowledged we can work together in the White House. Leo gave us his blessing. 

"Okay, Leo, just as long as she is *far* away." 

*************************

Leo POV 

I smile at Donna and nod at Josh. 

"Okay, Josh. With the permission granted by your wife, I'll talk to Erica when this whole thing is settled." 

Josh smiles and nods at me and then asks, 

"Why the change of heart, Leo?" I know he's asking me why I changed my mind about letting them work together. 

"Jed reminded me of a few things last night. None the least of which is he's a hopeless romantic, and this is a perfect love story for the administration. Secondly, he also reminded me that he wouldn't be half the man he is without Abby. Thirdly, he reminded me that I wouldn't probably be here without Jenny. Finally, he also reminded me that if we control the story it becomes a non-story." 

********************* 

Donna POV 

I listen as Leo finishes, 

"But the most important thing Jed reminded me of, was that he is a hopeless romantic. I see a renewal ceremony in your future if he takes the White House. Something in the rose garden maybe, with all of your family and friends present?" 

I can't help but laugh as Leo mentions a rose garden renewal ceremony. I do so love these people who have become my new family. 

"Leo, I'm going to head over to see if CJ needs help with the press for a while. I'll leave you two to figure out the last hours of the campaign." 

************************* 

Josh POV 

Leo and I watch Donna leave and then resume our discussion of the campaign's final steps. When we're done, I head out to accomplish the goals for the day. 

I barely see Donna until much later in the day when we're gathered at the farmhouse. The polls in the east have closed, and as the rest of the polls across the country are beginning to close and the race seems like it will go our way, Donna and I take a walk. 

I hold her hand as we make our way past the visible secret service agents. I know there are others out there in the vast darkness that surrounds us, but for now, I need a moment alone with my wife. 

"Were you serious with what you told Leo earlier today?" 

I can see the utter confusion on Donna's face. She's had the ride of her life since she joined this campaign, and tonight is the culmination. Her brain probably doesn't remember what she did twenty minutes ago, nevermind this morning. 

"When I said what?" 

"That you have no regrets and don't plan on having any?" 

"I was totally serious, Joshua." 

I look at her, seeing her beautiful face in the moonlight that shines down on our little spot in the world. The Manchester House is gorgeous, the property expansive, and it feels like there are no other people out here besides Donna and me. 

I gather her in my arms and know she is my soulmate. By the light of the moon, I take a moment to look into her eyes. I find what I'm looking for when I see the love she has for me reflected in her eyes. She is the person who will stand with me and be my partner, my guardian angel, and forever my beloved. I step back from her and drop down to one knee, repeating the words that have filtered through my mind since we were married. I never proposed the right way, but maybe I can make that up to her. 

"Donnatella, I love you with all that I am and all I can ever hope to be. You make me a better man by loving me. You make me the man I was meant to be just for joining me on this journey. You are my hopes, my dreams, my heart and my soul. I know we're already married, but would you do me the great honor of renewing our vows in front of our friends, families and, hopefully, the President and First Lady." 

********************* 

Donna POV 

Josh probably wants an answer right now, huh? Well then, he shouldn't be asking questions that are going to cause me to bawl my eyes out. 

I can only nod; I am so overcome with emotion. Josh couldn't have picked a better time or place. He takes my nodding as a yes, wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me close to him, and then lifting me up as he twirls me around. 

This is better than any romance book I could have read. 

This is better than any fairytale I was told as a kid. 

This is SO much better, because it's my real life. 

I kiss Josh with everything I have in me, and when we break apart, we need a moment to regain our composure. When we do, he tugs me along back to the house. He stops just before the porch, turns to face me and whispers, 

"I am my beloved's…" 

********************** 

Josh POV 

"And my beloved is mine." 

I can't help but smile as I hear Donna's response. 

We enter the house and see that the election is even closer to being done. The polls should be just about closed by now all over. We'll start getting final numbers in and projections on the winner. 

I look around the room and realize these people are my new family. We have shared blood, sweat and tears to get the `real thing' elected. 

This campaign has done many things for me professionally. If we win, Donna's right with her nickname, I will be considered the `boy wonder' by the politicos and pundits alike. If we lose, I will be vilified by the press, but still retain a huge boost in the DNC. 

The changes in my personal life, though, have done the most for me. It is not merely that I am married. Rather, it is that I've found the person who I trust with my heart, my soul, and my mind. Being vulnerable in politics is like laying yourself bare for the vultures to attack. Yet, with Donna, I can be vulnerable. I can show my weaknesses, and she's not going to use them to her advantage. She's going to be my strength, as I will be hers. 

************************

Donna POV 

I watch Josh as he takes in the scene before him. The election is about to be called, and things look good for the Governor. But the emotion on his face is not one of political victory. 

The facial expression he wears is a sign of contentment. He is content to be with these people, in this moment. I am proud to be by his side, as his co-worker, his friend and most importantly, his wife. 

When I left Freeride for the last time, I never would have imagined the course my life has taken. Smiling to myself, I see CJ and Toby laughing about something. I get teary-eyed when I take in Sam's apologetic gaze. He watches me, and I know he's wishing he could take back what he didn't do. Leo is pacing and the Governor is sharing a quiet moment with his family. 

In a few minutes, everything we've worked for will either come to fruition or go down in a blaze of glory. Whichever way this ends up, I move forward from this experience with my husband by my side and my new life awaiting me with open arms. 

******************* 

CJ POV 

I'm jealous. 

I admit it. 

I'm woman enough to admit it. 

What Josh and Donna have found, I am completely jealous of. They are the perfect example of the cliché, "love at first sight." They knew from the beginning. They knew even working through a primary election, a convention, and now a Presidential election that they were meant to be together. 

I want what they have. 

Completely. 

Totally. 

Desperately. 

Toby came to California and took me on this huge adventure with him. He fished me out of my pool, and while I'm sure I can come up with a million metaphors for the symbolism, the upshot is that he saved me from drowning in the sea of Hollywood bullshit. 

I am grateful to Toby. I look forward to what the future brings, and know I'm forever changed for this experience. 

I am also jealous of Josh and Donna. 

************************ 

Toby POV 

Mazel Tov, Joshua. 

I hope you know what you have in Donna. Cherish her. Love her; don't let a day go by without letting her know how vital she is to your existence. I don't want to see you end up like Andi and me, struggling to make the marriage work and praying a baby you are desperately trying to conceive will do that for you. 

You gave me an incredible gift, not that I'll ever tell you out loud. Your ego doesn't need any feeding at this present time. One day, to be certain, I'll tell you. In my thoughts, I can tell you now. 

You have presented me with a political and professional experience like no other. Personally, you have become a brother to me. 

And you introduced me, Batman, to my Robin, Sam. 

He is brilliant and idealistic, and in him, I see some of myself from when I first started out. He stood by you when your father died, and he stood by this campaign. Taking every ounce of crap I threw at him, getting better with each speech, letting his luminous cadence shine through. 

Shalom Aleichem, Joshua. 

And thank you. 

******************* 

Leo POV 

Noah, you did good. Actually, you and Elise did fantastically. Your son is about to get the real thing elected President. 

I wish you could be here to see this. I wish you could be here to kick my ass for falling off the wagon and pat your son on the back for helping me back up. 

I wish you could see how happy he is with Donna. Most importantly, I wish you could share this night with us, with Josh. You are his hero and tonight is his crowning moment, and he should have you here to share it with. 

I watch Josh watch the room, taking it all in and focusing on the big picture. Jed would call it, "seeing the whole board." 

Yet, he in no way loses sight of Donna. He may not be looking directly at her; nevertheless, he knows where she is and what she is doing at each moment. I told him she was his Achilles heel, but now, I see the error of my statement. 

She may make him more vulnerable when we get to DC – and mark my words we're going to DC – but she will also protect him the way no one else can or will. 

Donna will not be the typical political wife. She will not acquiesce to the whims of her husband or the political machine. She will stand next to Josh and fight the fight, dodge the bullets, and help change the world. 

If anyone can change the world, it is Josh and Donna. In a few short months, they've completely changed their lives and their world. I can't wait to see what happens when we hand them the reins to run the country. 

*********** 

Mandy POV 

I see all these people in this room and wonder how they can be so ridiculously close. A merry band of brothers and sisters they all are. 

It's a shame, really. Josh and I could have done things together, gone places together. He just didn't play by my rules. A few more hours and my tour of duty with these people is up. 

I see Sam, Toby and Josh, and it's like they are all going to see the Wizard of Oz by following their own versions of Dorothy in Donna and CJ. 

Me? I feel like someone dropped a house on me. How could my life have gotten this far off track? 

********************** 

Sam POV 

I am not the same man I was when Josh came to find me at Gage Whitney that rainy day. I am a better man for certain, and I see that I am also quite flawed. 

I didn't defend Donna, nor did I go to Josh and tell him, first thing, what was happening. They have found a way to forgive me, and I must forgive myself. 

Josh took me from the depths of corporate legal battles and put me front and center in the fight for the White House. I have dealt with Toby and his overbearing ways and learned from him. 

Though, I could do without the Robin nickname. 

Josh is my brother. Maybe not in blood, but in all the ways that truly matter. We step forward from this moment in time, changed men who have shared such experiences no one, unless they lived them, would believe us. 

Sheepishly, I look at Donna and for a moment, she watches me. Then, she smiles with her eyes, and I know, in this instant, things will be all right. 

I am blessed to be surrounded by these people. 

I am honored to have worked side by side with them. 

I am privileged to have had the opportunity to help put the real thing in the White House. 

************************* 

Governor Bartlet POV 

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please." 

I wait a moment for everyone to turn their eyes to me, and then, I begin again, 

"This has been an incredible journey. When Leo came to me and with his cocktail napkin presented to me the idea of `Bartlet for America,' I don't think I believed we'd ever be standing here, in the position that we're in." 

"I know I had trouble with most of your names for a long while, and you probably wondered if I was the best person to have run. I thank you for sticking with me, with Leo's crazy idea, and most of all, I thank you for believing in me before I was ready to believe in myself and in Leo's idea." 

I turn my gaze to Leo before I address him, 

"Thank you, Leo. It's been a hell of a ride. You've been my best friend for more years than we probably want to count. Without your idea, this never would have happened." 

I turn now to the assembled group and begin to single out my campaign staff, 

"Sam and Toby, your words are a joy to speak. Thank you for not giving in to me when I acted like a petulant child about the speeches you wrote. You inspire me, with the words you choose for me to say, to be all you write me to be." 

"CJ, you have been the face of this campaign through mudslinging, as well as easy media cycles that were too few and far between. You have given one hundred percent of yourself, whether it was the rare easy day, or a day where the fight was so dirty we all needed a shower at the end of it. Thank you for your poise and charm." 

"Donna, you have helped the campaign staff and my family with grace and compassion. You have also tamed the beast that is my Political Director. Congratulations on your marriage and this new chapter of your life. We are honored you hired yourself to us." 

I now look to Donna's side and see Josh. I gather my thoughts before speaking, 

"Josh, you are, without a doubt, the most frustrating and annoying individual. You are also the reason we stand here tonight. You helped Leo put this team together. You did what needed to be done to help win the nomination, and you've done all you can with the general election. No matter what happens, you've done the best job anyone could have asked of you." 

I pause for a moment, wondering how much I should say and decide if not tonight, then when? 

"You suffered great loss on this campaign and came back to us from your father's funeral stronger than I could have ever imagined anyone being. You have also been blessed with finding the woman who will walk with you along the journey of life. Cherish her, honor her, relish your quiet times together and show the world how much you admire her. Above all else, respect her, as she is the best part of who you are as a person." 

I watch as everyone nods and whispers their thanks. I don't include Mandy in my thanks because for as brilliant as Mandy is, she is not part of this inner circle we have created. 

Leo silently gets everyone to bundle up to head over to the ballroom. When we're sufficiently dressed for the New Hampshire weather and the secret service tells us the cars are out front, I hear Leo say, 

******************* 

Leo POV 

"Governor, we're ready, Sir." 

Jed's impromptu speech was definitely what the group needed after this campaign. Now, though, is the time to go give the speech. After the call in the car that is. 

I watch Jed, his hands in his pockets; his slight glance away from the crowd and the small smile grace his face. We all are silent waiting for him to walk out so we can follow. It is then that we hear, 

"Leo?" 

I nod as Jed continues, 

"I'm ready." 

************************* 

Josh POV 

I stand at the side of the ballroom behind Donna with my arms wrapped around her waist and Sam at my side. We are listening to the Governor's speech, and I am in awe of the words Sam and Toby came up with. It is perfect, conciliatory, and not too pompous. The tone is just right, and Jed Bartlet reminds me, once again, he is an incredible orator. 

I look around and realize while this is the end of the campaign, it is just the beginning for all of us. There is palpable electricity in the air. I am broken from my thoughts by Sam shaking my arm. Donna and I listen as he announces in a whisper, 

"This is the part! This is it!" 

I turn my attention towards the podium once more. With a final glance at the pure, innocent awe on my wife's face, I pull her closer, rest my chin on her shoulder, wrap her tighter in my arms, and we watch as the `real thing' finishes his speech with a rousing, soul stirring proclamation, 

"My name is Josiah Barlet, and I am honored to be your next President." 

The End.


End file.
